Emerald to Topaz, Normal to Shiny
by Virgofox28
Summary: Six years after taking off with Team Magma, Aladar is having serious problems with being happy and finding someone to love. When encountering a familiar face in Tandor, he is sent to the place where he dreads the most to get away. Upon doing this, trouble occurs in the form of a damaged Swords of Justice, and he needs to help out those who missed him. Yoai. (On Hold)
1. Six Years Later

**So, how is everyone doing today?  
** **Welcome to the sequel of Tale of a Green Zangoose.** **This story is going to introduce a ton of new characters, just try to remember that.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise Ash's Pikachu and Buizel would be in a happy relationship.**

 **Anyway...**

It was a dark night in the city of Atok when all of Tandor was sleeping. I was strolling through the alleyways of the city and waiting to be relieved of my work for the day.

For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Aladar, and I'm a twenty-two year-old Zangoose who's a part of Team Magma, a mercenary group that goes around and does jobs for people.

I've been with Team Magma ever since I was sixteen, and enjoy my work quite much.

Well, except for when I need to patrol late at night, especially in the winter.

Another important thing about me, was that I was a Zangoose with green marks instead of blue or red, and I always hid them from the public.

"Darrius, where the hell are you?" I asked to no one, crossing my arms. "It's not getting any warmer out here."

Just as I said that, a pair of black-furred hands covered my eyes, causing me to Poison Jab the person behind me.

…

"You're going to have to do better than that kid."

I immediately relaxed after hearing that voice, but he shouldn't have snuck up on me.

Taking the hands off of my eyes and turning around, I looked at the grinning Tanscure there. The normal-nuclear wolf then wrapped his arms around me, making an annoyed look appear on my face.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack Darrius." I said to the grinning three-tailed wolf. "Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore?"

"Since when do I ever listen to you, my fluffy little kitty." He replied.

He was right though, nuclear pokemon never listen to anyone; how this guy made it into Team Magma was beyond me. Nuclear pokemon were weak against everything except for Poison and Nuclear, which made people like him a huge target in battles. On the contrary though, everything else except for Steel and Nuclear would be weak to Nuclear, so he could take a lot of people out with one shot if he was careful.

"Can I start heading back now?" I asked. "I'm getting really cold."

I will be honest though, at the moment I kinda wanted his arms around me, but for heat only!

"Come on kid." Darrius said and pushed me in the direction of the base. "Let's head back."

Finally, some good news.

Snow then began to fall.

Perfect timing.

"So, did you and Slasher fix the hole in the wall that you made?" I asked. "I'm going to be pissed if I need to sleep in a room where snow is coming in through the wall."

"I told you, just sleep in my bed with me." The wolf replied. "I'll keep you warm."

A sharp glare from me silenced him.

"But yes, we fixed the wall." He then said, and smiled again. "Do we get some sort of reward now?"

Is he serious?

"Yeah, you get a happy little Zangoose, and not one that will shed on you while you sleep." I answered.

Yup, I'm still small; I've grown a whole three inches in the last six years.

In other words: I'm twenty-two years old and I'm only five eight.

"Want me to treat you to some dinner on our way there?" Darrius asked.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm not hungry."

Right after I said that, my stomach growled loudly.

Arceus damn it…

"I think your stomach calls out your bullshit." He said and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, Slasher is meeting us there, so you don't have to think that I'm asking you out on a date or anything."

But then again, he already made an appointment, and didn't bother asking me before doing it.

Whatever.

The walk wasn't too long, and Darrius knew how to keep me entertained. The restaurant wasn't anything special considering that it was past midnight, but rather a nice place to warm up.

Taking a look around, I saw a Toxicroak waving his hand.

It was Slasher.

"Hurry up mateys!" The Poison-Fighting called. "I'm starvin' over here!"

Slasher the Toxicroak, one of the few guys in the base that doesn't hit on me, and one of my roommates.

What a great guy.

"Hey Slasher." I said as the two of us sat down. "Sorry I'm late, my shift was extended for another hour. Groudon said that there were a few sketchy people who lived in the areas that I was patrolling; it was nothing though, just a bunch of places where teenagers were having parties."

And I will not mention how shocked some of them were when I told them I was twenty-two.

A waiter then came and took our orders, leaving us to talk about what was going on in life.

"What made you think that putting a window next to my bed was a good idea?" I asked. "And you could have done it properly instead of using Gamma Ray and cutting part of my bed."

If you didn't know yet, it was Darrius who put the hole in the wall.

"I said I was sorry." The wolf pretended to whimper. "I wanted to impress you and do something nice."

The thought was nice, but the procedure wasn't.

"Give it up mate." Slasher said as our food arrived. "Aladar ain't gonna date ya, he's still goin' through internal problems."

"I am not!" I replied as a blush appeared on my face. "I just have bad history with dating, so I'm thinking about waiting."

"Come on dude," Darrius whined. "You've been single for six years, don't you think that you should start seeing people again?"

I rolled my eyes at this statement. That wolf just wants to get into my pants.

"As much as I hate to agree with Darrius, he has a point Al." Slasher spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "We're a little worried about ya."

Oh…

Thoughts of both Michael and Rotor came to my head.

Arceus, I miss them so much.

"You know, maybe you guys are right." I said with a sigh. "But the only problem is that I don't know anyone who I actually like. There's the people who are my friends, the people who just want to get into my pants, and the people who aren't even gay."

"I can think of someone!" The wolf stated. "Flare; he's experimenting with homosexuality, so I'm sure that you two would be good together."

I shook my head at that.

"Flare is already dating that Mightyena, remember?" I said. "Dusk and Flare have been doing pretty well since they got together."

I was pretty happy for them.

"Okay…" The Toxicroak said and thought for a second. "How about Windy, he respects you enough."

I sighed again.

Windy was a cool guy, but he's definitely not my type.

"Nah." I said. "Windy has been hitting on the mechanic he met a month ago, the Pikachu guy."

I think his name was Lennox.

There's no doubt about it; I'm so hopeless…

"I know!" The Tanscure suddenly said. "Cuatro!"

Cuatro?

"Hey," Slasher said, impressed by what Darrius just said. "That's actually a pretty good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

Hold on a second, I was missing something here…

I took a second to think as the two older males looked at me with dumb smiles on their faces.

…

Nope, I was just being left out on something.

"Care to fill me in on the details?" I asked. "I seem to be missing something important here."

"Oh yeah, you two haven't met yet." Slasher replied. "Cuatro is kinda new mate; he's a Metagross."

A Metagross? I didn't know that there were any of those guys left.

Steel-type pokemon were not really common these days. Unless they were part Rock or Bug, you didn't see them a lot.

"Cuatro is one of them people that ya'd like Al." The poison-type continued. "He's thirty-five, six foot five, a bit of a hunk, and a really caring guy."

Oh really?

"I've also seen him fight." Darrius stated. "He sparred with Benton, and the two ended up knocking each other out."

Wow… Not a lot of people can take down Benton; he's one of the best fighters in Team Magma.

I will say though, this Cuatro guy sounded pretty interesting. This guy had to be a veteran of some sort, being a new member of Team Magma and keeping up with Benton like that.

Not only that, he already sounds like Michael.

Michael…

"Well…" I finally said. "I guess I'll give him a chance."

Both of my roommates smiled.

"Hold on,"

One more thought came to my mind.

"Is Cuatro even gay?" I asked. "It would be a little weird if he wasn't."

"Kid." Slasher said and rolled his eyes. "One look at you, and he'll turn gay if he ain't already."

"And let's not forget!" Darrius added. "You are a green Zan-"

The Toxicroak grabbed the wolf's snout and forced it closed before he could finish that sentence.

Thank Arceus…

"Are ya tryin' to get Al caught?" Slasher whispered. "Ever since Tocaro got out of prison he's been searchin' for Al, and don't get me started on that new power he got."

Oh yeah, a month after I left Ray Town, Tocaro got out of prison, and there have been many Zangoose murdered in the last few years because of it. I've been hiding my green marks outside of the base ever since. The scariest part of the story is that Tocaro has obtained this new power that has put him on the top of wanted lists everywhere. I haven't seen this power, but I've seen what it could do, and it wasn't pretty.

Because Tocaro is looking for me, he's been appearing randomly in different places around the world, and that seriously bothered me.

"Sorry about that." The Nuclear-type said. "I keep forgetting that psycho is out to get our little Aladar."

"I told you to stop that." I said as I crossed my arms and blushed.

"And I told you that I'll never listen." The wolf replied.

Somehow I managed to live with this for six years.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

After the three of us ate, we headed back to the base and immediately went to our room.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sleep with me Al?" Darrius asked.

"I'm pretty sure." I replied, looking at the patched-up wall next to my bed.

I was just about to drift into dreamland, but was stopped when there was knocking on the door.

Five bucks says it's for me.

"Not it!" Both Slasher and Darrius said at the same time.

Arceus damn it.

Getting out of bed, I opened the door and saw that Groudon was there.

"Hey boss." I groaned. "What's up?"

"Vacation time, that's what's up." He replied. "You've been working with us for six years straight, and you need to take some time off."

Was he serious, this couldn't wait until morning?

"As the new leader of Team Magma, I'm enforcing you to take some of these hours." He state with a grunt. "You have over three months of vacation time unused, give yourself a break kid."

I growled as a response.

I really hate it when people treat me like I'm a kid; I'm twenty-two for Arceus' sake!

"Why do I need to, and couldn't this have waited 'til morning?" I asked.

"I wanted to address this as soon as possible." He replied. "Use some of your hours, or you're fired."

Stupid Groudon, ever since he became the new leader, he's become less fun and more stern. I understand that he needs to take responsibility now, but he's threatening to fire me because I don't use vacation time.

Seriously, who does that?

"You work very hard Al, but you're going to stress yourself out at this rate." The red dino continued. "And you also need to find someone."

"What do you mean by find someone?" I replied.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean." He said and rolled his eyes. "All your friends are worried about you Al. I'm not one to question your love life, but you haven't even tried to find someone since you joined Team Magma."

I turned my head away and huffed a little.

It was way too late for me to deal with this shit.

"Who says I don't like being single?"

"That's a lie, and you damn well know it." Groudon growled. "I know you Al, and you're the type of person who need someone."

I growled again, and turned my head towards the ground-type.

"Are you saying that I need someone to support me?" I asked, insulted.

"That's not-" He was about to say, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Listen Mr. Happily Married, I joined Team Magma because everyone else rejected me. The last thing that I want is to be in a relationship, it just won't work out."

I didn't think that all of what I said was true, but I have a bunch of personal experiences where relationships went bad for me.

"Besides…" I continued. "People only like me for my looks."

Speaking of, I should probably wash off the dye on my marks before I went to bed.

Groudon then let out a huge sigh.

"Aladar, we're trying to help you, but you're not letting us." He then said. "At the rate you're living your life; you're going to end up alone and unhappy, and I don't want that for you…"

I really didn't know how to reply to that…

"You should really stop giving up on yourself Al, all of us are here to help you, but we can only help you to an extent." He continued. "I am well aware that you have problems with love."

Well, more like love has problems with me.

"But that was six years ago. You've gotten over it, but you haven't moved on yet."

Will this guy shut up already?

At the moment, I didn't really care about what was going on; I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Take what I said to heart Al." Groudon said and grabbed the door. "You're tired, you need to get away for a while."

He then closed the door, leaving me in the darkness of my room.

Better go wash off my marks.

 **So there you have it, chapter one.  
I'm doing this new thing, and it's answering any questions that you guys have in the review section at the beginning of each new chapter (as long as it doesn't spoil the story that is). So ask along with your reviews.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	2. An Eventful Afternoon

**Okay, time to reply to comments *Puts on reading glasses***

 **WintersGhost- Yup, sequel, and sorry, no Oc applications for this fic.**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight- Thank you for the support (It's not like we don't always talk). Time shift of six years; there will be many new characters.**

 **Komamura's Son- Yeah, instant kills don't exist in this fic, and Toxicroak is the origin of the name Slasher.**

 ***Takes off reading glasses***

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise there would be a Pokémon movie about a wild Garchomp who falls in love with a trainer, and would constantly stalk him until.**

 **Anyway...**

Well it looks like this is my last day with work for a while.

It was now noon and I was sitting in a cafe, waiting for my break to be over.

"I guess I'd better think of a place to chill for a while." I said to myself. "But where?"

"I'm looking for a Zangoose, have you seen any around here?"

What?

I turned my head and saw a cloaked figure at the door to the cafe. He looked like a Lucario, but something about him was very off.

The person left the cafe a minute after, and I couldn't help but feel like he was up to something.

Better follow him.

I left the cafe as soon as the guy was out, and followed him into a nearby alleyway.

"Oh Aladar, when I find you…"

I halted after hearing this within the alley.

I knew that voice.

Taking a peak around the corner, I watched as the Lucario I was following transform into someone I knew all too well.

Damn…

"And why exactly are you looking for Aladar?" I asked and revealed myself, startling the shiny Zoroark. "Aladar is one of the most important members of Team Magma after all, why would a lowly Zoroark like you have any business with him?"

I was really playing with fire here; considering I had just dodged a strangely powerful Shadow Ball. I didn't really know why I did it though; it would have just dissipated if it hit me, being a normal-type and all.

"How dare you call me lowly?!" The now pissed dark-type growled. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

More than you know…

"I know exactly who you are." I replied. "Tocaro, Anti-Blade Zoroark."

I smiled when I said that, but not because I was happy or anything. I needed to get this guy away from this town.

Playing a cocky asshole wasn't really my thing, but I needed to do it now.

"I have some information about Aladar that you might find useful, if you want to know that is." I continued, then turned around. "Unless you want to aimlessly go around killing innocent Zangoose; but then again, you do that anyway."

Just as I took a step forward, I was knocked to the ground, picked up, then slammed against the wall beside me. This really hurt, but I had to not show it.

Tocaro's face was dangerously close to mine; he could kiss me right now if he wanted to.

Well, maybe he would if there wasn't rage and insanity in his yellow eyes.

"Woah, slow down big guy." I said and placed my hands on his chest. "We haven't even had our first date yet."

"You will tell me where he is." The Zoroark commanded. "I'll only ask once; tell me where he is."

This was beyond scary…

"Groudon has booted Aladar from Team Magma for a while; something to do with vacation hours." I said. "Aladar told me that he was heading to Tasnu in the Kalos region."

To be honest, that was where I was going to go, but now that I've said that, not anymore.

Saying that, the Zoroark's grip on me loosened, and I felt a little relived.

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" He then said. "How do I know that you aren't trying to lead me to a dead end? Do you play me as a fool?"

Darn, I knew that this wouldn't be so easy.

"As if." I replied. "I hate him; he's always the center of attention, all the guys fall for him."

Well that must be the truest thing I've ever said.

After saying that, the dark-type released his grasp on me, but then gave me an evil grin.

Uh-oh, this can't be good.

Before I was able to say anything else, Tocaro had punched me in the gut, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Well, it seems that the little Zangoose needs some attention." He said and laughed. "Well, all you needed to do was ask."

I was going to get back up, but Tocaro forced me back to the ground.

What was he doing?

My question was quickly answered when I heard the sound of pants falling, and when I looked up, Tocaro was grinning down at me while lightly stroking his eight-inch erect cock.

"Come on kid," He said as a deep blush appeared on my face. "You seemed pretty lonely, don't you want to suck me off?"

By Arceus…

I couldn't really think at the moment. Tocaro slowly brought his cock to my nose, making me take in its light, musky scent. Before I knew it, I was submitting to him, and opening my mouth.

"Good boy." He whispered and inserted the tip of his length into my mouth. "You'll feel a lot better after I shoot my cum into your mouth. Good Zangoose."

When my tongue met the length, I gave him a few licks, and slowly remembered the times I've done this in the past.

Turbo, Rotor, and Michael.

Tocaro's moans grew as my lust did, and I easily shoved his entire cock into my mouth, bobbing my head as my tongue rubbed the sensitive flesh and coating it with saliva.

"Ugh… Damn kid, you're pretty good at this." The Zoroark moaned, then started to thrust himself deeper in me. "You seem to enjoy having cock in you; you little slut."

I kinda wanted to laugh. I was no slut, but I've taken dicks way larger than this guy. It was surprising though; I would have never thought that blowing my enemy would be so satisfying.

"I am finding it a little hard to believe though." Tocaro continued as his cock pounded the back of my throat. "How does a little cocksucker like you not get enough attention in Team Magma? I'm sure that a bunch of those guys would love to stick their cock into you!"

Tocaro's cock was leaking pre-cum in my mouth as if it was a faucet; speaking of which, I'd better take off my pants or I might cum into them.

As I Tocaro continued his throat fucking and moaning, I began removing my pants and stroking myself.

"Oh no you don't." The fox said with a grin as he swatted my hand away. "I'll be the one who tells you when you can cum."

Right after saying that, Tocaro shoved his cock as far into my mouth as he could, and shot out what seemed like an endless amount of seed into my mouth, seeing how it took him a few seconds to get all of it out of him and into me.

His thick creamy cum filled my mouth, and it was a little bit difficult to swallow all of it at once at the rate it was coming out.

Damn, when was that last time that this guy came?

At first I thought we were done, but the fox was still grinning.

"Lift your tail." He commanded. "I'm not done with you just yet; I want to fill all of you with my cock."

Well someone is excited.

Saying nothing more, Tocaro approached my tailhole and I let out a long moan as he gave it a few licks.

"Say that you want it." He said and licked me again. "Beg for my cock you little slut."

This was absolutely crazy, and I didn't know why I was going along with it. The smell of sweat and musk was getting to me, and I was glad that I didn't wear my cheap red dye today, otherwise it would be running like crazy right now.

I really didn't want to beg, but my sense of masculinity was already gone, so what did I have to lose?

"Tocaro…" I whimpered.

Arceus, this was harder than I thought.

"Please fuck me." I almost whined. "I need to feel your cock inside of me! By Arceus, please fuck me as if I was your toy!"

I didn't need to say anymore. The dark-fox had shoved his entire dick into my asshole, ignoring how unprepared I was, and letting out loud moans of ecstasy.

At the moment, I was his toy, and felt no shame.

"Agh!" I groaned as Tocaro roughly fucked me, tearing the flesh within my ass without a care except to pleasure himself.

It wasn't really a surprise that I was bleeding a little from this. Despite the immense pain and pleasure that I was receiving from this villain, this was the first time I have done this in a long time.

"Ooh, you're nice and tight." He stated as his rod rapidly penetrated me. "It's been awhile since I've had a nice fuckboy like you; I think you deserve a little reward.

Saying that, Tocaro reached under my body and began stroking my throbbing cock, instantly causing streams of cum to shoot out, and several moans to leave my lips.

Arceus… This was simply amazing.

Well, it was until my tailhole tightened up again with Tocaro's cock still in there.

"That's better." The fox whispered into my ear. "Nice and tight again."

Getting used to Tocaro roughly thrusting in and out of me again was hard; I think I let out some of the most feminine whines that have ever left my mouth, and this guy was seriously enjoying it.

"Agh… fuck…" I whined as Tocaro pounded my flaming ass.

I swear, I could feel every vein throbbing on Tocaro's cock as it went in and out of me. My whole body felt like it was going to turn to mush at the rate that he was screwing me; I was a little surprised that I had stopped bleeding already, makes me wonder how it would be if he had a cock the size of Michael's.

Ouch…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the fox roughly bit on my neck, and I felt my rear being filled with the steaming cum that Tocaro had just released.

"And now it's our turn." Tocaro said as he pulled out of me, causing the cum that was in my ass to slide out.

The fox then flipped me onto my back and grabbed my cock.

"I think you've earned this."

Saying that, he began to roughly suck on it, bobbing his head up and down, and forcing my body down so I couldn't move.

"To...caro…" Was all I could mutter. Everything else was a mixture of moans, groans, and whines.

Arceus…

It didn't take long until I came into the fox's mouth.

Tocaro just kept his usual grin and slurped up all of my cum.

"You tasted pretty good little Zangoose." He said after pulling out my cock. "This has been an interesting experience for me, and I thank you for it."

Saying that, the dark-type got up and put his pants back on.

"I'm off to Kalos, and if we ever meet again, I'll pull you to the side so we can continue what we started."

Then he left, leaving me alone in the alleyway.

I might need a few minutes before I can get up again.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"YOU HAD SEX WITH TOCARO?!"

That came from Groudon, Zekrom, Slasher, Darrius, Nox, Tatsuki, Kitako, Flare, Zap, and Lewis.

Immediately after I returned to the base, I went to see Groudon to tell him what happened. I told him that I was able to fool Tocaro and that I pulled it off, but when I told them how I pulled it off…

"Aladar, I would have never guessed that you would have done something so crazy." The red dinosaur said with a sigh. "I bought you a train ticket. Pack your stuff and leave town for a month."

A month? And where?

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"To a place that's going to help you a lot more than we thought." Nox answered. "At first we were going to send you here because there are people there who care about you, but now we are doing it because it's the last place where Tocaro is going to look for you."

I didn't really like that answer…

I looked at the train ticket and where it was going.

Ray Town, Unova.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. "It couldn't have been anywhere else in the world?"

"Not this time Al." My boss replied. "Keeping you safe is priority number one, now get going."

Great…

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It was now four in the afternoon and I was at the train station waiting for my train to arrive.

While I was waiting, I was sitting on one of the benches and watching the sunset. The thing about Tandor was that in the winter, the sun sets a lot sooner than any other part of the world.

I was also thinking about what it would be like back in Ray Town; of course I wasn't going to reveal myself, that would be a bad idea.

"So, excited that you'll be heading back Al?"

That voice made me jump, and I nearly fell off the bench.

I looked beside me and nearly fell off again; sitting there was a tall, broad, and muscular looking Metagross, and his handsome smile was making me melt.

He was wearing a white polo shirt, a black polo shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. His hands were a set of claws. but not like mine though. My claws were retractable, his didn't look so, and his head had a decent-sized white X on it; I believe that all Metagross had them.

"Oh, hi." I finally managed to say. "You're Cuatro right?"

The Metagross chuckled.

"You got that right kid." He said. "Good ta meet you."

He then extended his clawed hand for me to take. I wasn't too worried about it, so I shook his hand without hesitation, but a light blush did appear on my face though.

Wow, Slasher and Darrius were right, this guy was handsome.

"So Cuatro, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Are you taking one of the trains too?"

"Yup." He replied. "Groudon told me that he didn't want you to go alone, so he sent me to come with you."

Something told me that there was more to this story than that.

"And that he forgot to give you this." He continued and handed me a Team Magma Debit Card. "He almost sent you off without any money."

I shrugged; no team money would have been bad, but I'm sure I could have gotten a job anyway.

"So, coverin' up the marks?" The steel-type said. "A lot of people talk about you Al, and that you're different than most other Zangoose."

"Different would be an understatement." I replied and rolled my eyes. "I think everyone in the world knows about The Green Zangoose, and I have to live with that."

Cuatro then laughed and put his arm around me.

Another blush appeared on my face.

"Sounds like quite the story," He said. "I hope I get to hear it sometime."

I nodded my head, and was about to reply but the sound of the train approaching stopped me.

Well, it looks like it's time to go.

"Ready to go?" The older male asked while getting up. "I heard that this is a luxury train; let's not waste a single moment!"

A luxury train?

Getting off the bench and entering the train, the place looked like a room in a mansion.

"Wow," I said while looking around. "This place looks like the Excess Express."

"Do you think it'll take us three days to get to Ray Town?" Cuatro asked. "I didn't know that you liked Paper Mario."

Dear Arceus! Did this guy just say that?

"Well, Ray Town to Atok took us about a week by car, and that was with pit stops. I would assume three days would be accurate if it's non-stop." I replied, doing my best not to blush.

This was awesome, I get to spend three days on a luxury train with a hunky guy who loves the same video games that I do. What more could I ask for?

I then thought about the conversations I had with Groudon, Darrius, and Slasher yesterday.

I just know that those idiots set this up.

"Hey Al." Cuatro said, interrupting my thoughts. "How about the two of us go get some food; I'm starving."

"Coming!" I replied with a smile, then followed the Metagross.

 **So, raise your hand if you didn't expect smut on chapter two.**

 **Big thanks to my friend Roy for drawing Aladar and Michael for me.**

 **Thoughts and opinions?**


	3. And Things Were Going So Well

**Okay, time for comments. *Puts on reading glasses***

 **PrimalShinyKyogre- Glad you like my stories, and thank you for reading.**

 **Raiga- Even if you aren't into slash, it's good to know that this story is interesting to you.**

 **Komamura's Son- No surprise that I shocked you into silence :p**

 **WintersGhost- I am calling you out on your bullshit...**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight- Reading fanfics at parties isn't really the best idea. What if someone steals your phone and reads what's on it?**

 **TheBlackSnorlax- I got your prescription ready, read this fic twice a month each month and you should be fine.**

 ***Takes off glasses***

 **So, how is everyone? There isn't much going on in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise I would fix the typo on the Pokemon website to say that the new Mystery Dungeons comes out in the winter of 2016 instead of 2015. XD**

 **Anyway...**

It was seven in the morning on our train ride to Ray Town and I woke up next to a sleeping Metagross.

Yeah, our cabin only had had one bed, so I get to sleep with him.

Yay for me, and this time it's not sarcasm.

I think I should get up and do something. As much as I love staring at this stud who's wearing nothing but boxers, I think it would be be better if I found something to eat.

Saying that, my stomach growled.

I really didn't know why it did that; it always growls really loudly whenever I think of how hungry I am.

Quickly changing out of my sleep clothes and putting on some red dye, I left the cabin cart and made my way down to the food cart, hopefully it'll be open now.

As soon as I got there, I saw several of the train servants setting up the area, putting out coffee and such, but no actual food yet.

I guess I need to wait a little bit.

Leaving the food cart, I decided to explore around a little bit; maybe find something to do.

"Oh yeah, I think there was a library on this train, maybe there would be something interesting to read there."

Once again, talking to myself…

There were a few carts between me and the Library, so it took me a minute or two to get there, but when I did, there were a lot of really old books there, so I wasn't sure it I would find anything of interest.

Huh?

I looked over at one of the shelves and saw a book was on the floor in front of the bookcase. Picking it up, I saw that it was a spellbook.

"Wow, these things are ancient." I said with a chuckle. "I heard that people had to use these before they came up with TMs."

Thinking that, I sighed a little, and pulled out two from my bag.

Sacred Sword and Magnet Rise…

I didn't hate them, but I really didn't have any use for them since I left Ray Town. I converted those moves into TMs, and replaced one of them.

The moves that I know at the moment were: Poison Jab, Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, Rock Tomb, and Solarbeam. I had five of them, so I could still use one more.

"Well," I said and opened the book. "I don't really have anything better to do."

Opening the book, I kinda expected to see something that I already knew about but that didn't happen. The move that the book taught was called Fire Lance, and it's not something that I've ever heard about.

I wonder if I can learn it?

Well, I am a green Zangoose, and I've already learned a couple of crazy moves.

The next half an hour I spent reading the weird spell book, and it was a little weird of how I had to read all of the history and dialogue about the move to learn it, but it was an interesting read.

As soon as I got to the end of the book, my stomach growled again, reminding me that I haven't eaten yet.

"Well, better finish this u-"

I was silence when a small scrap of paper fell out of the book.

I picked it up, and there were a few words on there, as well as a crudely drawn title.

"What's this?"

But what freaked me out the most, is when I read the words, the paper just disappeared into thin air.

Not only that; the words I just read were etched into my mind.

Weird…

One again, my stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts.

I put the book back onto the bookshelf where it belonged, then made my way to the food cart, those words still on my mind.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"So, I found this weird book in the Library cart, and it for this move called Fire Lance."

At the moment, I was eating with Cuatro in the food cart, and was telling him about my experience that happened a few minutes ago.

"And afterwards, there was this paper that fell out of the back of the book, and it disappeared after I read what was on it."

Cuatro looked quite intrigued, judging by the look of interest on his face.

"Fire Lance huh," The steel-type pondered. "I know that there were twelve moves like that, and they also came with special power that was desired by many in the land."

Special Power?

"This power was simply called Great Magic, and those twelve spells came with it. This is a very dangerous magic that has the power to reduce cities to rubble. Though the spells are rare, the words to activate this magic have been lost in time, and I guess that's a good thing. We don't really want anyone today to have this kind of power."

He then halted for a second.

"Hold on, you said that the paper you got disappeared right after you read the words on it right?" He asked. "Because I read that any scriptures of these spells disappear after someone learns of them."

"Yeah." I replied. "The paper read, The time of-"

The steel-type then clamped my snout shut with his hands.

Was that really necessary?

"Are you trying to kill us all?!" Cuatro asked. "If you say those words, you could destroy this train and everyone on it."

He then sighed and took a deep breath.

"I knew you were special kid, but now you're just something else. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little envious of you." He said with a little laugh. "But, this is serious; you have a bigger responsibility now, and you must not say those words unless you absolutely need to. You will unleash such havoc if you do."

I nodded, and waited for him to let go of my face.

…

My face then went red when he kissed my forehead.

"Forgive me," Cuatro said with a chuckle. "I never noticed how cute you look when you just sit there and do nothing. I guess they weren't lying; and you're just as cute with the red dye on."

Oh Arceus, was he falling for me?!

I really didn't know if I should feel excited or not.

I had just met this guy, but we had so much in common and he's really handsome.

Once again, I just stood there and stared at him; his smooth silver skin, his bulky figure, his red eyes, that handsome smile; I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. Then I got to sleep with him; he had some nicely toned abs, and I really wanted to feel them.

"You okay there kid?" He asked, snapping me from my thoughts. "Or am I blocking too much of your air?"

Shit, I forgot that he was holding my mouth shut.

Putting my hand over his, I slowly slid his hands off of my face.

"Now tell me the truth." I said. "You were sent by Groudon to hook up with me, weren't you?"

"Looks like I can't hide anything from you." The Metagross said with a smile, then leaned back in his chair. "That guy was practically begging for me to go. I wanted to meet you, but not like this. I will say though, the raise that Groudon said he was going to give me sealed the deal."

Oh, so I was right.

"It wasn't just Groudon though, there was a whole bunch of people who were subtly hinting to me that you were single, and that I was the perfect one for you." He continued. "Groudon, Zekrom, Kitako, Nox, Darrius, Benton, Windy, Zap, Flare, Dusk, Lewis, and a few others as well. At first I thought they were being friendly because I was new, but I would have never guessed that that many people would try to get the new guy to hook up with the Green Zangoose."

Damn, I kinda felt a little bad for him.

But still, I'm going to have to give my friends a stern talking to when I get back.

"You're friends must really care about you; I'll give them that." He continued again. "I've never had any good friends in my life. It's a little weird how I got these new ones, but I'm glad that they are trustworthy; trying to hook you up with a random stranger."

I didn't know if that was sarcasm or not, but I assumed it wasn't.

That aside, the two of us got along well, and spent the rest of the day in our cabin talking about random subjects. This guy really knew how to keep me occupied and entertained; time flew very quickly, and before I knew it, it was nighttime.

Wow…

"Well, looks like it's time for us to head to bed." Cuatro said and stretched. "Unless you want to, you know…"

He nudged me and pulled me close, making me blush a little.

I took this opportunity to nuzzle that sleek chest of his.

"Damn, you're so cute." He said and wrapped his other arm around me. "And you have acquired one of the greatest powers in existence. What am I going to do with you?"

I couldn't help but thank my friends under my breath; they were right when they said that this guy was for me. As pushy as they were for trying to get me with someone, they cared about me a lot.

So along with that stern talk, I'm definitely going to thank them.

"Hey Cuatro." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"When we get to Ray Town, do you mind if we share a hotel room?" I asked, my face turning redder. "It's up to you."

The Metagross then laughed and stroked the back of my head.

"I was assuming that that was our plan in the first place." He said and began giving me a noogie. "But I should have assumed that the little Zangoose needs a big strong guy to sleep with him at night."

My poor head was being assaulted.

"H-Hey!" I replied and struggled to free myself from his grasp. "Stop that!"

"But your fur is so soft." He replied back. "And you look so cute while you are annoyed."

Said pretty much every guy I know.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It was now around three in the morning, and I was lying awake on top of a sleeping Metagross.

I just couldn't believe it, in a few hours I was going to be back in Ray Town.

I didn't really know if I should be excited or scared. I wasn't in any danger or anything, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready to face my old friends or not; red or green marks showing.

Well, at least I'll have Cuatro with me.

I will be honest, at first I thought that I could do this on my own; I would probably be freaking out more if I was by myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when the train suddenly stopped, and everything went dark.

Not only that, but I think I heard shouting from the distance.

"Cuatro, wake up." I said and shook the steel-type. "Something is wrong."

Right after doing that, I summoned a luminescent ice crystal in my hand; I needed some sort of light.

"Al…" Cuatro groaned as he slowly woke. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "But the train stopped, and it's pitch-black."

The two of us then left the bed, but as we did, we noticed an orange light around us, and the temperature spiked.

What the hell?

"Aladar!"

That was Cuatro, who had then pushed me against the wall, and covered my whole body with his.

The next thing I knew, there was a very large burst of fire. My eyes were blinded, my fur felt like it was going to burn, and I felt I was going to pass out due to the intense heat.

What was this?

"Al…"

I opened my eyes again, and I saw Cuatro there, covered in severe burns.

"Aladar, get out through the window, now!" He shouted.

"What about you?" I said.

"Don't worry about me; get out before it happens again!" The Metagross shouted, then coughed. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to know each other more, I would have loved to be with you."

Before I was able to reply, the steel-type lifted me up with Psychic.

"Goodbye Al."

Saying that, I was thrown out the window.

The train was no more, and when I recovered, I saw the remains of the train that was in ashes.

Cuatro…

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, tears rolling down my eyes.

I can't believe that just happened; who's responsible for this?!

I then heard a rustle in the woods, and a cloaked figure was in the distance.

Just as his gaze met mine, he bolted.

It was him!

Looks like I would have to mourn for Cuatro later, because I was in a full-out sprint to catch this guy. I really didn't know who he was or what he was thinking; but I now have a huge bone to pick with him.

"Get back here!" I shouted as I chased him.

The chase only lasted for a minute, and I had stopped when he stopped in front of three more cloaked figures.

I growled and they all faced me.

"Alright!" I said. "Who are you, and why did you just destroy that train? There were people on there you know!"

I did my best not to be fazed by the thought of Cuatro.

None of the four replied.

That's it.

"Fire Lance!" I shouted, then two lance-shaped blast of fire soared in their direction.

One of the figures then used protect, and blocked the lances off.

"Stay out of our way." One of them said in a dreary tone.

He then held his hand out.

"Poison Blow."

Poison Blow?

Before I was able to do anything, a large blast of poison gas shot up from beneath me, some of it getting into the burns I had from getting out of the train.

Ouch…

"Stay down Aladar," Another one of them said. "We'll spare you today, but test us again, and we'll kill you."

Damn, I was in no shape to face these guys. I'd better tell the Swords of Justice about them.

That move they had though; I've never seen it before. Poison blow was it?

"Ow…" I said and clenched my arm.

I guess I'd better get going.

Time to go; good thing I still had my wallet and some dye on me.

 _Are you trying to kill us all?! If you say those words, you could destroy this train and everyone on_ it!

The words of Cuatro sounded in my head.

Hold on...

I had then remembered that I heard shouting from outside of the train before it exploded. Did one of those cloaked figures know a spell of Great Magic?

I shuddered at the thought, and another one came to mind as well.

What if all four of them knew Great Magic?

Arceus damn it, I really need to warn the Swords about this, and find out why these people did what they did tonight. Destroying the train, killing everyone aboard it.

I then let out a deep sigh, and continued walking.

Better get to Ray Town.

 **Remember when I said that nothing much was going to happen? That was a lie.**

 **Ever heard of Valkyrie Profile? That's where I got the idea of this "Great Magic". Look it up, you won't be sorry.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	4. Zane's Pokepuff Stand

**Time to read comments *Puts on glasses***

 **Komamura's Son- You will have to see**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight- Yes, it took you that long to realize what Cuatro meant...**

 **WintersGhost- I already addressed you.**

 **Alicorn Rarity- Sorry for killing Cuatro, but his legacy lives on.**

 **PrimalShinyKyogre (And all inspiring writers out there)- Tips: Let you imagination do the work. Always make sure to start a new paragraph when someone talks. Refrain from repetitive dialogue and over detailed paragraphs. Remember you can write whatever you want as long as it doesn't offend anyone. (But also remember that there are haters and flamers out there who bash stuff because they don't like it; don't worry about them). Do your best with spelling and grammar. And always make sure to have fun with your work! :D**

 **Pm me if you have any questions.**

 ***Takes off glasses***

 **Warning, this chapter will blow several minds.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise I would make a movie about Ash and Latios, since there are zero fanfics about them. (Looking for variety people!)**

 **Anyway...**

"Umm…" I hummed as I stared at the bottles in front of me.

I should really get one…

At the moment, it was noon and I was back in Ray Town. As soon as I got to town, I went to a hotel and slept really late; I then went to a shop to buy something to eat, but ended up finding these weird bottles that were deemed "specials".

There were eighteen of them, one for each type, and I was debating on whether or not I needed one, and if I did, what type would it be?

"Remember," The Noivern next to me said. "You can only have one."

"I know." I replied. "I guess I'll pick this one."

I then picked up one of the bottles and drank its contents.

Yuck, it tastes like sea water.

"Alright, come with me outside to the training room." The dragon said and mentioned me to follow. "I am curious to see what you have within you, seeing how you chose a water special."

That makes two of us, apparently everyone's special was unique, so no one had the same move.

"Okay, if you have a weapon, draw it."

I didn't have an actual weapon, so I created a halberd from my Fire Lance move.

One of things I read in the spellbook, was that these moves that come with the Great Magic can be both a physical or a ranged attack.

"Okay, strike the dummy a few times."

I did just that, laying few quick strikes and one heavy one.

I also took a second to see that there were a few other people out here.

…

Oh Arceus…

"Gather crushing ice!"

I could only stare at the figure who just said that.

"Finishing strike!"

The figure then rushed at his opponent, his dark spear in hand; delivering three light slashes, then a heavy one that launched the other pokemon in the air.

What happened next, was that the figure shot a ball of light from his hand that froze the other pokemon in a case of shining ice. He then shot another ball of light, and this one teleported him above the floating prison of ice, causing him to drop directly onto his target, a trail of golden light behind him.

"Nibelung Valesti!" He shouted, then shattered the ice, causing the other pokemon to fall out.

There were no words to describe how shocked I was.

"He's really something isn't he?" The Noivern beside me said. "His name is Michael Chard, and I don't think I've ever seen a warrior as strong as him before."

I was well aware of who he was. It's been so long since I've seen him, and just by watching that attack, I could tell that he's changed, and has gotten a lot stronger.

I was not really surprised that he won, but what was up with that spear he was holding, it seemed a little too dark for his tastes.

"Alright, who's next?" The Nidoking asked.

Definitely not me.

"Over here Mike!" The dragon called, getting the Nidoking's attention. "We have a new guy!"

"What are you doing?!" I asked. "I haven't even tried out my special."

"You'll know what to do kid, trust me."

I froze when I felt the purple hand on my shoulder.

"A Zangoose huh?" Michael said with interest. "This should be easy."

"Oh really," I replied and brushed his hand away. "I'll beat you Michael."

Everyone was now looking at us.

Michael then gave me a suspicious look, but laughed afterwards.

"You're a riot kid." He said and took a deep breath. "Let's just hope that you can back up those words."

The two of us then took our positions, and everyone gathered around us.

Seems like our match was more important than their training.

"Try to keep me entertained kid." Mike said and his weapon dissipated.

I did the same to my weapon.

I will admit, I was a little worried about going against Michael, but at the same time, I wanted to show him how much I've grown.

"Dark Savior!"

Dark Savior?

It took me a second but I ended up dodging a few dark spears that appeared around me.

Hold on, was that a Great Magic spell?

That thought would have to wait, I needed to beat Michael first.

"Fire Lance!" I shouted, then ran as both the fire blast struck him.

Not waiting, I re-summoned my Fire Lance halberd, and as I did that, Michael summoned his Dark Savior spear.

Our weapons clashed, and we were glaring at each other.

"That Fire Lance hurt more than I thought it would." The poison-type growled, then raised his arm for what I guess was about to be a Poison Jab.

As he was about to strike me, I quickly blocked with my own Poison Jab.

Now that caught him off-guard, and I almost laughed at the look on his face.

Okay, I've used Fire Lance and Poison Jab, I think I'll use Ice Beam and Solarbeam for this match.

Thinking that, I started absorbing light through my marks, and did my best to keep Michael still.

"You're quite clever, I'll give you that." He said as the two of us pushed against each other's weapons, as well as keeping our poisoned hands steady. "Using your own Poison Jab to block mine. You also seem to know one of the twelve Great Magic spells."

He got that right.

"Not only that, but I know Solarbeam too." I stated.

"You what?" He replied.

I then quickly stepped back, making him stumble forward due to the force he was pushing me with.

"Watch this!"

Saying that, my weapon dissipated, and I launched a powerful beam of light the Nidoking.

He might be a poison-type, but he's also part ground, so that should do some damage to him.

As the light cleared, I could only chuckle as I watched the heavily-breathing Nidoking get to his feet.

"I've underestimated you kid." He stated. "You remind me of an old friend of mine; I didn't think he would be that good either."

"Well that's what you get for underestimating us Zangoose." I replied with a smile. "We may be small, but we can do a whole lot of things."

Michael then let out a sad chuckle.

"Well," He said with a light sigh. "Looks like it's time to finish this."

A blue circle of light then appeared around Michael.

"Gather crushing ice!"

He then rushed at me, clenching his spear.

"Finishing strike!"

I tried to block the slashes, but they went right through my halberd.

I was then flung into the air, as well as encased in a cage of ice.

"Nibelung Valesti!"

All that ice that had hit me really hurt, as well as the spear that I was struck with.

Ouch…

I fell to the ground afterwards, and though I took a lot of damage, I wasn't out yet.

"I'm not done yet." I said and took a breath as I got up.

Not only was Michael surprised that I got up, everyone else was too.

Okay, in order to beat Michael, I need to beat him with one strong blow; he's taken a decent amount of damage. That's what I need to focus on, everything else can wait.

My ears then shot up.

My special, I got it!

"This is my final move Mike!" I shouted, then rushed at him with my halberd.

This was it, a green circle of light surrounded me as I approached him.

"I focus everything on this single blow!"

Here it goes...

"Finishing strike!"

I then struck the Nidoking with a barrage of jabs, then shoved him to the ground.

"Justice Stream!"

With those words, a large whirlpool of water was summoned underneath Michael, and the Nidoking was thrown around as the water rose.

After the attack finished, he was thrown to the ground, landing on his back.

Now that looked like it hurt.

"Well, that was fun." I said and put away my weapon.

I need a nap.

Michael… I'm sorry.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

After leaving, I made my way to where the Swords of Justice was.

There was one major problem though…

The whole building was gone.

"Where the hell did it go?" I asked no one. "There used to be a gigantic building here!"

 **xXOOOOOXx**

Well it's a lost cause.

According to townspeople, The Swords of Justice in Unova was long gone. Something about fights always breaking out within the group, this caused everyone to leave.

Damn, I hoped that I would get to see some of my old friends, but I guess that's not going to happen.

I then let out a sigh.

Well, at least Michael is here.

Huh?

I turned my head and saw that I was at Zane's Pokepuff stand.

Well what do you know, it's still here.

Having nothing better to do, I sat down at one of the chairs and started thinking.

"Can I take your order?"

That voice nearly made me fall off my chair; I was so started.

I looked up, and nearly fell down again.

"Are you alright?" The Hydreigon in front of me asked. "I didn't scare you did I?"

There was no doubt about it, this is Zane.

"Sorry," I said, a blush appearing on my face. "You just startled me; I came over here to sit down and I thought no one worked here."

"Nope," He replied with a smile. "I'm Zane, and I run this little bakery."

Oh yeah, despite my lack of freaking out, I was screaming on the inside.

Zane was alive, but how?

"Well, since I'm here." I said and looked at the menu. "I think I'll order something."

I looked at all of the yummy treats, and decided to get my favorite mint puff.

"I'll take-"

Zane was already holding a mint puff in front of me.

What…

"How did you…" I asked. "I was…"

"For some reason, Zangoose really like mint pokepuffs." The dragon answered as he handed me the puff.

I took a bite out of the puff and as much as I wanted to jump out of the chair and hug the dragon, I had to keep cool.

It was just as good as when I first tried it. I could make these things, but mine were nothing compared to Zane's.

"Oh yeah, you remind me of someone I know."

I stopped chewing for a second and looked back at Zane.

"His name was Aladar, and he was a bit different from most Zangoose." The dragon continued. "A great kid, he's off with Team Magma somewhere in Tandor."

Not anymore I'm not.

This little explanation went on for about half an hour, but it was kinda enjoyable, and I got free pokepuffs.

"Oh yeah, and despite all of this, I married his father."

I then stopped in mid-bite.

What did he just say?!

"Yeah," Zane continued. "Kicks may not have made the best decisions when it comes to Aladar. He pretty much cries everytime someone mentions him. I really wish that I could have been a father for little Aladar, I'm sure things would have gone better if I was there."

Okay, Dad actually misses me?

My head was starting to spin a little.

"Leaf had moved out and now lives with Leo Grey," He said with a chuckle. "It's funny how I've married into a rich family, then my son-in-law did the same thing. Rotor and Leaf didn't break up, but they just lost interest in each other. Rotor moved."

Okay, Leaf is with Leo, and Rotor moved from Ray Town.

Well, at least Zane was giving me info about what's been going on since I've left.

"Are you talking about Aladar again?"

That voice came from the right of me, and I saw Terrakion walking towards the stand.

"I told you already," He said and sat down. "Aladar isn't coming back."

He then looked at me.

"You should probably leave before he talks you ears off."

Well, it's a little too late for that.

"Don't mind him." Zane then said. "He hasn't been the same ever since Keldeo left him.

Say what!?

"Dude!" Terrakion shouted. "You don't need to go telling the whole world!"

I completely understood Terrakion's anger; he was a mess when Keldeo was kidnapped, I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling now.

Apparently there's been more going on than I thought, but I would have never guessed that Keldeo would leave Terrakion.

"This town is full of strangers." The rock-type then said. "It's hard to find a friendly face around here. I want Aladar back!"

"I want him back just as much as you Terra." Zane stated.

"I beg to differ." The warrior replied. "I miss him to the point that I can't sleep at night. It might be because I miss Keldeo, but I just stop thinking about him; I'm not one of those guys that just want to get in his pants, I just can't help but feel like things would get better if Aladar came back."

It was almost impossible not to blush after hearing that. I knew that Terrakion cared about me, but I would have never guessed that things would have gotten so bad to the point that I would be the only who could fix it.

All three of us then sighed.

"You know that Michael wouldn't be too happy if he heard what you had just said." The dragon said and put his hand on his forehead. "But you are right; things would be better if Aladar came back. We all miss him."

"I will smack him in the head the next time I see him."

That voice came to my left; Ratchet the Arcanine was now sitting next to me.

"I can't believe he cut all of his connections with us." The canine said and ordered a drink. "I blame Kicks."

"You're still mad at him?" Zane asked with a sigh. "It's been six years."

"Yeah, six years without Aladar." The fire-type continued.

Okay, this was starting to get out of hand.

Michael's been waiting for me, but Terrakion now has a crush on me. Dad wants me back, and Leaf lives with Leo. Zane and Ratchet also miss me.

It was still frustrating how all of this was going on because I was gone, but I could guess that it was also because the Swords of Unova broke, and Keldeo left Terrakion.

I kinda wanted to tell them the truth, but how would they react?

Well, I guess I would find out another day.

I needed to get back to the hotel so I could call Team Magma and tell them what happened.

 **So, how is everyone? Do you feel better now that you have read this?**

 **I'm looking at you Roy; didn't see that comin' did ya?**

 **Thoughts and opinions?**


	5. The Wanted Zangoose

**Time to read comments *puts on glasses***

 **WintersGhost- Make sure to clean up that mess, I don't want tea stains on my carpet.**

 **Komamura's Son- Sorry, Michael has his own special, no execution. Also, get up off the carpet, I don't any drool stains.**

 **PrimalShinyKyogre- I already answered you.**

 **The Black Snorlax- Ten times better huh, well, I try my best.**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight- It's called comedy, imagine being used to a giant building next to your house, then waking up one morning and seeing that it's gone. That's how Aladar feels. The transition wasn't rushed or out of place.**

 **Raiga- Well, Aladar does wear red dye a lot. Six years is a long time, and as for random, it's just how I work.**

 ***Takes of glasses***

 **So, guess who caught a shiny Skrelp that evolved into a Dragalge? This guy! I love him much, he looks so cool and pretty.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise I would switch Dragalge's normal form with it's shiny form. Seriously, Dragalge is cool, but it's normal colors are so unappealing.**

 **Anyway...**

"Well, try to take it easy Aladar." Groudon said with a light sigh. "I'll send you a new holo-caster, and a small package of things that should make living there a little easier."

At the moment, I was using the public holo-caster at the hotel, and I had just got done telling Groudon about my little experience that took place on my way here.

"And again, I'm sorry for what happened to Cuatro." He continued. "He told you didn't he?"

"That him coming with me was a setup to get the two of us together?" I said. "Yeah, he told me."

A light blush then appeared on the dino's face.

"But I appreciate it." I then said. "Cuatro and I had a lot in common, and I really liked him more than I did anyone who had a crush on me."

It was a shame though; it had to be Cuatro of all people who had to die protecting me.

Fuck you Arceus.

"Anyway, I still have my Team Magma card on me, so I don't need to worry about money. I can last with what I have at the moment."

Although I could use a new pair of clothes.

After saying goodbye, I left the hotel lobby and went back outside to see that it was snowing lightly.

It was winter after all.

"Well, I guess I could go find a thrift shop or something to go buy a jacket." I said and started wandering.

As I walked, I watched as the streetlights in the town had turned on, considering the days were getting darker due to the time of year. But despite it being winter and snowing, it wasn't too cold that I would freeze out here.

I will say though, the town looked pretty with the snow falling and lights turning on.

These thoughts were interrupted when something hit me in the back of the head.

Oww, that hurt.

I turned around and saw a Sandslash there, and he was twirling around a few stones above his hand.

"What's the big idea?" I asked.

"Stick to your side of town you slut." He replied, making my ears shoot up.

Did he just call me a slut?

Oh Hell no!

"I don't give a damn if you're new or not. I own these streets." He continued. "Get lost."

"You do not own these streets." I replied. "And I can walk wherever the hell I want to."

That statement caused the ground-type to launch more rocks at me. I was easily able to take control of those rocks with my Rock Tomb, sending them back at him ten fold.

What surprised me was that he fell so easily; Rock moves shouldn't do that much to a ground-type.

"Fine, I'll let this slide for now." He said with a grunt. "Have fun choking on all of those dicks."

Saying that, he rushed off.

That was weird.

Okay, back to my walk.

I continued walking, and couldn't get that Sandslash out of my mind.

"What was his problem, and why did he say those offensive things to me?" I asked myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a thrift shop in the distance, making me wander in that direction.

When I opened the store, I was greeted to gust of warm air, as well as the Noivern that I met earlier.

"I didn't know that you worked here too." I said and approached the counter.

"Oh, hey kid." He said with a smile. "Yeah, I have a few jobs here in Ray Town."

Well, I guess that it was one more friendly face.

"Oh yeah, I never got your name." I then said.

"The name's Cloudbreaker." He said. "And you?"

Cloudbreaker huh, suitable name for a Noivern.

"My name is Aladar," I replied. "I never got to thank you for the special."

"Oh, so you're Aladar." He said and rubbed my marks, causing a little bit of my dye to get on his fingers. "You're that Zangoose who Michael loves so much."

By Arceus, I was an idiot.

Why did I just say that? I just gave away my secret to someone who is well acquainted to Michael and my friends.

"They'll be so happy to know that you're back in town!" He said with a smile. "You don't know how much they've missed you."

"I am well aware." I quickly replied, trying to hush the dragon. "You can't tell them that I'm here!"

The Noivern then gave me a confused look.

"Why not?" He then asked. "A lot has happened since you've left, and Michael does nothing but train so that he would stronger for you. You should have seen the rage that was on his face after you left the training area, he claimed that he wasn't strong enough to beat a Zangoose, and he broke a mirror, cutting his fist really badly."

Great…

"Not only that, but Michael and Terrakion have been fighting over you a lot. I know that Michael really cares for you, but Terra does as well, considering that he's been through a lot recently." Cloud continued. "They both need you; I know that you can only choose one, but them knowing that you're here would help them a lot."

I then let out a sigh.

I'm going to need to think about this, but I need a solution that would buy me some time.

"Fine, you can tell them that I'm here." I stated. "Just don't tell them that I'm Aladar, I'll be the one to do that."

The Noivern then smiled again.

"Awesome." He replied. "Now, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, a jacket." I said. "I don't need a thick winter coat or anything, just something light that can keep heat in, and maybe fuzzy on the inside."

Right after saying that, Cloudbreaker went into the room behind him, and pulled out a small purple and orange jacket. It looked exactly my size, and the design of spirals wasn't to shabby.

He then handed me the jacket, and I tried it on; it fit me perfectly, and it felt like it didn't weigh a thing.

"I like it." I said with a smile. "It looks cool, how much is it?"

Cloudbreaker shook his head.

"Free of charge; it belongs with you." He stated. "It used to be Michael's; he cleaned out his old house recently, and one of the things that he brought here was that jacket that he wore when he was a teenager."

"Oh really?" I replied. "Well, he does have good taste in clothes."

I have a feeling that I might keep this for a while.

It was faint, but I swore that the jacket still had a bit of Michael's scent on it.

Michael…

"You gave him my old jacket?!"

That's what I heard when the doors to the shop opened, revealing the Nidoking I beat earlier.

This ought to be good…

"Well, it does look pretty good on me." I stated.

"No one asked you." He replied with a grunt, then turned to Cloudbreaker. "Here."

He then gave the dragon a fifty-dollar bill.

I wonder what that was for?

"We made a bet." Cloud said with a smile. "If he got beat this month he would give me fifty bucks, and vice-versa if he didn't."

"Yeah, thanks for that kid." Michael said with a glare. "And just so you know, I held back when I fought you."

I then looked at his right hand, which was bandaged up poorly.

"Maybe you should have Ratchet look at that." I said and pointed to his hand.

"What's it to you?" He replied.

It was really hard not to let out a sigh.

But I did eventually.

"I'll catch you later Cloudbreaker." I said and turned to leave.

"Make sure you give my regards to Aladar!" The dragon shouted. "Tell him that I look forward to meeting him!"

After him saying that, I quickened my pace, doing my best to get away from the shop.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

So, the next place that I decided to go to was back to Zane's Pokepuff stand. This was partially because I didn't know of any other places to get quick food besides the actual supermarket, and because it was close to my hotel.

Zane didn't mind having me back at all, he just kept that smile on his face, and continued talking about the new oven he just got.

"Being a baker is cool, but I'm now trying to make pizzas, that's why this place just got the new oven." He explained. "You'll be the first one to try one of my new homemade pizzas with me. This one is on the house, that way if it's bad, I won't need to give you a refund."

I chuckled at this.

Well, he does know how to keep a person entertained.

"Now that I think of it, making pizza is a form of baking. Like making cakes, you need to make batter, or in this case dough. It's different than pie dough though, you need to refrigerate it so it can expand." Zane continued. "And this is just going to be a cheese pizza, for I don't really have any other toppings at the moment."

"Well," I said. "Let's not forget that there are also dessert pizzas."

I then pointed at the chocolate pokepuff that I was eating.

"I know that you can use frostings on pizzas, and you can put candy, berries, and such on them as well." I pointed out.

"By Arceus, you're a genius!" He almost shouted. "I can't believe I never thought of that. I'm making one of those as soon as we get done eating this one; I hope you have a big appetite."

Oh man, Zane is just too funny.

"Entertaining the customers are we?"

My mood suddenly lightened after hearing that voice.

I looked beside me and a certain Blaziken took a seat to my left.

"You got that right hun." The dragon said and kissed the avian sitting beside me.

I couldn't help but look away slightly after seeing those matching silver rings they were wearing.

"The pizza is almost ready!" The dragon stated.

"Well," I then said and got off the stool. "I'll get out of your guy's way now."

I was just about to walk away, but was pulled back by the dark-dragon by my collar.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said and sat me back down. "You are eating this pizza, and the dessert one that I'm making next. Try to run, and I will give chase, then tie you to the seat so you'll be forced to eat the food I make you."

...

That was almost scary.

"I wouldn't fight him kid." Kicks said with a shrug. "Once he sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him. I learned that the hard way."

Okay…

"Yeah," The dragon continued. "We have this thing where we swap roles every time we-"

"I think he gets the idea." The fire-type said, putting his hand over Zane's mouth. "We don't really need to give examples."

Suddenly a light blush came to my face, and I also facepalmed.

I knew what Zane was about to say, and now I was doing my best to not imagine Zane and my dad fucking.

Arceus damn it.

"Okay, new topic." Kicks said as Zane pulled the pizza out of the oven. "Are you new in town?"

Well, technically no, but this was no time for the truth.

"Yeah, I was on the train that got attacked yesterday." I said, perking both of their interests. "I was coming up here for some vacation time from my job, and the whole thing just exploded. I suffered a few small burns, but I think I was the only one who survived."

I then sighed a little, thinking about Cuatro.

"As soon as I got into to town, I stayed at the hotel for a while. I was planning on telling The Swords what happened, but apparently it doesn't exist in Unova anymore." I continued. "Luckily I slept with my wallet in my pocket, otherwise I'm not sure what I would have done."

Right after my explanation, Zane handed us each a slice of pizza.

It tasted good, but it was a bit burnt on the bottom.

"I see," Kicks replied. "Ever since Tocaro got out of prison, as well as Ice and Keldeo leaving, the Swords slowly began to fall apart. Some of the old members who still live here work for the police force, while everyone else just left."

I nodded and finished the slice.

I was about to ask for another one, but halted when Zane's Holo Caster rang.

"Uh-oh, Michael's calling." The dragon muttered, then answered it. "Hey Mike, what's up?" He asked the hologram.

"Zane, this is important." The poison-type quickly stated. "Okay, there's this weird Zangoose that arrived in town recently, and I think he knows something about Aladar."

Both Zane and Kicks then gave me strange looks.

Next thing I know, Kicks' Holo Caster was ringing.

"Uh-oh, Ratchet is calling." The Blaziken stated, then answered the call. "I would have never expected you to call me."

"Shut it birdbrain," Ratchet replied. "I'm only calling you because this is an urgent matter!"

Five bucks says it's about me.

"There is this weird Zangoose that recently arrived in town; I met him earlier, and didn't expect much from him. There is a chance that he might know who Aladar is." The canine continued.

"And for all we know," Michael continued. "He could be Aladar! We have almost everyone in our group looking for him."

There was then an awkward silence between the three of us when the two older males finished their conversations.

Okay, I think that's my cue to leave.

"Umm, bye!"

I was about to run, but once again, Zane pulled me back and sat me back down.

"I told you already," He strictly stated. "You're not leaving until you eat both of the pizzas!"

I was just surprised as for that was the reason Zane was forcing me to stay.

"And we have a few questions to ask you." Dad said and crossed his arms. "I have a feeling that you're not telling us something kid, and trust me, Aladar has bunch of good friends in this town who miss him, and will squeeze every drop of information out of you."

"Like you?" I replied, and gave the fire-type a glare.

The stern look of the Blaziken quickly faded after I said that.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Aladar left because of you and Leaf." I stated. "At least Rotor wrote him a letter of apology, so Aladar doesn't hate his guts."

I would be lying if I said I hated his guts, but I wasn't really on good terms with him.

Now Leaf on the other hand, I hate him.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to the hotel so I can avoid the mob of people who will now stalk me for the next few days."

I then turned to Zane.

"Thank you for the pizza Zane, the crust at the bottom was a little burnt, but that's all." I said and hopped off the seat. "I promise that I'll try your dessert pizza next time I'm here."

Those words said, I made my way back to the hotel.

 **So, more drama for Aladar, like usual.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	6. Normal to Shiny

**Okay, time to read comments *Puts on glasses***

 **Guest- Al may not be able to catch a break, but his life's an adventure at least.**

 **Raiga- Well, I do my best. As long as you're enjoying it.**

 **PrimalShinyKyogre- Yup, new chapter.**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight- There was no green exposed, Cloudbreaker just touched him and got a little dye on his fingers. As For Kicks, it was justified.**

 **TheBlackSnorlax- Read all you want, but don't forget to read this new chapter I'm posting.**

 **Komamura's Son- No, Michael isn't going to pull a Tharja... But that doesn't mean someone else wont. Well, everyone I've actually talked to about this fic says that Ratchet is their favorite character.**

 **BlueFlare1654- As appreciated as reviews are, they aren't mandatory. As long as you like reading this fic, you're cool. Glad to have another reader.**

 ***Takes off glasses***

 **Okay, two cool things happened.  
One: I managed to graduate, good for me.** **Two: I HATCHED THE SHINY ARON! He's an Aggron now, and I fucking love him.**

 **This chapter introduces a new character.  
I also added some Pokelogic to this chapter, can you find it?**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise I would make gigantic plushies of Nidoking.**

 **Anyway...**

Alright, let's try to make this a good day.

It was now seven in the morning when I had woken up from my sleep, now thinking about what I was going to do today.

"Now let's just hope that I don't run into a certain group of people today." I said and put on the clothes I wore yesterday, red contacts, as well as applied the rest of the red dye I had on me. "I hope that the package Groudon sent comes soon; otherwise I'll have to go clothes shopping."

Not that I have anything against it, I'm just too lazy to do it.

That aside, I looked out the window of my room to see the harbor at the edge of Ray Town, and saw a very large ship there; a pirate ship.

Well, at least I think it is.

"Well, time to go downstairs and get some food." I said and grabbed my wallet and coat. "Then I'll just wander the town."

As much as I just wanted to hide in my room all day, that would just bore me to death.

Right after getting some food from the lounge, I left the hotel and started my way to the harbor area where I saw that ship.

I really didn't know why I was heading that way, but maybe I could relax around the shore area.

Oh yeah, did I mention that it was lightly snowing still, because it was.

Well, so far things are going well.

"That's him; over there."

Arceus damn it…

I turned around and saw the Sandslash that I met yesterday, as well as a muscular looking Gogoat wearing a tuxedo.

"I see…" The grass-type said with some thought. "No, I don't think I've hired this Zangoose."

Huh?

"I must apologize for my employee here." The goat said and approached me.

"Umm, don't worry about it." I replied as the Gogoat shook my hand.

I wasn't blushing because he was handsome or anything; I just have a funny history with Gogoat that I will explain later.

"But I will say." He continued, a smile creeping on his face. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

The blush on my face only got redder.

Before I was able to reply though, a spear of ice had almost hit the both of us, and I ended up dodging it by falling backwards.

I then looked in the direction of where the spear had come from, and saw a not-so-amused Nidoking there.

Shit.

"You stay the hell away from him." Michael growled as he approached the grass-type. "He is not one of your whores."

Wait, what?

I then looked at the Gogoat, who only chuckled at the angry Nidoking.

"Well, I was only going to offer him a job." He said and chuckled again. "My little Sandslash had mistaken him as one yesterday, so I was planning on clearing up this misunderstanding."

"Bullshit!" Michael replied. "I'm only telling you this once; stay away from him!"

Wow, Mike must not like this guy at all.

"Very well." The grass-type said and put his hands up in surrender, then looked at me. "You have a nice day now."

Okay, I was confused.

The Sandslash then stuck his tongue out at me as he left; I just did the same to him.

Whatever, time to get back to whatever I was doing.

"Wait!"

Yup, I knew that was coming.

Just as I had begun walking, Michael took his place right next to me.

"I need to talk to you." He said. "You know about Aladar; you're from Tandor aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." I replied. "And I know Aladar. Are you happy now?"

I will have to say though, it is really annoying how all of my old friends are prodding me to say stuff about myself; and I really don't like lying to them.

"Aladar wanted me to keep quiet when I came here, and I don't intend on breaking that promise." I stated as the two of us continued walking. "It's bad enough I said too much to Cloudbreaker, thinking that he didn't know you guys."

"But still, we're his friends." Mike replied. "We've been worried about him."

I just let out a sigh.

Arceus damn it, why do bad things always have to happen to me.

"Leave me alone Michael." I said, then turned the opposite direction that Michael was heading.

Michael then grabbed my arm, and my eyes flashed yellow.

This resulted in me grabbing his arm with my other arm, freezing it with my Ice Beam, then with a Poison Jab, breaking the ice that was on his frozen arm. Soon he was on the ground clutching his arm that was now bleeding from several sharp cuts that were caused from the shattered ice.

I really didn't want to hurt him, but he was really pissing me off.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I shouted at the trembling Nidoking. "Stop bothering me!"

Though after I said that, something strange happened, and I saw a small green orb in the distance, rushing upwards to the sky.

Huh?

As the orb rose, it began to get bigger, but then vanished when it hit the clouds.

"Agh!" I shouted as I looked back at Michael, also jumping. "Michael, you're turning blue!"

"Agh!" He replied and looked at me. "Kid, your marks are turning blue!"

What?!

After hearing that, I sprinted to harbor so I could see.

Woah…

I stared at my reflection in the water, and it was true; my red dye I was wearing had turned blue, as well as the red contacts I was wearing.

But it wasn't just me; I had looked over at the ships near me and saw that everyone was freaking out over the color change that had just happened.

…

Hold on…

That Sawk went purple, and that Vulpix is now gold…

My marks are blue, and Michael turned blue.

Woah, everyone is in turning into shiny pokemon!

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Laugh at me, I dare you!" I heard as I approached the famous pokepuff stand I loved so much. "I will tear you all to pieces!"

Surprisingly, this behavior was coming from Zane.

When I got to the stand and everyone noticed me, I looked at Zane, and a grin crept on my face.

"Not one word!" The dragon stated. "Or I will shove burning pizza down your throat!"

That did it, I was laughing now.

"I will say though, you pull off green, purple, and black pretty well Zane." I said mockingly.

I was then smacked in the head with a ratchet.

Oh well, it was worth it.

"Now is not the time kid." The golden Arcanine stated, then looked at the group. "Officer Magnezone said that he's on the job, looking for whoever's responsible. The thing is though, this is only affecting our color, nothing else in the body is being harmed by whatever this is."

Well, that was good to know.

"Speaking of. You."

The canine then looked at me.

"I need to give you a check up." He stated.

Dear Arceus, not this again.

"Why exactly?" I asked. "I had one like a week ago; I'm fine."

"But you've been exposed to a lot of Nuclear Pokemon." He then said. "Arceus knows how many have fucked you." He then muttered.

"I have never been fucked by a Nuclear pokemon." I quickly replied. "Don't think I didn't hear that."

Rude.

But now that I think of it; I'm the one who's always coming to this place.

"Is this seat taken?"

My fur bristled at that voice. It normally doesn't but in this case the reason was obvious.

Seviper.

A surprising large Seviper took the seat right next to me, and it took almost all of my energy to not look at his muscled chest that was exposed due to the shirt he was wearing.

"I'll take your finest." The snake said.

"Um, you know this is a bake shop right?" Zane said. "We don't serve alcohol here."

"And I ain't looking for any." He replied. "One Shuca smoothie for me, and one Occa one for the absolutely adorable little Zangoose who is trying to get away."

I was almost there, but Zane had once again reached over the stand to grab me and sit me down.

Arceus Damn it.

You know, I've been saying that a lot lately. I'm wondering when Arceus will appear out of nowhere and smack me.

"So," The shiny Seviper said and put his arm on my shoulder. "Come here often?"

"You fuck." I replied, then turned my head away from the reptile.

"Aww, don't be like that." He said. "You know, I've always thought that this hate relationship between Zangoose and Seviper was pointless. Look at you kid, I'm betting that loins must be on fire looking at me."

The comment was replied with a smack on the head by Ratchet.

He was still wearing a stupid grin though.

"The name's Hiro." He said and extended his hand. "And your name would be?"

I just stood there, blushing with a glare, and stared at the serpent smiling at me.

Truth be told, I was just having a hard time thinking of a name.

"Tandor." I just said. "I was named after the region that I was born in."

I didn't shake his hand though.

"Alright Tandor," He said and put his hand to his side. "Ever met a pirate before, because you're looking at one now."

A pirate?

I guess that explains the pirate shirt.

"You're a pirate?" Zane asked. "You're a pretty weird pirate for eating here."

"Well you're a pretty weird shop owner Mr. Hydreigon." He replied.

I do see his logic though: Seviper pirate eating at a bakery; Dark-Dragon running a bakery. They're both as equally weird.

"Here you are." Zane said and handed us our drinks. "Enjoy."

Then there was an awkward silence.

I really didn't know what was more weird though; the fact that everyone was staring at me and Hiro, or the fact that they have forgotten that we are all shiny pokemon now.

Well, almost all of us were shinies now.

"So…" Kicks said, breaking the silence. "Anything interesting going on in life?"

I really wanted to reply with something regarding the fact that we all had a sudden color change, but decided against it.

"Well," Hiro said. "I'm planning on asking someone out to dinner tonight at that Kalos restaurant I saw earlier. The ship I work on is falling apart, so I'm going to be in town for a while. I might as well enjoy myself, and I could go eat alone, but what would be the fun in that?"

"Oh, I know that place." I said. "My boss tore a hole in their wall a few years ago."

Everyone chuckled when I said that, besides Kicks of course.

"It wasn't because of bad service was it?" The snake asked. "Because I don't have a fancy tux or anything."

"No, just team rivalry, at least that's what I've heard." I lied. "I haven't actually been there before."

"Well look who it is."

I took a deep sigh.

Michael and Terrakion had just approached us.

"I just can't get away from you, can I?" The blue Nidoking asked and sat down. "I'm surprised that you actually come here everyday."

Hey, that makes two of us Mike.

"Hey Terra." I said, ignoring Michael. "Love the color scheme."

Terrakion just gave me a nod.

Well, at least some shines look cool.

"So, who's the new guy?" Mike asked as the dragon gave him a smoothie. "And why isn't he trying to kill the Zangoose?"

Hiro then laughed.

"The name's Hiro." The snake said. "I just got into town and decided to come here for a drink. I'm a lover not a fighter. Well, actually I am a fighter, I just really like Zangoose, especially ones that pretend to hate me."

He then winked at me, making me blush again.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Another voice said.

Walking towards us were four people: Cloudbreaker, Turbo, Cobalion, and Chester.

Well, a few more friendly faces.

"Ooh, Zangoose!" Both Turbo and Chester said at the same time, then looked at each other. "I call dibs!"

Great...

I did laugh at Turbo though; he was pink.

 **So yeah...**

 **Thoughts and opinions?**


	7. Aladar is back! (Sorta)

**Time to read comments *Puts on glasses***

 **WintersGhost- Due to copyright, I'm not sure if I can do that.**

 **The Muffin Man- Yes, yes it would...**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight- You noticed, notice more in this chapter.**

 **Raiga- Plot turning is best if done right. This story almost has half the reviews of my first one, and this story only has seven chapters while the other one has twenty-nine.**

 **The Black Snorelax- Less cliffhangers, and this chapter is longer than any other that I have written so far.**

 **PrimalShinyKyogre- This chapter might answer your question.**

 ***Takes of glasses***

 **Nothing much really going on over here, except none of my favorite stories ever get updated.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise I would release Hoopa and Volcanion already, 'cause no one wants to shut up about it.**

 **Anyway...**

"-Hic!-"

Arceus Damn it, I've been hiccupping all afternoon.

"Ooh, looks like someone is going to learn a new move soon." Cobalion said with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's why he's been doing that all afternoon." Zane then said. "I wonder what move it's going to be?"

That makes two of us.

I then watched as Cobalion pulled out his holo-caster.

"Let's see here…" The deer said and fiddled with his device. "If I'm going to make a guess, it'll probably be Detect or Close Combat."

"No." I replied. "I -hic- learned those moves a while ago."

"What moves do you know anyway kid?" Hiro asked. "I'm a bit curious."

Oh really?

Another hic left my mouth.

"I know Fire -hic- Lance, Poison Jab, Solarbeam, and Ice Beam." I said.

I also knew Aura Sphere and Rock Tomb, but I wasn't going to mention them.

This was also pretty weird considering that I didn't do this the last time that I learned a move, which was Solarbeam.

"Well, since we're all here for once," Zane suddenly said. "Why don't we all to Raimon to eat. It's been awhile since all of us hung out like this."

"Should I call Leaf and Leo, and ask them if they want to come?" Kicks asked.

Wait, what?

"-Hic!-"

"As long as Leo makes sure to wear a shirt, then I have no objections." Cobalion replied, as well as the others.

Well, Ratchet let out more of a grunt then a reply.

Also, I would take that as my cue to leave.

"Where're are you going Tandor?" Cobalion asked as I got out of my seat.

"Oh, just -hic- back to the hotel." I replied.

"Oh, no you don't." Zane said and tried to grab me, but this time failing. "Get over here, you're coming with us."

I then let out a sigh.

"Maybe some -hic- other time." I replied. "I have some things to do regarding -hic- Team Magma and those people on the -hic- loose."

My main thought was asking for Nox, Kitako, Zap, Tatsuki, and Flare to come help. Maybe Lewis, Darrius, and Slasher too.

The only reason I said Lewis though is because maybe he would want to see his father and brother.

Also, I wonder if they're taking me seriously, with my hiccuping and all.

"Are you talking about those four cloaked figures?" Cobalion then asked, getting a nod and a hic from me. "The police are already on the case."

"Well a little Team Magma help wouldn't hurt." I stated. "I was just -hic- thinking about calling a few friends of mine to come over for a -hic- few weeks."

That said, everyone except for Hiro went silent, then turned their heads away.

Was it something I said?

"Umm, Tandor?"

That voice came from the blue Nidoking.

"Do you think that you could ask Aladar to come?" He asked. "We all miss him over here."

Shit, I should have known that they were going to ask that.

I really need to tell them…

"I'll see what I can do." I replied. "I can't guarantee that he'll -hic- say yes though."

Everyone's face then lit up.

"I'll tell you his answer as soon as I can." I then said.

"Can I come with you?" Michael then asked.

"Yeah!" Zane said. "Why don't you just use my Holo-Caster to call him?"

I then growled.

"Because, Aladar isn't -hic- priority number one right now; at least not to -hic- me." I answered. "I -hic- need to talk to -hic- Groudon first, and discuss stuff with him before anything else."

Stupid hiccups.

With that said, I turned my back to the group and made my way back to the hotel.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"You okay Al?" Groudon asked with a chuckle. "It's kinda hard to take you seriously right now."

Arceus Damn it.

"Now is not -hic- the time Boss." I replied. "Can you -hic- send them over?" I asked. "And if you're -hic- wondering. I'm learning a new move soon."

"Mr. Seon."

I turned my head and rolled my eyes when I saw Cloudbreaker at the front desk.

"Be back in a sec." I said and turned off the public caster.

"Your package has arrived." The Noivern said with his usual smile.

"Yeah yeah." I replied and took the box. "I -hic- swear; you're everywhere."

With a small nod, I walked to the elevator and took it to my floor, then walked to my room and set everything down on my bed.

A few sets of clothes, a few bottles of blue (supposed to be red) dye, the new holo caster, my favorite set of Tms, and few other minor things.

"Good, now I can take a -hic- shower." I said to myself. "It's been a few days since I've -hic- taken one."

Now that I think of it; if the red dye I was wearing turned blue, then what color would my green marks have turned?

I didn't wait to find out.

I lifted up my shirt to reveal the lightning bolt that ran from my side to my chest. I kinda expected it to be green, but it was light-orange color almost like a topaz gemstone.

"Well, looks like I -hic- still stand out as a shiny." I said with a light sigh. "Well, I guess it still looks pretty cool."

Saying nothing else, I spent the next hour getting the dye off of my body and changing into some of the clothes that were sent to me. At the moment, I was just watching some Tv and relaxing.

"Mr. Seon!"

That was Cloudbreaker, who was now knocking on my door.

Arceus that Noivern…

"Are you by yourself?" I asked, hiccuping afterward.

"Yeah, everyone is at Raimon right now." He replied. "It's safe to open up."

I sighed and opened the door, revealing the green Noivern.

"Ooh, love the color." He said and stroked my ear.

"Do you -hic- need something?" I asked. "I'm trying to relax here."

"No, not really." He said. "I just wanted to check up on you."

Oh, how nice…

That was sarcasm by the way.

"And I kinda want to know that new move that you'll be learning, so I thought that I would hang with you for a bit." He continued. "It's my break anyway."

Great, so much for relaxing.

"-Hic-"

"So," The Noivern said and walked in. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Morenatsu." I said, a hiccup following. "It's one of my favorite shows."

And now that I think of it; it's funny how that the Tatsuki I know as well as the Tatsuki in the show are both shiny Dragonite. The only thing different about them is that my Tatsuki has abs while the one in the show has a gut.

"I see." He replied. "I have the uncensored versions."

He what?!

"I don't think they would be able to play the uncensored versions on Tv." Cloudbreaker continued. "You would be surprised of how much story has been cut because of it. Do you want me to go get it?"

Yes, but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to watch that kind of stuff when he was around.

With that thought, me and Cloudbreaker spent the next few hours playing Smash Bros together.

"Shouldn't you have gone back to work a while ago?" I asked as I pressed buttons on my Ds.

"I should have done a lot of things." He replied. "But in the end it doesn't really matter."

Wow…

Our conversation was interrupted when the sound of sirens and an explosion happened.

What the…

The two of us immediately dropped our game systems and ran to the bottom floor to see what the hell had just happened.

The town square was in flames.

"Guys!"

That voice came from a Lucario.

"Anti-Blades!" He shouted, then ran towards the fire.

"Anti-Blades?!" The two of us repeated, then did the same.

This made no sense; with Tocaro away, the Anti-Blades shouldn't be attacking the town, let alone be active at all.

"Kid, watch out!"

I wasn't really thinking as I ran, so I almost ran into a set of spikes that someone had left before me.

"Wow," A Krookodile said with grin. "Now you're cute; I think I'll take you."

I remember this Krookodile; he was an Anti-Blade who joined a little after I left. He was also the guy that Windy punched six years ago.

"Cloudbreaker, go help the others at the fire, I'll take this guy." I said, receiving a nod from the dragon.

I then turned to the dark-type.

"I don't really know why you're here, but I'm not going to let you get away with this."

I said that with a glare, but the Krookodile wasn't fazed at all.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" He asked. "You're just a little Zan-"

I really love it when people underestimate me sometimes. Sending an Aura Sphere his way and shutting him up was really satisfying. Speaking of Aura Sphere, I'm actually more of a special attacker than a physical, seeing how I have more ranged moves.

Well sorta, seeing how Fire Lance counts as both.

As much as I wanted to gloat to the nearly unconscious pokemon, I had other things to do. I continued my way towards the square, only to be met by more Anti-Blades.

But on the bright side, all of my friends were here.

"Agh!"

That sounded like Michael!

It didn't take me long to find the blue Nidoking; he was fighting was a Rhydon who looked overly-happy for some reason.

Hold on, Michael has two injured hands, he shouldn't be battling!

"Where is your Zangoose now?" The Rhydon asked. "It's a shame, if you had just stayed with me, this wouldn't have had to end like this."

"I never liked you!" Mike replied. "And I'm not ready to give up just yet."

Well, it looks like these two know each other.

Better ready a Solarbeam.

"You just don't know when to move on do you?" Mike said and blocked a Hammer Arm from the rock-type. "You need to start chasing someone else, because we are never going to happen!"

"You're the one who needs to move on!" The Rhydon replied. "That Zangoose doesn't love you! He left you, if he loved you, he would still be here!"

Mike didn't seem to be happy when he said that, seeing how he used Dark Savor and drove it right through the Rhydon's leg.

That didn't do much though.

"That Zangoose is just an excuse for you to not be with me."

Michael was now panting from exhaustion, and the Rhydon was no longer in a good mood.

"I pity you Michael." He said and knocked the Nidoking to the ground with an Ice Punch. "You only fall for little sluts, no wonder he left."

The Solarbeam that I had just fired was probably the strongest one since I learned the move. Rhydon have pretty bad special defence, and also being a rock-ground he took quite some damage.

Okay, now to get Michael out of here.

"Michael!" I shouted and ran towards the Nidoking.

He was unconscious…

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." I said.

"No!"

What I didn't expect was to get Ice Punched in the back by the Rhydon that he was just facing.

How was he still up?

"He's mine! I won't let you take him from me!"

The two of us then stared at each other, and it felt like everything went silent, all but the wind.

And that's when it hit him…

"It's you…"

The Rhydon was now shaking from all the rage he was feeling.

Man he looked pissed.

"You are the reason why he'll never love me. You, you…"

Oh my.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He then rushed at me with probably the strongest looking Ice Punch that I've ever seen in my life. It wasn't hard to dodge it though, since he was so slow.

"I did everything I could to show him how powerful I was!" He shouted, then tried again to attack me, now going crazy because none of his attacks were landing. "Why did he have to choose you over me? How are you better than I am?!"

I sighed a little, and he was now panting from exhaustion.

"There is so much wrong with you, that I don't even know where to start." I replied. "You look strong, but you're so reckless. Strength is nothing if your attacks don't hit."

"Stop being a smartass!" He replied. "You know that isn't what I meant!"

I then sighed again.

Time to be blunt.

"You're whiny, you're clingy, you can't support yourself in battle, and the only thing that you do is try to impress!"

He froze right after saying that.

"You're not his type at all." I continued. "Michael doesn't like you because you can't see yourself."

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means that you've lost your path." I answered. "You want something so bad that you forgot who you were. Look at yourself, you're trying to kill me because I have something that you don't; isn't that just ridiculous?"

It took a few minutes of silence, but the Rhydon eventually fell to his knees, tears now rolling down his eyes.

"I… I-"

He couldn't find any words; it's surprising how much words can impact people.

And now for my favorite part…

"Huh?" He said, then looked up when I sat next to him and patted him on the back. "Why are you… Aren't you mad at me? I hurt you, I hurt Mike…"

"True." I said with a chuckle. "But you've learned something, and it didn't take you long to figure out that you did wrong."

I then stood up.

"Come on, let's get you and Mike to the hospital." I said, stretching a little.

"Good idea." He replied. "Watch out!"

Huh?

Right behind me was a really large Drapion, and his arms pulled me into a crushing grip.

"I'll save you!" The Rhydon quickly said.

What happened next was crazy.

The Rhydon raised his arm and it glowed a neon green, then glowing green arrows shot up from the ground, instantly knocking out the poison-type behind me.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, moving away from the Drapion.

"I have no clue!" He replied, just as shocked as I was. "I was using assist, hoping that Michael knew a ground-type move!"

"Michael knows Poison Jab, Icicle Spear, Dark Savior, and Earthquake. He doesn't know whatever move that was!" I stated

"Well I don't think the Drapion knew it; we're the only ones in this area!" He replied.

I then took a look around.

Despite everything that just happened, I failed to notice that we were the only ones in this area, and that the flames had died down.

But who knew that move?

…

Hold on…

I also failed to recognize that my hiccups had gone away, and had completely forgotten how to use Rock Tomb…

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Thousand Arrows?!" Zane said in light shock.

"That's what the doctor said." I replied.

It was now eight in the evening, and I was once again back at Zane's Pokepuff stand, chilling with a very exhausted group of friends; save Michael and Ratchet, who were at the hospital, and Cobalion, Chester, Terrakion, and Turbo, who were working with the police.

So right now I was with Cloudbreaker, Hiro, Zane, and Kicks.

The moved that I learned was Thousand Arrows, and it was a Ground move that worked like Smack Down. I could use it one of two ways; make a bunch of arrows shoot from the ground, or pull a Rock Tomb and summon a few around me then shoot them in a certain direction.

So I guess forgetting Rock Tomb wasn't such a bad thing.

"Arceus, I'm tired." Hiro said with a yawn. "Tandor, I know I'm not the only one who wants to ask this, but why are your marks orange?"

I froze.

Apparently I also forgot that I left the hotel without dye on.

Arceus damn it.

"Well, I guess I'd better come clean here." I said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm actually a shiny Zangoose."

"But how could that be?" Zane then asked. "My son Leaf is a shiny Zangoose, and his marks turned the standard red color."

What?!

So shiny pokemon turn the standard color...

Fuck you Leaf, you screw me over even when you don't know it.

I guess now it's really time to come clean…

"My marks aren't blue though," I continued. "They're actually green, so that must be why they turned this topaz color instead of red."

Cloudbreaker smiled and nodded, Hiro looked a little confused, but Zane and Kicks froze.

"And my name isn't Tandor, it's actually, umm... Aladar."

"And I knew this already." Cloudbreaker added.

Hiro, still confused, said nothing, Zane was tearing up, and Kicks had put his head in his hand a let out a huge sigh.

"Aladar!" Zane nearly shouted, and pulled me over the counter. "It's really you!"

And now it was my turn to shed a few tears.

"Zane!" I replied and returned the dragon's hug. "I missed you so much."

The two of us then spent a minute crying.

After that minute, I wiped away my tears and looked back at Zane.

"I have so many questions." I said. "When I left Ray Town six years ago, I thought you were dead, what happened?"

"Oh Al," Zane said and hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry I worried you, and I'll make sure to tell you everything in due time."

Kicks was now gone, and a sigh escaped my lips.

"Give him time, he really missed you." The dragon said and scratched my head. "I'm sure he just needs some time alone."

Yeah…

"Guys, I need to ask you a favor." I said. "Can you guys not tell the others that I'm here? I'm planning on telling them on my own time."

"Okay." Hiro said.

"It's fine." Cloud replied.

"You'll still come here right?" Zane asked.

"Of course, but I'll just be wearing the blue dye." I answered.

The better question is why wouldn't I come back; I just got a little load off my shoulders.

"Oh well," I said and let go of my dad. "I need to get back to the hotel now. See you guys tomorrow."

"Good night!" They all said at the same time, making me chuckle a little.

"Bring me my Ds in the morning!" Cloudbreaker added.

 **Okay, this is where things get a little weird.  
The plot and end of this story is going to stay the same, but I don't know how to take it.  
I have a series of random letters here that represent paths, and I want you guys to vote on one of them. Over the next few chapters, the route that has the most votes will be the one taken.**

 **SFI  
** **GFI  
FR  
GHD  
PO  
** **RFI  
**

 **I may or may not reveal what these mean later. (No guessing!)**

 **And please leave a review alongside your vote; it would be weird if I got a bunch of reviews that were just letters. XD**

 **Good day to you all.**


	8. Dark Dream

**Okay, time to read comments *Puts on glasses***

 **AngeloHeroOfLight: Yeah, no one is perfect, and Al may have been a tad bit harsh, but you can't blame him for being constantly pestered.**

 **Raiga: Well, that's one of the fun parts of being an author.**

 **TheBlackSnorlax: Well, here you are.**

 **Alicorn Rarity: Oh don't you worry, you haven't seen the last of him just yet.**

 **Komamura's Son: of course, hiccupping Zangoose is cutest Zangoose. As for Kicks, you're absolutely correct.**

 **The Muffin Man: I try to update as much as I can. And what do you mean by lil chapter? The last chapter was the longest one yet.**

 **Wolfzrulz: I can't promise that will happen anytime soon, but you know it's going to happen eventually.**

 **WintersGhost: I just don't feel like it, if someone else is, then good for them.**

 ***takes off glasses***

 **Nothing says story like a three way tie in votes.  
GHD, PO, and RFI each have two votes, so the other three options are being scrapped.  
Sorry Roy, but you need to change your vote, and people who haven't voted yet, be sure to do that.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise I would give Terrakion a mega stone, and take it away from Mewtwo.**

 **Anyway...**

Arceus damn it, I can't sleep.

It was around three in the morning when I was wide awake in my bed, trying my best to fall asleep, but failing.

"Why can't I sleep?" I asked myself. "It's way too late for me to be up, and I swear I was tired when I got here."

Maybe I should take a walk.

I really didn't have anything better to do, so I got up, changed, and left the hotel.

It was pretty cold out, but Michael's coat kept me warm, and it sorta helped that the night sky looked very pretty.

Everything was quiet, not even the wind was blowing.

So quiet…

…

Okay, now I feel uncomfortable.

"It's probably nothing."

That said, I made my way down to the shore area and sat on the beach.

As relaxed as I was, I still had this unsettling feeling welling up within me.

"This is the perfect place and time of day to get murdered…" I muttered to myself.

...

Wow, that was kinda dark.

Damn that stupid song I love listening to.

"Okay, different thoughts now." I said and looked to the night sky.

As much as I tried, this cold feeling surrounded me, and I knew it wasn't the winter cold.

I felt like I was being watched.

"Okay, I think I've been outside for long enough." I said and got up from where I was sitting. "I'd better get back to the hotel."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

I didn't know who said that, but I was ready to make a run for it.

At least I was until my feet got caught in the ground, and by caught, I mean that a giant black circle had formed around me, and I could no longer move the lower half of my body.

"What the…"

I was then silenced when I saw the area in front of me rising.

Someone was coming out of the shadows!

"Darkrai!" I shouted. "If you think you're taking me without a fight, then you have another thing coming!"

That said, I readied an Aura Sphere and shot it at the shadow, just for it go right through.

That worried me.

It was strange because Darkrai had stopped coming after me years ago. Why would he just start again after such a long wait? Was it because Kitako and Tatsuki weren't around?

That couldn't be it; I'm sure he would have forgotten me by now.

I then took another look at the figure.

Now that I think of it, this guy was taller and more broad than Darkrai was. This couldn't be him.

What happened next sealed the deal; the figure let out a loud roar, and two shadowy wings rose from its back.

"Sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else." The shadow said, revealing it's icy-blue eyes. "I am here to punish you."

Punish me? Did I do something wrong?

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You are the reason why the world is tainted." He said with a glare. "And it's time that you faced judgment."

Tainted?

"You have no right to judge me." I replied. "And what do you mean by tainted? I haven't done anything."

"You know very well of what you've done!" He shouted, that catching me off guard a little. "You are a soulless creature, and your existence will be over soon."

Not without a fight it wont.

"If you think that I'm going down without fight, then you have another thing coming!" I said, then fired an Ice Beam at him.

And once again, it just went right through him.

The sad part in all of this was that I couldn't see exactly who he is. This guy was just a black shadowy figure, so my guess was that he wasn't he in entirety.

He then laughed.

"I never said that I was the one delivering this judgment." He stated. "The only thing that I am doing is keeping from waking up."

What?

"At the moment, two assassins have snuck into your room, and are binding you up so that you would not escape. I'm just making their life a little easier."

This was bad.

I had to wake up, but this guy was keeping me from doing that, and I can't attack him.

"Give it up kid." He said, then crossed his arms. "I'm a god, unless you had some godly powers, there's nothing you can do. Accept your fate."

Godly powers huh?

I didn't have any of those, so I guess that I would use the next best thing.

"Fire Lance!"

"Wait, wha-"

He was interrupted when two fire blasts had struck him.

Wow, that actually worked.

Then I guess I know what I need to do next.

A deep red circle of light surrounded me, freeing me from the shadows that were keeping me down. The world around us also went pitch-black, just like it did on the train a few days ago.

Time for my most powerful move.

"The time of exorcism is at hand, venomous servants, unleash thy dark flames!"

A large cloud formed high above us, and several explosions took place above us as well.

The look of the shadow figure was one of true rear.

"Calamity Blast!"

Those words said, the cloud above us exploded, and numerous blast of fire rained down upon the shadow.

Even as a shadow, this guy was unable to stand up to the power of my Great Magic.

Okay, time to wake up now.

"No!"

Huh?

The shadow that I thought was dead then tackled me to the ground, and I felt myself sinking into another dark pit that surrounded us.

This was bad. That spell took a lot of my energy, so I couldn't fight back.

"I won't let you go!" He shouted. "You will die, and your soul will be mine!"

"ENOUGH!"

I knew that voice.

A bright light then shone down on the two of us, and I rose from the ground to see that the darkness was no more.

"Arceus!" I shouted.

"You!" He shouted, and the shadow figure let go of me.

I don't think I've ever seen Arceus this mad before.

Speaking of, Arceus and I have quite a strange relationship.

Because I wasn't born like almost everyone else, Arceus sees me as a special person. The two meet like once a month, and we usually have tea or something. It's a little weird, but because of him, I've met many of the legendary pokemon of the world.

Hell, I was even surprised when I found out that Groudon, Zekrom, and Heatran knew him, though that was mainly because his son Dialga was at Zekrom and Groudon's wedding. Groudon now being the son in law of Kyurem, who was Dialga's husband.

It's a bit of a weird family connection.

But that's not important right now; what was important, was that this shadow figure was now cowering in fear at the presence of Arceus.

"I am disappointed in you." He said with a glare. "Once again, you went and hurt someone who is innocent."

"But he-" The figure started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I'll have none of your excuses!"

It was very strange to me that this guy was giving up so easily because Arceus was here. Tocaro wouldn't even be fazed if Arceus stood in his way.

For a bad guy, this guy wasn't really doing a good job.

"I know very well that you are doing this to spite me." Arceus continued. "You'll never change, will you?"

"But why?!" The figure suddenly shouted. "Why do you value this soulless freak over me?!"

That question was answered with a smack to the face, causing the figure to fall to the ground.

"Leave my sight."

Without another word, the shadow disappeared.

I wonder what that was all about?

That would have to wait for now, I needed to tell him what was going on!

"Arceus, I-"

I was about to say what was going on, but was interrupted when the celestial being drew me into an embrace.

"Don't worry child, I've already taken care of it." He said, a small sigh leaving his lips. "You're not hurt are you?"

I shook my head in response.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine." I replied. "Who was that, and what did you mean that he was attacking me to spite you?"

Once again, Arceus sighed.

"That will be a story for another day." He replied. "Right now, I need to relieve you of some of your power."

What?

Relieve me of some of my power?

I was about to ask why, but Arceus turned me around.

I was met with the sight of a burning Ray Town.

Was this my fault?

 _Are you trying to kill us all?! If you say those words, you could destroy this train and everyone on it!_

Once again, the words of Cuatro rang in my head.

This power that I had could reduce cities to rubble.

"Now you see why." Arceus continued. "I'm going around and finding the people with these spells, so I can reduce the power of them."

I could see why; I'm just glad that this was a dream instead of real life.

With that thought, Arceus placed his hand on my forehead; a red light flashed, and suddenly I felt a little less tired.

"There." He said and removed his hand. "Now you should have less of a problem controlling the power of this spell."

That was a bit of a relief. Knowing that I wont be burning down anything was good, but now I could also use this move whenever I wanted.

"You know, you aren't the only one that I've taken care of." He stated. "I've taken care of Groudon, Michael, Terrakion, and Soundwave too."

That surprised me.

I knew that Michael had the spell, but I didn't know that he had the Great Magic to back it up, and I didn't know that Terrakion, Groudon, and Soundwave had them at all.

"Another thing," He continued. "Both Terrakion and Michael, they asked me about you."

"What did you say?" I asked.

Arceus chuckled a little at that question.

"I told them both that they would be reunited with you soon." He answered. "And you know that I never lie."

I blushed a little when he said that.

Well, he wasn't lying.

"Oh yeah, one more thing before you wake up."

I was then backhanded.

"Ow!" I said, and clenched the back of my head.

"That's for constantly cursing me."

"I'm sorry." I replied and crossed my arms. "It's a bad habit, and you know that the last few days of my life haven't exactly been sunshine and rainbows."

But I had to admit, I kinda deserved that.

"Whatever." Arceus replied. "You should be waking up any minute now."

"Thanks Arceus." I then said. "See ya soon."

That said, my body began to fade, and everything went white.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Agh!" I shouted and my eyes shot open.

Just like the shadow said, my hands and feet were bound to my bedpost, and two people were standing above me.

"Well look who's finally awake." The Serperior above me said.

"Took you long enough." The Greninja continued. "Damn you Krunch for having us wait until he's awake to kill him."

Krunch? Who the hell was that.

I was about to ask, but I failed to notice that there was a gag in my mouth.

Another thing, if they weren't here to kill me, then I'm sure that this would quickly turn into something really dirty.

Okay, time to get out of here.

Seeing how the two pokemon in front of me were aligned with my bound hands, I should be able to fire an Aura Sphere and an Ice Beam at them, but I'm sure that wouldn't take them down in one hit.

The sound of my door breaking interrupted my thoughts, and two figures had quickly rushed into the room. Not only that, but I heard police sirens outside as well.

"Keep your hands off of him!"

That voice belonged to Terrakion, who was giving the Greninja the beating of a lifetime.

The other person who was with Terrakion was Hiro, and he was taking on the Serperior.

I will say, I do feel a little bad for the assassins; they seriously picked the wrong Zangoose to fuck with.

About five minutes later, the two assassins left the buildings in chains, and Terrakion was currently untying me from my bed.

"You know, we don't have to untie him yet." Hiro said. "Seeing him tied up like that is a very pleasing sight."

"Oh, shut up." I replied, blushing a little. "I'm just glad that you got here so soon. How did you guys know that I was in trouble?"

"Arceus." They both said at the same time.

Oh…

Thanks again Arceus.

Once I was unbound, I got up and stretched, just to be pulled into a tight hug by Terrakion.

"Aladar, it's really you."

I froze when he said that.

"Oh yeah," The Seviper said and scratched the back of his head. "I may have slipped and said your name by accident. Once Terra heard, he didn't hesitate to come save you."

"Hey," Terrakion replied. "Arceus told me that someone of importance was in danger, so I was coming anyway. The only thing that you did was tell me that it was Aladar, then I came running faster."

Well, it looks like I had to let Terrakion in on the secret.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Terrakion." I said and hugged the larger male back. "I didn't like doing it, but I didn't feel like it was the right time to tell you yet."

"I don't mind." He replied and hugged me tighter. "I'm just glad that you're here."

Yeah…

 **So yeah, that happened.  
For people who are wondering, the song that Aladar was thinking of was "Murder" by Boyinaband and TheRPGminx.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	9. A Little Family Bonding I Guess?

**Time to read comments *Puts on glasses***

 **Komamura's son: I don't know what I did with the Serperior and I didn't get your pun. Sorry :/**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight: There is gonna be a bit of "coming out" in this chapter. And yes, that does sound different out of context...**

 **The Muffin Man: I know, I was just joking around. And you said that Michael would be "posses of horny", what does posses mean? And cool your loins will ya? I don't really do that much smut in my stories.**

 **TheBlackSnorlax: Better than crack huh? And you would know this how? O.o**

 ***Takes off glasses***

 **I have only one thing to say right now:  
*Epic gasp*** **  
MATTHEW! GET YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM SCOTT!**

 **Only a select few will know what I'm talking about.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise Ash would have gotten that fucking Garchompite!**

 **Anyway...**

"Is there really no other apartments?"

At the moment, it was now four in the morning, and due to my room needing to be repaired, and as well as all the other apartments being taken, I had nowhere to spend the night.

Not to mention that dream I had a little bit ago made me feel as if I hadn't slept at all.

"Can't I just spend the night with you?" I asked the dragon.

"You can stay with me Al."

I froze a little.

Terrakion just said that.

"Good idea." Cloudbreaker stated, then threw all of my luggage at me. "And now that I think of it, I don't think you'll be needing to come back here anymore."

Damn that dragon; setting me up like this.

I then let out a sigh.

He's lucky that I actually want to go with Terra.

"Alright Terra." I said. "Lead the way."

"Of course." Terrakion said with a smile. "And I'll carry this for you."

Saying that, the rock-type took my suitcase.

What a gentleman.

"Thanks." I replied as we left the hotel.

"Well, anything for you."

I shuddered a little.

Not that I didn't appreciate him helping; it was just a little weird hearing those words from him.

The walk to Terrakion's house was filled with an awkward silence, and I knew that I was going to have to break it.

Luckily though, Terrakion broke it first.

"Here we are." The older male said as we stepped into the house. "It's not much, but it's home."

I wouldn't say that it wasn't much; the place was quite roomy with one decent-sized living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. For furniture he had a Tv and a couch in the living room, a small table in the kitchen, and I would assume a bed and bureau in the bedroom.

"I used to live here before I joined the Swords; since they split, I thought I would move back in." He said and dropped my suitcase.

"Well, it's pretty homey; I like it." I responded.

I could get used to living here.

"Well," Terra then said, a light blush appearing on his face. "You must be tired, so why don't we head to bed."

Oh, sweet Arceus.

"Yeah…"

That said, the two of us made our way to Terrakion's bedroom, and I immediately fell onto his huge bed.

Taking a second to undress, Terrakion soon was laying next to me, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers.

This was probably the worst time to ask, but I needed to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

"Terrakion?" I said.

"Yes" He replied.

I then took a deep breath.

"You and Michael have been fighting over me." I stated. "Why?"

This time Terra sighed.

"Because we both love you." He answered, then stroked the side of my face. "Ever since Keldeo and Ice left, the Swords fell apart, and this town became a town of strangers. I felt so empty, and so did Michael, but he only felt like that because you were gone."

He huffed a little after saying that.

"I didn't realize that I had feelings for you until I realized that all of this happened a year after you left." He continued. "I thought that things would go back to normal if you came back, but I realized that even you couldn't do that; you weren't the problem, but I still thought that you could make things better."

Well, most of that I knew.

"Do you know why Keldeo left?" I then asked, resulting in Terrakion shaking his head.

"No," He replied. "He just left a note."

Just a note?

That doesn't sound like Keldeo at all.

"After that, I tried to think of him, but I couldn't," He continued again. "The only person I could think of was you. Things were then said, and now Michael and I are out for each other's blood."

Well isn't that dandy.

Before I was able to reply, Terrakion brought me to his chest.

"But now you're back." He said, holding me close.

Yeah, I guess I am.

"Don't worry," I replied, then hugged him back. "I'm not planning on leaving again anytime soon."

That was a bit of a hard thing to promise, but I needed to do it.

Everyone here has been through so much. I'm not exactly sure what I was going to do, but at least me being here does something.

"Good night Terrakion." I said and nuzzled into him.

"Good night Al." He replied, then kissed me on the forehead.

Oh dear, I can already tell that these next few days are going to be hectic.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

I slept until noon, but could you blame me?

When I woke up, I was alone in Terrakion's bed, and there was note on the nightstand next to me.

"Dear Aladar," I read. "I'm at work right now, so have fun doing whatever you're going to do today. Knowing you, we'll probably meet later at the Pokepuff stand."

Love Terrakion.

He knows me so well.

That out of the way, I got out of the bed, changed, put on some dye, and left the house to go get something to eat. Where I was going to eat? I'm pretty sure you guys should know already.

I was glad that Ray Town was a small town; the walk from Terrakion's house to Zane's Pokepuff stand wasn't long at all, like five minutes.

Surprisingly though, only Zane and Kicks were there at the moment.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached the stand and sat down.

"Good afternoon Aladar!" Zane replied. "I'm glad to see that you're not hurt."

Oh yeah, last night.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied. "Terrakion and Hiro got there in time."

Not to mention Arceus was there for me too.

…

…

...

Once again, nothing from Kicks.

"Really?" I said and turned to face the avian. "Do you really have nothing to say?"

"And what exactly do you want me to say?" Kicks asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." I replied. "Good afternoon? Good to see ya? Pretty much anything that acknowledges my existence will do."

The Blaziken then sighed again.

"Take an easy on him kid." Zane said, then handed me a doughnut. "He's just overflowing with guilt."

"I am aware." I replied with a sigh. "But doing nothing isn't going to help either of us."

As much as I hated to say this, Kicks is my father. Even if I am a clone, his blood is in my veins, and as much as I hated him at the moment, I still loved him.

Besides, he shouldn't be too hard on himself, because the person I'm really mad at is Leaf.

"Well, I don't know." I stated.

I guess a subject change is in order.

But let's say that Zane beat me to it.

"Aladar, Rotor is flying in later today."

I nearly choked on the doughnut I was eating when he said that.

What?!

"He really wants to see you again." The dragon continued. "He's also bringing his boyfriend, who you should know."

Huh?

"Umm, I don't think I know him." I replied. "I haven't seen or heard of Rotor since I left Ray Town six years ago."

"You haven't?!" Zane replied.

"Should I have?"

Zane then laughed a little.

I must be missing something.

Zane then motioned me to come closer, then he put his mouth to my ear.

"Rotor's a porn star." He whispered.

I almost fell off my chair after hearing that.

"Want to see some pictures?" He then asked.

"No!" I replied.

Sweet Arceus, this is why I don't look up/watch porn.

"He and his boyfriend are really well known." The dragon continued. "You must not really watch that stuff if you don't know them."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my face now red. "You're my dad!"

Seriously?

"Because," He said, then pulled me to his chest. "You are my very attractive son; one that I would gladly fuck."

The only good thing about this conversation was the shocked look on Kicks' face; probably the first time I've seen him show emotion since I told him it was me.

Otherwise, I don't think I've ever been so flustered.

I just really hope that Zane doesn't have these conversations with Leaf.

"And I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if we had a threeway sometime."

Scratch what I just said; now I don't think I've ever been so flustered.

"Another thing, how many times have you had sex anyway?"

I really can't believe that he was actually asking me this.

I needed to think about that though…

Michael, Rotor, Gogoats, Hoopa, Tocaro…

I think that's it.

"Five." I answered, my face still red. "Well, unless you count a blowjob, then six. Can you let go of me now?"

"Only five?" The dragon replied, then let go of me. "I'm a little disappointed actually."

Right after Zane let me go, I put my head on the counter.

"Sorry, I gonna need a minute." I said, now regretting many life decisions.

I then turned my head to face Kicks.

"Well, you married an interesting guy, I'll say that."

For the first time, my dad actually smiled.

But still, Rotor's gonna be here soon.

I really didn't know how to feel about that.

And as for Rotor's boyfriend; I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous.

"Hey Al." Zane said, interrupting my thoughts. "I was wondering, do you want to have dinner with us tonight?"

Right now I'm just going to disregard the last five minutes of my life when answering this question, and hope that my answer doesn't tie into any of it.

"I don't see why not." I replied. "I guess so."

"And hey," He continued. "We can introduce you to Leaf."

Wait, Leaf's going to be there?

"On second thought, no." I then said. "I can't stand that guy."

"You haven't even met him." Kicks replied.

"Yes I have." I replied back. "Six years ago at the Anti-Blade base. He really hates me, and I really hate him."

Both Zane and Kicks now had confused looks on their faces.

"He never told you, did he?"

Figures, I didn't think that Leaf would tell the truth.

I was just about to tell them everything, but the sound of footsteps stopped me.

"Good afternoon fathers."

I knew that voice.

I turned and saw a shirtless Charizard now sitting beside me.

Seriously, it's winter. Put on a shirt Leo!

"Hey Dads."

And then there was that voice…

I really felt like leaving now.

"So," Leo started. "I heard Aladar was in town, have you guys seen him?"

I was kinda expecting an awkward silence, but both Zane and Kicks pointed at me.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Dudes!" I said. "What part of, 'don't tell anyone it's me!' Do you not understand?!"

"Aladar!"

That was Leo, and he was about to jump on me.

I may not have had Rock Tomb, but Thousand Arrows worked just as well.

The black Charizard was now on the ground, twitching a little from the super effective attack.

"You haven't haven't changed a bit." He said with a smile.

Fucking Leo…

"Well isn't that strange." Leaf said, instantly souring my mood. "I was kinda expecting your marks to be red like mine. Don't feel special anymore do ya?"

You know what, fuck everything.

With that thought, I went into the stand and washed all the blue dye off of me, revealing my orange marks. I really didn't care about who saw at the moment, I just wanted to prove Leaf wrong.

Right after that, I sat back in my seat, ignoring the fact that my head was still wet.

Luckily though, Zane gave me some paper towels.

"You were saying?" I said to the red Zangoose.

He just growled.

That made me feel a little better about myself.

"Ooh, love the color." Leo said, then stroked my ear.

He then stopped when I readied a few arrows.

"You know Zane, you should probably get that empty building in the town square to expand your business." I stated. "With my friends from Tandor coming, you're gonna need some more space for all of us to hang out."

Yeah, in total, there would be nineteen people at the stand, and that's not including Zane himself, and as well as any other customers that come.

"That might be a smart idea." Zane replied. "Not only that, but this little stand is becoming more of cafe with every new thing I try out."

"And the building cost like ten thousand." I continued. "I can pay for it too; I'm sure that Groudon wouldn't mind me using ten thousand out of the millions of dollars that are in the Team Magma fund."

Though he might ask about it later.

"You don't need to do that." Kicks replied. "Don't forget that I still have tons of money put away."

Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Anyway," I said, getting out of my seat. "I'm gonna go find something to do."

"Ooh, I know what we can do." Leo piped up.

Oh really?

"I'll be right back." He said, then quickly flew off.

An awkward silence followed.

I swear, if it's something sexual, I am going to hurt him.

"Oh, I know what he's getting." Leaf stated. "I hope you have a deck on you."

A deck?

"What kind?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint, one that goes into a disc." The red Zangoose stated.

A Yu-Gi-Oh deck?!

This was bad, I left both my deck and my disc back in Tandor!

"I'm back!"

That was a lot faster that I thought it would be.

Before I was able to say anything, Leo shoved some sort board into my arms.

"It's my invention, a duel board!" The Charizard stated. "They've been selling pretty well in my shop, so I thought you would want one. Have you ever been in a turbo duel before? Because you can use one of these instead of a runner, just attach this cord to your disk, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down!" I said. "Give me a sec, you made this?"

He nodded.

I looked at the board in my hands, it was triangular-shaped, there were a few wheels on the bottom, and there were adjustable foot-holders to secure the rider.

Not bad, looks like he's not hopeless after all.

"It's pretty cool, but there's one problem."

"Not really." The black Charizard beside me stated. "Let's try them out."

What I didn't expect though, was for him to hand me my disk and my deck.

Then I took a double-take; it wasn't Leo who gave it to me, but Lewis.

"Woah!" I shouted, nearing falling down. "When did you get here?"

"Like two minutes ago." The Charizard with a shirt replied. "I thought you would probably want that; it was just coincidence that we're in this situation.

I will agree, it's funny how life works sometime.

And now that I think of it, the reason why all of the hotel rooms were taken was probably because all of my friends had rented them out.

I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier...

 **So yeah, that's it for now.**

 **Questions and Opinions?**


	10. Roleplaying at it's Best

**Time to read Comments!**

 ***Puts on glasses***

 **SilfurLycan: If someone were to find out that Zane was their father, they should be honored! Well at least I would. Interesting would be an understatement, lots of free treats!**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight: Zane is a dragon, dragons are very sexual creatures (At least according to the internet). Leaf is a dick, what's new?**

 **WintersGhost: Sorry, I don't do orgies, but gangbangs on the other hand... Also, Aladar doesn't attack people because he wants to, Leo is special because Aladar's favorite move is super-effective against him.**

 **Komamura's Son: That will be revealed soon, and yes, the natural order is slowly being restored.**

 **Sky The Muffin Man: I would say cool your loins again, but since I wrote this chapter...**

 **TheBlackSnorlax: You might want to say goodbye to what little sanity you have left... I must apologize in advance.**

 **Syrnak: Yes, they are doing it, but not in this fic. Yeah, twins are easy to get mixed up, especially when it comes to voice.**

 **Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf: Are you talking to Leaf or Aladar. I'm creeped out either way though.**

 **Raiga: Understandable, imagine if your dad said that to** **you.**

 **Guest: Well, here's the next chapter.**

 **Joknian: Ooh, new reader! I apologize in advance because this chapter is your first new chapter.**

 ***Takes of glasses***

 **Sweet Arceus this chapter is freaking long! Nothing much to say about it though...  
Oh yeah:  
**

 ***Epic gasp***

 **SCOTTT! RUN WHILE YOU CAN! GET OUT OF THERE!**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise Noibat/Hawlucha would be canon.**

 **Anyway...**

Two hours later, I was back at Terrakion's house, putting on some more blue dye before going back out.

I scratch what I said earlier about not caring about who saw. I did care if Michael saw, and thankfully I didn't run into him. I may be glad that I was slowly revealing myself to my friends, but I feel like Michael should be the last to know.

I also told Lewis what was going on, so he would spread the word to all of my other Team Magma friends.

"There, that's better." I said, putting away the bottle of dye.

"I don't know, I personally like the orange better."

I looked at the door and saw Terrakion there.

"Hey Terra." I said, walking out of the bathroom. "How was work?"

"Nothing special." He replied. "A lot of officers didn't show up today, but nothing happened, so it was fine."

Well, I'm guessing that some of those officers were still recovering from the fire yesterday.

I guess that explains why I didn't see Michael today.

"So, wanna go get something to eat?" Terrakion asked, changing out of his police uniform.

Which was a pleasing sight by the way; those pecs and abs of his looked really touchable.

"Sure." I replied. "I wouldn't mind getting something to eat. I haven't really eaten much today."

My stomach then let out a growl.

Like always, it growls whenever I mention that I haven't eaten.

Terrakion then chuckled and pulled me towards his chest.

"You are just too cute, you know that?" He said, now stroking my back.

Oh dear…

"Yeah…" I replied, a blush now on my face.

As flattered as I was at the moment, I almost forgot something really important.

I let out a small sigh.

"Something up?" The rock-type asked.

I really didn't know if he knew or not, so I guess I'll tell him.

"Zane told me that Rotor was supposed to be in town." I explained. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if he was here already, and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it. Rotor's also a porn star, and it kinda bothers me that he's bringing his boyfriend along, and I haven't even met him yet."

"Well, I don't blame you for feeling that way." He replied. "Even if you and Rotor were a thing for only a bit, you guys were pretty close. It must be pretty hard knowing that your bulky male is now a submissive bitch."

Say what?!

"Rotor's a catcher?!" I nearly shouted. "Since when?!"

Oh Arceus, I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I was kinda expecting Rotor to be the lead, but his boyfriend must be bigger than he is.

Part of me was now completely against seeing Rotor again. I know that I was being a little selfish, but I didn't really like the fact that Rotor was with someone who dominated him.

Well, I guess it was better than Leaf…

"You alright?" Terra asked, snapping me from my thoughts. "You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Just a little shocked still."

And feeling a tad bit betrayed.

I'd better keep an eye on Michael and Terrakion. I think I would puke if I ever saw them take the bottom roll from a bigger guy.

Anyway…

"Alright," The older male said as he put on a shirt. "I'm ready to head out."

"One more thing." I said before we opened the door. "If we happen to run into Rotor, could you not tell him that it's me?"

Just like Michael, I don't think I'm ready to let Rotor know.

"Hey, if you need time, then you need time, I don't blame you." Terrakion replied. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks." I replied, then gave him a hug. "Where are we going to eat. Somewhere besides the stand would be nice."

Terrakion then took a second to think.

"Well, I know this place by the harbor we can go to." He answered. "We can either sit outside by the water or inside. Either will do, seeing how it's not that cold outside."

Hmm, that sounded pretty nice.

"That sounds pretty nice." I said.

Oh yeah, don't think that I didn't know that I was going on a date with Terrakion.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

Woah, this place was a lot better than I thought it was going to be.

Terrakion and I were sitting outside in the afternoon sun, talking about the randomness of things while waiting for our food.

I was having a good time though.

"So Al," Terrakion started. "On a scale of one to ten, just based on looks, what would I be?"

"Just based on looks huh?" I said, then examined him up and down. "I would say eight."

I think that's about accurate.

"Eight huh?" He replied. "What about Michael?"

"Seven."

"Really?"

I nodded, then smiled.

I love Michael, but only based on appearance, Terrakion beats him.

"Okay, how about Zane?"

Was he really asking this about all of our friends?

Hmm, Zane…

"I would say six, but that's because of his ridiculous color scheme." I answered.

"What about your dad?" He then asked.

"Eight point five." I said. "He's pretty hot I guess."

Terrakion then took a minute to think.

"What about me?"

Two large hands then covered my eyes.

Great, he's here.

"Four." I said, removing Hiro's hands from my face.

"Oh, that's mean." The snake said, pulling up a chair. "You know I'm way hotter than that."

In all honesty, he's a nine point five, but I would never say that. I really hate to admit it, but Hiro is pretty fuckin' hot.

"Okay." Terra then said. "Is there a ten out of all the people you know?"

Well duh.

I nodded my head, and a light blush appeared on my face.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." The Seviper said. "Who is it?"

"It's a secret." I replied, then let out a dreamy sigh.

Kitako…

Ironically a bug-type, but the most handsome guy I know.

"Okay, so this is plan." Hiro said, interrupting my thoughts. "Terra, you take the rear first, I'll take the front; we'll swap when we're both done. Then when we're done with that, we'll both go up the rear."

Uhh, pardon?

"No, that's not happening." The rock-type replied, then looked at me. "Well, unless he wants to do it."

"What's going on here?" I asked. "I didn't quite follow."

Terrakion then whispered in my ear.

My face went red.

"How about no." I said. "Maybe if it was just Terrakion, but not you too."

Once again, in all honesty I wouldn't mind doing it with Hiro.

He should consider himself lucky though, I don't just say that about everyone.

"I can tell you're lying." The snake teased. "Admit it, you think I'm hot, and you bang with me."

"Oh shut it." I replied, still blushing.

Oh dear, I can't believe that I'm going to say this.

"If you guy want to, then I guess I'll participate."

Did I just sell my soul?

Probably…

Terrakion was now blushing, and Hiro had an evil grin on his face.

"Ha! So you would bang with me!" The excited poison-type stated. "Oh man, my bucket list is now complete! Have sex with a Zangoose."

"Hey," Terrakion replied. "Don't check it off just yet, we haven't done anything."

I really hope I don't regret this later…

 **xXOOOOOXx**

Dinner was pretty interesting, I'll say that.

Terrakion and Hiro; I would have never guessed in a million years that I would have a threeway with these two.

I was a little nervous though. The last time I had sex with more than one person at a time was three years ago, but I guess I shouldn't be, because that was with five guys.

Taking both Terrakion and Hiro at the same time shouldn't be that much of a problem.

At the moment, the three of us were heading to Terrakion's house, and another reason why I was nervous was because both Hiro and Terrakion were both looking down at me with lewd faces.

I'm really waiting for one of them to run into something because they weren't paying attention to anything else.

"We're almost there." Terra pointed out. "Man, I can't believe that this is actually going to happen."

Yeah, that makes two of us.

The three of us then walked into to Terrakion's house and immediately went into his bedroom.

"Give me a minute to get this dye off." I said, rushing into the bathroom.

Oh man, I'm so nervous.

Like I said before, this won't be the first time that I've had sex with more than one person, but this would be the first time I would have sex with some of my best friends that clearly have a thing for me. That tribe of Gogoat that did me three years ago was another story.

Okay, stay calm.

I then washed the blue dye off of my marks, and decided that it would be best to just go for it.

Yolo right?

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, I was met with the grins of two muscled studs; the two studs then began tearing off all of their clothes, so fast that I wasn't able to keep up.

As soon as I got out of my clothes, I wasn't met with two, but three dicks in my face.

I almost forgot that Hiro was a snake, and most snakes had two cocks instead of one.

Both of Hiro's cocks were around seven inches, while Terrakion's was about ten. As shocked as I was about all of this meat, I was also really excited.

That said, I gave all three of those cocks a good lick, sampling what was about go in me.

"Looks like someone is excited." The rock-warrior said and pushed my face closer to his cock. "Lube me up a little will ya?"

"Yes master." Was what came out of my mouth.

But I was more focused on what was going in: Terra's penis.

I slowly began bobbing my head up and down his cock, doing by best to coat his thick length with my saliva. At the same time, I cupped both of Hiro's dicks together, stroking them at a pace that was fast, but too rapid, all at the same time while Terrakion stuck one of his fingers up my tight asshole.

Moans filled the room, and I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

"Good boy." The snake said and rubbed my head as I pleasured the two older males. "Who's a good boy? Who is waiting for all of his holes to be filled?"

I cringed a little as Terrakion inserted another finger up my ass, and he began rubbing my back.

"That's right." The rock-type joined. "Who's a good little Zangoose for keeping his masters pleasured as they prepare him."

I then removed Terra's dick from my mouth, seeing that it was lubed enough from saliva and pre.

"That would be me." I said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm a good little Zangoose."

Well, submitting is what I do best, even if I don't do it much.

All three of us were already beginning to sweat from anticipation, and man, the room was really musky from my two muscles friends.

"Good." Both Hiro and Terrakion said at the same time, each of them getting on opposite sides of the bed.

I then layed on my stomach, my head facing Hiro while my ass was facing Terra.

Oh man, my face was red from what I was about to say.

"I am yours, my masters." I said in a light voice.

That said, Hiro's cocks were directly in front of my face, and I felt the tip of Terrakion's cock where his fingers used to be.

Well, here's where the fun truly begins.

Both of my "masters" thrust their lengths into me at the same time. My eyes went wide and I wanted to scream, but one of Hiro's cocks was being pushed in and out of my mouth, rendering me mute as Terrakion stretched out my tailhole.

"Aw, fuck!" The rock-type moaned as he thrusted in and out of me. "Even after loosening you up, you still have a nice, tight hole."

"That's right boy, suck my cock!" The snake replied. "And I thought you had a dirty mouth before."

Wow, these guys were good at talking sexy, because I was horny as fuck right now. My own cock was leaking pre from being grinded against the bed sheets.

Focusing on Hiro at the moment, I did my best to stroke every vein on his member as he viciously fucked my mouth. His other cock was going wild as it rubbed against my face, and as I was sucking on Hiro's cock, I thought I would give the other one some attention too, so I began stroking in with my left hand, and pre was now running down it.

I looked up at the snake and saw that his eyes were closed and his tongue was sticking out as he moaned my name.

Meanwhile, my ass was still adjusting to Terrakion's size, so I was letting out many moans of pain and pleasure.

But that didn't really matter, I just wanted my masters to be happy.

"Alright boy." Hiro said and pulled his left cock out of my mouth, which was now coated with saliva and cum. "Why don't you give Righty here a turn in that hot little mouth of yours?"

"Agh!" Was what left my mouth as soon as Hiro's cock did.

Terrakion was now pounding at my prostate, and now several grunts of pain were leaving my mouth.

"Make him beg for it." The rock-warrior said. "'Cause I know I will when it's my turn up there."

"Good idea." The snake replied, now looking into my eyes. "You heard the man; if you want it, beg for it."

I then let out a whimper.

This was more intense than I thought it was going to be.

"I-I want it, please…" I whimpered, getting another grin from the Seviper. "Master…"

That did it, Hiro instantly shoved his cock deep into my mouth, rendering me mute once again from Terrakion's powerful thrust that were abusing my ass. I took Hiro's other cock into my right hand this time, and proceeded to jack him off as the snake once again began to vigorously fuck my face.

"What a good boy, taking these cocks like man." Hiro stated as began stroking my back. "He's way better than that Sandslash slut I fucked yesterday at the brothel."

Wait, I'm better than that whore who sucks dicks for a living?

Well, I feel much better about myself now.

"Oh really?" I said as I removed Hiro's cock from my mouth.

"Fuck yeah." The snake replied, then looked at Terrakion. "Spank him."

That said, Terrakion slapped my ass so hard that it made me yelp.

What was that for?

"Did I say you could stop sucking?" The poison-type asked, doing a good job at pretending to be angry.

Uh-oh, I have angered my master.

"Beg your master for forgiveness!" Terra demanded while he slowed down his thrusts. "Or do you need another spanking?"

"I-I didn't mean to." I stuttered, trying to act cute. "Please forgive me, I'll do anything!"

This was almost cute. Not only did I beg, but I also lowered my head as if I was ashamed of angering my master.

"Anything huh?" Hiro said in a lewd voice. "It seems that a bit of discipline is in order, but I'll let this slide if you try something that I've been wanting to do."

My eyes lit up as Hiro picked up my face.

I watched as the snake cup both of his dicks together, then placing both of them in front of my mouth.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth with both of my cocks. The only thing that I ask of you is to open wide."

Wait, what?!

I have never had two dicks in my mouth at the same time. Taking just one was quite a hassle, but two?

As much as I wanted to sulk, it was my fault for speaking out line.

"Oh yeah, I also have a punishment for you." The rock-warrior stated. "I was going easy on you since you were being such a good little boy, but since you upset Hiro, you also upset me in the process. You weren't even getting the whole thing, but now you're going to be feeling all ten inches of my wrath!"

Oh dear, Terra's thrusts so far were painful enough, but he wasn't even in me all the way?!

Yup, this was going to be a long night.

"And I don't want hear another word from you until either of us say so."

"Agreed." Hiro replied.

Roleplaying at it's best I guess…

"Now," The Seviper said, an evil grin returning to his face. "Where were we?"

Right after those words, all three dicks were rammed back into me, absolutely no mercy coming with them. I had to do my best not to gag at the two cocks that were invading the inside of my mouth, but I couldn't hold in the pained grunts that tied into my moans as Terrakion stuffed his whole length into me.

Moans filled the room once more, and all three of us were dripping loads of sweat, making the room smell even more musky than it already was. The smell was intoxicating, and the only thought on my mind was how glad I was to have these two muscled studs fucking me.

"Shit," Terrakion grunted. "I can't hold it any longer!"

With one more powerful thrust, Terrakion let out a loud roar as he shot his load into my ass.

Sweet Arceus, his steamy cum felt so nice as it filled my rear; there was so much that it was overflowing and leaking out of me.

Wow, Terrakion must not have cummed like that in a long time.

"I hope you're hungry boy." The snake said, snapping me from my thoughts. "Because it's feeding time!"

And with those words, my mouth was being filled with cum from Hiro's two dick. Just like Terrakion, there was a lot, and swallowing it all took several gulps, and when the snake pulled out, I was gasping for air.

"That's a good Zangoose." The snake said. "Now be a good boy, and get on your back for us."

I didn't want to keep them waiting, so I took a deep breath and flopped onto my back.

Terrakion then grabbed my neglected penis with his large hand, and began roughly pumping it.

It didn't take me long at all to cum, and now my stomach and chest were all messy.

"Ready for round two?" They both asked, swapping sides.

I wasn't too sure if I was, but I wasn't going to back down.

They were far from finished with me.

"Now," The rock-type said with a grin, his cock waving and smacking my face. "Beg for it boy."

Hiro on the other hand didn't wait, seeing how he shoved both of his dicks into my ass; all the way, and my ass had just re-tightened from cumming a minute ago.

I was about to shout again, but Terrakion covered my mouth, and tilted my head down a little so it was parallel to his monster cock.

"The only thing I want to hear from you is how much you want me to fuck your face, so don't keep me waiting." He said, now stroking the side of my face. "Boy"

This was really intense, and I was shaking all over.

Well, technically I have been this whole time, but Terrakion is no slouch in bed, and in my eyes was the definition of dominant.

Better not keep him waiting.

"It looks, so yummy…" I groaned, my tongue now hanging from the side of my mouth. "I uhh, can I have a taste… Please?"

No one can resist cute Aladar, so that ten-inch monster was now exploring it's new cave which was my mouth. Seeing how Terrakion was much bigger than Hiro, it was harder for me to not gag because of how deep it was going down my throat, but I've had bigger ones, so it wasn't too hard to adjust to his size.

I could say the same thing about my ass; Hiro couldn't go as far Terra in it, but at the same time, my ass was being more stretched out because he was double penetrating me.

I was tight all over, but I couldn't help but moan at the fact that both of my holes were being filled by these giants that I loved so much.

"You're so warm boy." The rock-warrior moaned as I sucked him off. "You must be so honored that your sexy body belongs to us now."

If we weren't roleplaying, it would probably be me saying that.

"I could fuck you for days." The serpent moaned as both of his cocks pounded my prostate. "And warm is an understatement, you're body heat is like fucking lava."

I felt pre dripping from both my cock and Terra's, and my fur was now soaked from all the sweat that has left my body.

"I'm glad that the boy has now learned his place." Hiro continued. "After all, this little Zangoose likes it rough, so why don't we finish quickly and get to the best part?"

"Agreed." Terra replied.

The pace quickened rapidly; both the larger males were now fucking me at a pace that was unbelievable, but as awesome as it was, it also hurt a lot.

"Fuck yeah!" The rock-warrior shouted as his cum shot down my throat. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Yeah, that's right!" The poison-type also shouted, his warm cum filling up my ass.

Sweet Arceus, this feeling was amazing.

Man do I love these two.

Next thing I knew, both Terrakion and Hiro were picking me up, they each had one of my arms, and positioned me between them.

Now they were lining up their cocks, and me above them.

Wish me luck world.

With one powerful push, all three of those dicks were rammed into my rear.

I was about to scream from the pain, but it was muffled when Terrakion crashed his lips against mine. While Terra kissed me, Hiro lightly nibbled my neck and stroked my cock.

This was amazing beyond words, having three cocks in my ass at once. Thankfully my tailhole was well-lubed from all the cum in it, and that this was the last stage of our fucking.

But seriously, despite how numb my body felt, I was drooling over the pleasure that was running through me.

"You like this boy?" The rock-warrior asked as he and the serpent repeatedly lifted and dropped me onto their cocks. "Well we're enjoying this. We're enjoying it a lot."

"You should be thankful that we decided to save this for last." Hiro continued as he licked my neck. "We could have started out with this you know."

Ouch… This hurts already, please don't mention that.

All three of us were moaning quite loudly, and I was getting quite close to my climax.

I just hope that they finish first. If they don't, I'll be in a world of hurt.

Looking below me, I saw a small puddle of cum had formed below us, and I was guessing that it was coming from all the cum that was leaking from my ass. There was a lot of it too, did they cum but just aren't done yet?

"Oh Aladar." Terrakion groaned, then started nibbling my body just like Hiro.

"C-Can I sp-speak masters?" I asked as I tried to keep a moan from taking over.

Terrakion and Hiro were starting to look tired, but they smiled and nodded.

"I-I think I've adjusted." I stated. "Fuck me as hard as you can, please..."

The two older males nodded, and our pace quickly increased. I could tell that both Terrakion and Hiro were thrusting in me as hard and fast as they could.

Oh no, I'm gonna.

Suddenly, my seed shot from my cock, making my chest even more messy than it was. That wasn't the main problem though; my tailhole tightened again, and the three cocks inside of me were tearing me up.

I really wanted to say something, but held my tongue.

My two studs were grunting in pleasure as they continued to penetrate me, and I didn't want to interrupt them.

Hiro and Terra then slammed me on their dicks one final time, and gushes of cum began filling me, just to seep out onto the floor below us.

Terra should be glad that he doesn't have carpet flooring.

As soon as they pulled out of me, I felt like I was going to faint, but I stayed awake long enough for them to bring me to the bed and wrap their arms around me.

Man, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow...

 **So yeah, that happened... If you want to draw fanart of this scene (Or any at all actually), go nuts, just make sure to send me a link.**

 **People, go vote on my poll!**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	11. Day of a Delta

**So, ever heard of Pokémon Insurgence? One of the best fan games out there, but DEAR ARCEUS the difficulty of that game is fierce.  
Do you know what pokemon I don't like? Feraligatr. Why? It's so fucking tall. Why is it Feraligatr is seven foot seven and Nidoking is only four foot seven? For a pokemon that has KING in its name, why is it so small? It bothers me so much.  
Like always, nothing much happens in this chapter.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise Nidoking would way taller.**

 **Anyway...**

Sweet Arceus, I am sore.

The next morning, I woke up in an empty bed and it felt like my whole body was numb.

"Looks like Terra has work, and Hiro must have had something to do as well." I said, doing my best to sit up in the bed. "Oh man, I need a shower."

But at the same time, I didn't want to leave the bed.

My stomach then growled.

Hashtag TheStruggle.

Using literally all of my energy, I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, where I spent around fifteen minutes in there washing my body and just relaxing.

I don't think I will ever forget what happened last night for the rest of my life.

"Okay time to get out."

That said, I felt a lot better, but walking might be a bit of a chore today.

After getting dressed, putting on some dye, and putting on my contacts, I grabbed the board that Leo gave me and left the house.

Now what to do today…

That thought stuck to my mind, and I ended up riding around on the board for about fifteen minutes. Part of me wanted to go to the stand, but part of me also wanted to stay away from the stand because Rotor might be there.

Though by instinct, I was already heading in that direction.

Well, yolo

…

I've been saying that a lot lately, I wonder why?

The ride to the stand didn't take long at all, and just when it appeared in my view, I slowed down when I saw who was there.

Zane was there as usual, but there two Nidokings there, and He was there.

Rotor.

"Well," I said to myself. "It was gonna happen eventually; at least I don't need to tell him it's me just yet."

That said, I got off the board and began walking the rest of the way.

What I was focused on now was the fact that there were two Michaels sitting at the stand. The blue one looked really unamused, and the purple one seemed evilly happy about something.

It looks like they were arguing about something though.

"Aww, what's wrong Michael?" The purple dino asked. "Upset because you haven't gotten any in so long?"

Oh dear, this guy must have a death wish if he's messing with Mike like that.

He then looked at me.

"It looks like your little fuckboy is here."

"Sorry buddy." I quickly replied and sat down. "But you've got the wrong Zangoose."

That was a lie.

"Here you are Tandor." Zane said and handed me a donut.

I smiled.

Zane is the best dad ever.

"So this is Tandor?" The Samurott beside me said. "Good to finally meet you."

He extended his hand for me to take, and I just stared at it.

I then ignored it and went back to eating my donut.

"Okay?" Rotor muttered, obviously disappointed.

"He and Aladar are pretty close." Zane pointed out. "He knows everything that happened, and he doesn't really like a selected few of us."

Namely Leaf and Kicks, but I'll fake a few others as well.

"I see…" Rotor replied, a sigh following.

I then decided to continue listening to Michael and the other Nidoking.

"How are your arms feeling Mike?" The shiny asked. "It must be pretty difficult to jerk off right now."

"My arms might be injured, but I can still use them to beat the crap out of you if you don't shut up." Mike replied coldly.

Michael has really had a rough couple of days. Both of his arms were wrapped in bandages.

"I really wish that I could be at work right now."

"You need time to rest Michael." Zane stated. "You wont heal up if you continue to stress yourself out."

"It's really hard to relax when this fuck is here." Mike replied. "Out of all the people on the planet, this guy had to be my brother."

Wait, what?

Michael has a brother, and he's a shiny?

"Tandor?"

That was Zane

"Do you think that you can stick around for a little bit to help me move my supplies?" He asked. "I'm gonna be moving my stuff to the new spot in town, and would appreciate your help."

He didn't even need to ask.

"Sure." I replied, pretending to be bored. "I don't really have anything better to do."

I winked right after I said that.

I will say though, Zane has the most awesome smile in the world.

"Hey uh, Tandor?"

That was Rotor.

Wonder what he wants.

"Yes?" I replied, not looking at him.

"Do you think you can take me to Aladar later?" He asked. "I really want to see him."

"Good luck with that." Michael piped up. "He won't even let me see him."

I just shook my head.

Rotor looked very disappointed.

"Aladar will come when he feels the time is right." The dragon stated.

He then chuckled.

"But has come to see a few of us already."

"What?!" Both Michael and Rotor nearly shouted.

I was so tempted to start laughing.

"Who has he come to?" Michael asked.

"Me, Kicks, Leo, Leaf, Terrakion, Cloudbreaker." Zane listed. "Hell, he even let Hiro in on his secret."

Hiro was really a mistake though.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

I looked behind me and saw the Rhydon I met a few days ago.

"I didn't lie about anything I said Michael." He said and took the seat to my left. "I met him in town and the two of us talked for a bit before we got you to the hospital. I changed for the better because of him."

"Shut up Crash." Mike replied.

So Crash is his name.

"Wow." The purple Nidoking said. "Even Crash got to see him."

"You shut up too Terry." The blue Nidoking replied.

And his brother is named Terry.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if I even meet him before you." Terry continued.

"I will fucking kill you." He replied.

Well, I guess that Michael and his brother don't get along.

"Wait 'til Dad finds out that you're here."

Michael then slammed his fists against the counter.

Not really the best idea he had, seeing how he flinched due to the recoil.

"Why the hell does it even matter?" The blue Nidoking replied. "You guy already hate me; why the hell would he want to know?"

"We just want to make your life a living Hell." Terry stated. "And it would be a shame if we were to come across this little Zangoose of yours, and something were to happen to him."

Wait, what?

Uh oh, Michael looked pissed.

Well, more pissed than he already was at least.

"Now you listen here," He said, not happy in the slightest. "I've taken loads of crap from you in my life, but if you even do as much as scratch my little Aladar, then I will fucking murder you."

"And let's not forget that's my son you're talking about." Zane added. "If you do something to him, then Michael won't be the only person that you'll have to deal with."

He does have a point; a lot of people would probably be pissed if something happened to me.

Well, at least I know that I'm in good hands.

"Tandor."

I looked at Zane and he tossed me a set of keys.

"Go open up my new shop." He said. "I'll be down there in a bit."

"Alright." I said and got out of the seat. "See ya in a bit."

That said, I hopped onto my board and rode away from the stand.

Town was pretty busy today, seeing how Christmas was in a few weeks.

You know, I had almost forgotten about that.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Hiro walking about.

"Hiro!" I called out, getting his attention.

I then jumped off of my board and approached him.

"Oh, hey Al." The serpent said with a smile. "How's the rear end feeling this morning?"

I crossed my arms and a light blush appeared on my face.

I'm really glad that's the first thing he thought of when he saw me. (Sarcasm)

"Better than it did earlier." I replied. "What brings you into town?"

"I was actually bringing my boss to come see ya." He replied. "He should be coming around that corner any minute now."

Huh.

I looked behind me and saw probably the scariest creature I have ever laid eyes upon.

He was pretty much a red Charizard skeleton wearing a pirate outfit. His eyes were small yellow flames, his wings were just an outline of bones, and he had a mega-stone on his right boot.

Our eyes met, and I froze.

"This is the delta pokemon that you were talking about Hiro?" The Charizard asked as he approached us.

"Yes sir captain Hrist." Hiro replied. "He is a grass-normal Zangoose who is hiding his green, now orange marks with dye. His name Aladar."

Hirst stared at me for a few seconds, then a smile appeared on his face and he pulled me into a hug.

"He'd be the most adorable thing me eyes have ever layed upon!" The dragon said, making me blush even more. "So yer really a Delta species pokemon?"

Well, I'm not sure what exactly a Delta species is.

"What exactly is a Delta species?" I asked.

"A Delta species is a pokemon who was tested on to have their type changed." Hiro answered. "This also results in their appearance being changed drastically."

Well, considering I was created by people, and I also learned that my blood as enhanced by a Sacred Pine that someone must have slipped into the blood sample that created me, resulting in my type change.

I learned that from the Gogoat tribe I met a few years ago, who were experts on different types of plants.

I guess I am a Delta species pokemon.

"Yer really lucky kid." Hrist said and stroked the back of my head. "Most Delta species pokemon don't turn out as pretty as you did."

Well, judging by how Hrist looks…

But then again, it is kinda nice to know that there are more people out there like me.

"Hey guys, I'm heading over to my dad's new shop location, wanna come?" I asked.

They both nodded, and the three of us made our way to the town square where the location of the new spot was.

Oh yeah, the three of us also got plenty of strange looks on our way there. A Zangoose and a Seviper were talking to each other, and then there was Hrist…

Need I say more?

"Hey Hrist, what is your type matchup?" I asked as I opened the empty shop. "You look a ghost-type."

"Ah am a ghost-dragon." He stated.

A ghost-dragon, man is he resistant to a lot of things.

"Also, you can mega-evolve?" I asked.

"Yup." The ghost said with a smile. "I would show you, but that would plunge the city into darkness in the process, so it might have to wait until later."

I'm guessing that his ability is Noctum, which brings out a New Moon and powers up ghost and dark-type moves, and also results in a temporary nighttime.

A couple of cars then pulled up in front of the shop.

"My parents are here." I stated. "They're gonna start setting up, do you mind helping us Hrist?"

"Anything for you mah little swabbie." He replied.

Well, he may be scary, but his personality was pure gold.

The three of us opened the door to greet my friends that had just showed up, just for them to freeze at the sight of Hrist.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile. "Meet my new friend Hrist."

 **xXOOOOOXx**

The next few hours were spent at Zane's Mini Cafe, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Even my Team Magma friends were there, and they seemed to love eating pizza and pokepuffs, And surprising Hiro and Nox were getting along.

"Business is booming." I said to my dragon dad. "You should really think about hiring employees and ordering some new ovens and coffee makers."

"I probably will do that when I get home." He said and handed me a dessert pizza slice. "Now eat this pizza like you promised."

I laughed and began eating; it was very good, but I don't think I've had anything that wasn't good made by my dad.

Well, besides the spice pokepuffs that is.

"So Tandor," Darrius said, grinning. "Where's that Michael guy that you like so much?"

I rolled my eyes and finished the bite I was on.

"He's not here at the moment." I said. "He's probably busy right now."

But I wouldn't be surprised if he was fighting with his family at the moment, and now that I think of it, Michael told me that he didn't have a family.

I guess this is why.

"And what about that Delta Charizard guy?" The Tanscure asked. "He and Slasher are getting along way too well."

"Well, they're both pirates, and they both love me to death." I replied with a chuckle. "What more of a connection do they need to be best friends than that?"

The bell on the door sounded, and I turned around to see that Michael had arrived, and was greeted by Zap and Flare.

"That's him." I said to the Nuclear pokemon.

"That's the guy that Cuatro reminded you of?" He asked and I nodded. "Damn."

Oh, I really want to tell him that it's me.

"You have a bunch of interesting friends." He stated. "And what was that new move that you learned?"

"Thousand Arrows." I said. "It's my new Rock Tomb."

And man did I love it.

"So when are you going to tell him?" He then asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I really want to tell him, but I just don't know when the right time would be to do that. I still love him, but I'm just kinda scared."

The Tanscure then smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows." He stated

Huh?

"How would he know that I'm Aladar?" I asked.

"You told him." He replied.

"No I didn't." I replied back.

"Yes you did." He said. "I watched you."

What?

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"A few seconds ago." The nuclear pokemon replied. "Michael just walked behind behind you when you said you still loved him. He stopped for a second, then you said, 'How would he know that I'm Aladar?', now he's standing behind you with a shocked look on his face."

Wait, what?!

I quickly turned my head and saw that no one was there, and Darrius was laughing his ass off.

"You fuck!" I said to the laughing wolf. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

That was not funny at all.

I will shed on him while he sleeps.

"Oh yeah, Michael is really behind you now." Darrius stated.

"No he's not." I replied. "And he does not know that I am Aladar."

"He does now." He replied and turned away to order something.

What an ass.

"Aladar?"

I froze.

"Aladar, is that really you?"

Oh great...

 **Remember when I mentioned Pokémon Insurgence? That's the game where Delta Species pokemon come from. You get to choose from three Kanto starters, but they're all Delta pokemon. A ghost-dragon Charmander, a dark-fighting Squirtle, and a fairy-psychic Bulbasaur.  
I'm sure you guys can guess which one I picked.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	12. Lots of Hope

**Warning, short chapter.**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise... I really don't know.**

 **Anyway...**

"Ugh…"

I woke up, and I had absolutely no clue where I was.

I was sitting on a chair, and my head was on the counter. There were a couple of ovens, blenders, and a few menus drawn on chalkboards.

…

Wait, I knew where I was, this was Zane's Mini Cafe!

"It's so dark out." I said and got out of my seat and stretched. "If the store was closing, why didn't anyone wake me?"

Seriously…

That thought aside, I walked to the exit and opened it, a bit surprised that it was unlocked.

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone is up right now." I said and walked outside. "I guess that the store won't be robbed."

Well, it is a cafe, why exactly would anyone rob it?

Anyway, it looked like it was midnight, so I guess that I'd better make my way back to Terrakion's house.

Now that I thought of it though, I don't remember falling asleep, and the last thing I remembered was…

…

Something important happened, but I can't seem to remember.

"What was it?" I asked as I walked.

That thought was quickly interrupted when the world around me was set ablaze, and I saw the outline of someone familiar.

Was that…

The figure walked closer to me, and with each step, I felt myself freeze. His yellow eyes stared into mine, and with a grin, he extended his hand for me to take.

"Come willingly, and your troubles will be no more." He said.

He had found me, there was no way.

Tocaro...

Before I was able to do anything, a dark void appeared in front of me, and someone had rushed out of it and rammed into him, causing the dark-type to fall to the ground.

Wait, this was-!

Before I knew it, the world was surrounded in darkness, and the figure was surrounded in a glowing light.

"Hark of the angel's summon," He said, many halos of light appearing in the sky. "The true path shall guide you, find peace in annihilation."

These halos then rained several lightning bolts, striking the Zoroark.

Wait, was he using a Great Magic spell?

Orbs of light surrounded Tocaro, and he was then lifted into the air and flew into the Halos.

"Phantom Destruction!"

Those words said, the halos exploded and a purple-black haze enveloped the dark-type.

Tocaro was no more.

"Woah…" Was all I could say.

Was Tocaro really… dead?

"He's not dead you moron." The shadowy figure stated. "You're dreaming."

After saying that, the figure's shadowy cloak dissipated, revealing a very odd-looking dragon.

Well, it was a little weird (and disappointing) that this was just a dream, but I guess this guy did save me from simulating what would happen if Tocaro got his hands on me.

But then again he also tried to kill me before.

"Who are you?" I asked the pale dragon.

"Arceus didn't tell you?" He replied, his arms crossed. "I'm his son, Giratina."

Huh?

From my knowledge, Arceus only has two sons; Dialga and Palkia.

"At least I was." He continued. "Before he banished me to the Distortion World."

The Distortion World…

Now that I think of it, I do remember reading about a god that was banished to the Distortion World by Arceus, but I would have never guessed that it would be another son of his.

"And do you know why?" Giratina asked. "Because I created the magic you know today, and used it to punish sinners like yourself."

By magic, I'm guessing that he means my Fire Lance/Calamity Blast spell.

Though I really didn't like being referred to a sinner.

"You're calling me a sinner," I replied. "From my knowledge, it wasn't your job to punish sinners, so you had no right to kill all of those people. No wonder you got banished."

"I was just trying to impress my dad!" He shouted, catching me off-guard. "I really don't see why he sees you as more if his son than me!"

Oh, so he's jealous.

"I created those spell so it would make his life easier." Giratina stated. "Why is he against eliminating all sinners at once? With that magic, he easily could have wiped out everyone in that rotten world."

I growled when he said that.

"Arceus can do that without your magic." I replied. "And the reason he doesn't is because there isn't just sinners in the world, and any sinner has a chance to seek redemption!"

Michael being the first guy to come to mind.

"And the reason why Arceus sees me as more of a son than you, is the same reason why you are so set on killing me."

"Because you're a soulless freak." The dragon said.

I rolled my eyes at that.

Soulless Freak was a rude way of putting it, but he was kinda right.

"It's because I'm not a naturally-born pokemon." I said. "Arceus is interested in me because I wasn't his creation like everyone else."

Not only that, but I don't go slaughtering millions of people just because they aren't perfect.

Okay, I should probably wake myself up right now. I really didn't have tie for tis guy, and I still needed to remember that important thing happened before I fell asleep.

"I'm gonna wake up now." I stated.

"Wait, I want to play a game with you." Giratina stated. "If you're up for it that is."

A game?

I really didn't trust this guy, but somehow I felt some motives behind this "game" he wanted to play.

"Alright." I said. "What is this game that you want to play?"

"It's a bit of a special game, and I wouldn't call it a game, more like a delayed reunion to twist the fate of one who has died by the hands of my magic."

Pardon?

I gave him a confused look, and he smiled.

"I want to give someone a second chance, but you won't know who it is because your memory of them would be erased as well as their memory of themselves." He continued, but then chuckled. "But then again, you really don't have a choice, seeing how your memory of them is already gone."

I was a little lost.

"My dad wanted me to revive someone special to you, but I wanted to make it more interesting." The dragon continued again. "Well, I guess you can say that you'll get to meet them for the first time, a second time."

Okay, I really had no clue what this guy was going on about.

I was going to ask for him to clarify, but he placed his finger over my lips before I was able to.

"I will bother you no more, for I am going to travel the dimensions." He stated, then kissed my forehead. "I have spent too long trying to gain forgiveness from my father, so I will find a suitable dimension for myself, and that dimension will the one where you and I will be together."

I really didn't know why, but I felt a little sad that he was leaving.

What a weird guy though...

"Farewell little Zangoose."

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Ugh, my head..."

When I woke up, I immediately felt pain shoot to my head. When I placed my hands on my head, I felt cloth, and assumed that there was some wrapped bandages on there.

It felt like I got smacked in the head by a hammer.

I then took a look at my surroundings, and easily recognized where I was,

Leaf's old room...

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself and got out of the bed I was sleeping on. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

Walking was still a bit of a chore, so I stumbled a little as I made my way to the door.

I really don't remember coming here. The last thing I remember was Michael finding out that it's me.

I then let out a groan.

"He must be pissed." I said with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'd better make things right."

That thought aside though, things will have to wait since it was dark out, and snowing really hard.

Better go downstairs.

I opened the door and slowly made my way down the stairs, just to be met with Zane, Kicks, and Michael sitting together and talking at the table.

Never mind, it looks like Mike is here.

I took a deep breath.

"Mike?"

All three heads turned to face me.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

The sudden embrace from him almost shocked me. It was something I missed, something I longed for the longest time.

I hugged him back, and tears didn't hesitate to leave my eyes.

"I'm just glad that you're here." He whispered into my ear. "I missed you so much."

I really didn't know what to say, I was at a loss of words right now.

But then again, I really didn't care.

"Mike," I said with a chuckle, tears still leaving my eyes. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Michael also chuckled, and I looked up and saw tears in his eyes as well.

"The sign you were sitting under fell down and knocked you unconscious." He answered. "I love you Aladar!"

"I love you too Michael!"

Right after those words, we both sobbed uncontrollably, and for some reason, both Kicks and Zane held each other and did the same.

Well, it looks like I'm finally back.

 **I really don't know what to say right now, but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	13. Good Day for a Zangoose

**Just got Super Mystery Dungeons!  
I swear your partner has a crush on you in that game, and Carracosta (Your partner's dad) is such a DILF!**

 **Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise... Eh, you think of a reason this time**

 **Anyway...**

The next morning was probably one of the happiest mornings of my life.

The first thing I noticed was that Mike and I were on the couch, and his arms were wrapped tightly around my body while my head was resting on his chest.

"I missed you so much." I whispered and nuzzled him.

The only downside was that moving my head made me a little dizzy seeing how it still hurt a lot.

Oh yeah, last night Zane couldn't stop apologizing for what happened.

Well, it wasn't really his fault that the hooks were so cheap.

Later, Me, Michael, and my dads were all sitting at the kitchen table eating the feast of a breakfast that Zane prepared. Michael and I were chatting away, and both Zane and Kicks were discussing the topic of the new cafe.

This was probably the first time I've had a normal morning with my family.

"You know Al," Michael said with a smile. "The two of us can actually date now."

"And we haven't been able to before?" I replied.

Michael chuckled and took a sip from the juice he had.

Michael was actually staying with my dads because his brother and father took over his house. I really didn't mind that he was staying with me, but I find it kinda weird that he didn't try harder to fight for what was his.

"I mean that we can actually go do stuff together." He said. "Let's not forget that we were stuck in the Anti-Blade base the last time. We can actually go out on dates; like to a movie, or a walk in the park. That kind of stuff."

Oh, I get it.

He was right; back when we were together the first time, the most we could do was hang out in his room. I really wouldn't mind going out and having fun with my boyfriend.

Boyfriend…

Now that Michael and I were together again, that word made me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

Wait, I need to tell Groudon!

"Mike, there is someone that you need to meet!" I said, and was about to run upstairs but Kicks grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"Try to take it easy." He said. "Running might make you fall. I'll go get your Holo-caster after I get done eating."

As much as I wanted to protest, I knew he was right. It would be pretty bad if I fell down and had to go to the hospital or something.

Well, if Michael and I had one thing in common, it was that we were both wearing bandages.

"Well, nothing says romantic like a nice walk into town while the snow is falling." I said, noting the falling snow outside. "We could grab something warm to drink as well."

As I said that, Michael scootched closer to me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"We'll do whatever you feel like." The poison-type said with a smile. "I am really looking forward to catching up with you. You have no idea how much I thought of you while you were away; I just couldn't get you out of my mind."

I then let out a dreamy sigh.

Another thing we had in common, was that we never stopped thinking about each other.

All of those years in Tandor; all the sleepless nights I had thinking of him…

I knew for sure that Michael was my true love. No one else came even close.

Contrary to what I said before, not even Rotor was close.

"Yeah," I said and nuzzled his chest. "I really can't wait to catch up with you as well."

Something just told me that today was going to be a day with no casualties; a day that I don't have to worry about there being trouble or anything.

I really couldn't remember the last time I felt so giddy and excited.

"So, who is this person that you want me to meet?" Michael asked.

"It's my boss, Groudon." I answered. "I mainly want him to meet you because he's been on my ass about finding a partner."

"Language." Kicks said.

"Sorry."

But still. I've told Groudon about Michael before, and I'm sure that he'll be happy for the two of us.

Also, an idea came to my mind.

"Mike, when my business here is done, do you think that you could come back to Tandor with me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm not leaving for a while, but I will need to go back eventually. For my job as a Team Magma member."

"Well of course." The Nidoking replied. "I'm sure I can easily get a job with Team Magma as well, considering that being just a police officer around these parts is so boring. I'm not saying that I would like more crime, but I am a warrior after all."

The way he just said that was so awesome…

Yup, he's definitely my Nidoking warrior.

"Yes, because nothing screams warrior like asking to go out on a romantic date." I joked.

"Trust me, the only reason I didn't unleash my inner warrior on your ass last night, is because we're covered in bandages." He replied.

I laughed when he said that.

That's probably gonna happen in the near future as well. I'm not gonna say that I'm not excited, but Michael is the biggest guy I know.

"You think I can join you when that happens?" Zane asked.

We all went quiet.

Kicks then smacked the dragon upside the head.

"What?" Zane replied. "Aladar is a very attractive guy; who wouldn't want to have sex with him?"

"Once again, you're my dad!" I stated.

"And once again, you're my very attractive son." He replied with a smile.

...

Dragons are so weird…

"Anyway…" Michael said as the two of us finished. "Let's get changed and head out as soon as possible."

You know, I've never seen Michael so excited.

Well, not unless he's horny of course.

Michael and I then got up and made our way upstairs. It felt good to hold his hand again; I'm not sure what I would do if he wasn't here with me. No, literally. If he wasn't holding my hand, I would have probably fallen down the stairs due to my slightly wobbly head and footing.

That would be bad.

When the two of us reached the room, I immediately grabbed the Holo-Caster that was beside my bed and searched through the contacts until I found Groudon.

Didn't hesitate to press call.

…

…

…

A hologram of Groudon then appeared.

"Groudon!" I happily said. "Guess what?"

"You've been reunited with your loved one Michael?" He replied. "Yeah, Darrius already told me."

That fuck.

"Hel vete, I wanted to be the one to tell you." I fake cried. "But yeah, it happened."

"I'm truly happy for you Al." The red dino said with a smile. "Do you mind if I speak to Michael in private though? There's a few things I'd like to talk to him about."

I nodded and handed the device to the Nidoking.

"You get dressed, I'll be back." Michael said and left the room.

Once again, I was so giddy on the inside right now.

I changed into some new clothes, and put on the jacket that I got from Cloudbreaker. My head was still hurting, but these last few hours of joy easily helped me cope; so I knew that I would be fine.

Michael then walked back into the room, and tossed my caster.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

Everything was perfect.

Michael and I were walking the snowy streets of Ray Town, drinking hot chocolate, chatting away, and just enjoying each other's company.

"I really don't know why people of the world are offended by this red cup." I said, motioning the cup I was holding.

"Beats me." Michael replied. "People are just stupid."

Well, he's not wrong.

As Mike and I continued walking, we came across a couple of familiar faces; Hrist, Hiro, and Slasher to be exact.

"There you are Al!" Hiro said and approached us. "We were looking all over for you."

"You were?" I said back. "Why?"

All three of them then let out a sad chuckle.

"We uh, wanted to say goodbye to ya." Slasher stated. "Now that da ship is repaired, we're settin' off."

Oh...

Well, I guess that it was going to happen eventually.

…

Wait…

"Slasher, are you leaving Team Magma?" I asked.

"Yup." The Toxicroak replied. "I've been away from the open seas for too long, and it's time that ah returned. Hrist here gave me an offer that ah just couldn't refuse."

Oh…

"I see…" I said, feeling a little sad. "Well, you are a pirate after all."

"Hey, don't be sad." The fighting-type said with a smile. "I am leaving you in good hands after all."

I chuckled, then gave him a hug.

"Thanks for watching after me while I was in Tandor." I said. "Arceus only knows what Darrius would have done to me if you weren't."

"Ah would be more worried about what Nox would have done to him."

The two of us laughed at this.

"I'm gonna miss you Slasher." I said, then let go of him.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, then looked at Michael. "You take care of him, 'kay? You're one special man to have this little guy in your life."

"You have my word." Michael replied. "You'll be happy to know that I will be leaving with Aladar when the time comes; he won't be going back to Tandor alone."

Slasher nodded.

Hiro then let out a fake cough.

"And where's my hug?" He asked.

I did my best to look like I didn't care.

"You don't get a hug you snake." I said, crossing my arms.

That act didn't last long at all, seeing how tears began running down my face, and I couldn't help but rush to the snake and give him a large hug.

Even if he was a Seviper, he did help me get through some of my time here, and helped me come out to most of my friends.

How he did that, I have no idea, but things just seemed to get better as soon as he entered my life.

Hiro returned the hug, and I think that everyone around us stopped for a second to stare in awe as a Zangoose and a Seviper embraced each other.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said and let go of him. "If you ever happen to make it to the big city of Atok in Tandor, don't hesitate to come visit."

"I will make sure to do that." He replied with a smile. "Then next time I can fuck you with Michael."

A deep blush then appeared on my face, and I looked at Michael, who had his arms crossed.

"What do you mean 'next time'?" The Nidoking asked.

"Oh, me and Terrakion had a fling with Aladar a couple of days ago." Hiro answered, still smiling, and not bothering to be subtle in the least. "This kid is pretty flexible considering he can fit three dicks in his ass at once."

"Dude!" I said, the blushing intensifying.

Hiro, Hrist, Slasher, and Michael then all laughed.

"Al?"

This time it was Hrist.

"We may not have spent that much time together, but it was nice ta meet another Delta Pokemon." The Charizard said and extended his hand. "Next time we meet, let's get a drink together."

I'm not much of a drinker, but I will make an exception for Hrist.

"Sure." I said and shook his hand. "But you're paying."

Hrist let out a hearty laugh.

"Drinks are on me." He said proudly.

I separated myself from the three pirates, and took my place back by Michael's side.

It was really sad that they had to go, but with every meeting, there is a parting I guess.

"Goodbye guys." I said, wiping away a few stray tears. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

With a wave and a nod, they turned and made their way the docks.

Michael wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"You let Terrakion and that Seviper fuck you before I could?!"

I laughed out loud after he said that.

"Hey, you were my first." I said and we started walking again. "Not only that, but when we're all healed up, we'll be doing a lot of it to make up for those last six years."

"That better be a promise."

Oh, it is…

 **xXOOOOOXx**

So much walking, so much talking, and so much snow.

Today was going just great; even if Hiro and Slasher left.

Right now it was around Noon, and the two of us were making our way to Zane's cafe to warm up from all of the cold.

"Come on, of course Dad will give us free drinks." I said as we approached the Cafe. "I'm surprised you didn't notice all the free stuff I got from the stand when I was still covering my marks."

I then opened the door of the cafe, and instantly noticed that there was someone behind the counter that wasn't Zane or Kicks.

Standing there was a tall, broad, and muscular looking Metagross, and his handsome smile was making me melt.

He was wearing a white polo shirt, a black polo shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. His hands were a set of claws. but not like mine though. My claws were retractable; his didn't look so, and his head had a decent-sized yellow X on it; I believe that all (shiny) Metagross had them.

I'm guessing that Zane had just hired him.

I know I had Michael already, but damn was this guy hot.

"Oh, hello there." The steel-type said as he noticed us.

"Hi." I replied and took a seat at the counter area. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around."

There was something about this guy that seemed oddly familiar to me…

"Cuatro!" Zane called from the back. "Can you come help us back here?"

"Coming!" He shouted back, then looked at the two of us. "I'll be back in a minute."

He then rushed into the back room.

"That guy is pretty hot." I said to the Nidoking beside me.

"Oh really?" He replied. "Well he's definitely new in town; I don't think I've ever seen him before."

I would say the same, but something inside of me said different. I don't think I've met him before, but something about him seemed vaguely familiar…

Must just be my imagination.

 **Don't know what to say down here either, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	14. Forgiveness and Memories

**Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeons!  
Don't let that E for Everyone bullshit fool you, that game is dark.  
I won't spoil too much, but do you know how in movies there is sometimes a scene where one of the main characters gets so devastated where they begin beating the crap out of the bad guy mercilessly until someone pulls them off?  
Yeah, there's one of those in there. It's not shown since the camera pans to the room outside of where it's happening, but you know that's what's happening due to the diolouge. And there's death (sorta), a jumpscare at the very beginning, bullying. It took the concept of Gates to Infinity and did it right.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise Super Mystery Dungeons would already be an animated Pokemon movie, because damn...**

 **Anyway...**

"The amount of stars in the sky does not even come close to how much I love you." Michael continued as the two of us sat on the couch. "No one can tell you otherwise; if they do, then they'll hear from my fists."

"I don't doubt it." I replied with a chuckle. "And I love you just as much. No other guy in the world can replace you."

Michael has pretty much been saying corny things about me for the last half-hour, and for the millionth time today, Michael and I kissed.

His arms were wrapped tightly around my body as our tongues danced around each other. This moment that was mere seconds felt like an eternity, one that the two of us were ready to share for the hundredth time since we got home.

This moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the front door.

"I got it." I said and hopped off the couch.

That was a mistake.

When I opened the door, the person I didn't want to see the most stood there, and I completely froze.

His blue eyes met mine, and he was shocked at first, but a smile soon appeared on his face.

"Al, it's you!" Rotor said, and was about to hug me, but I dodged his embrace.

"Wha-what do you want Rotor?" I asked.

The Samurott was clearly disappointed that I didn't accept his hug, but he still had a slight smile on his face.

"I wanted to say hi." He replied. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I know you don't really want to see me, but I still wanted to see you."

"Yeah, I know you do." I replied, and did my best to hold back the tears I wanted to cry.

And these weren't tears of sadness, they were the ones that came out when you want to scream in rage.

I wasn't one for being jealous, but I still did find it to be unfair that he, Leaf, and Kicks, all ended up happy after what they did to me. They all found their loved ones while I had to live alone for six years.

But then again, I chose to do that, so that's why my anger is a little unjustified.

I've already forgiven Kicks, but Leaf and Rotor still upset me a little.

"I'm sorry Rotor, but I don't want to see you after what you did." I stated. "Please go away."

"Come on Al." He almost instantly replied. "I know you don't mean that. Why don't the two of us go out to eat, that's the reason why I came over. I want to catch up with you."

I sighed after he said that.

"No." I simply said. "I don't want to."

The smile on Rotor's face was fading with every second. I could easily tell that he must have been faking it this whole time, seeing how my attempts to push him away were really taking a toll on him.

I really didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want him to be around anymore.

"Aladar, please..." Rotor said, trying his best to stay positive. "I know what I did was wrong, but I really want to make things right with you."

He opened his arms again.

"I'm really sorry Al. I want to be your friend again; I want to be a part of your life." He stated, a hopeful smile trying to reappear on his face again. "Will you forgive me?"

There was only silence after he said that.

What I was about to do was crazy, but I felt like it really had to be done, even if I didn't want to. I really don't know why I was doing this, but I guess I was doing the right thing.

I hope...

I slowly walked up to him, and let him hug me...

...and I hugged him back.

We both then started sobbing.

"Some things just never change do they? You two are still crybabies"

That voice came from Michael, who was standing behind us.

Michael's amused expression immediately shifted to serious when I let go of Rotor though...

"Now you listen here bud." He growled and pointed at the Samurott's nose. "The only reason why I haven't torn you to pieces is because I am in a good mood. If you ever hurt my little Zangoose like you did again, I will fucking end you."

Rotor was clearly taken aback by this, not that I could blame him; Michael looked pretty scary when he said that.

"I'll forgive you this time, but only because Aladar does." He continued. "And I better not catch you trying anything funny with him."

"Y-yeah…" Rotor stuttered, clearly taking the hint. "I-I'll be good…"

"And sorry Rotor, but I don't want to hang out right now." I added. "Michael and I are gonna spend the next few days with each other; we have much making up to do."

"And making out as well." Mike also added, putting his arm around me.

I laughed; Rotor let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Alright," The sea lion said. "I guess I'll see you around then. Hopefully next time."

"We'll see." I replied. "Well, see ya I guess."

Rotor turned and left right after I said that, and by the way his shoulders and head drooped, it was painfully obvious that he was very disappointed that I didn't want to hang out with him.

Well, he'll live.

That aside though, as Rotor left, some else arrived.

Cuatro.

"Hey guys." The Metagross said and entered the house, Michael closing the door behind him. "How's it going?"

Oh yeah, apparently Cuatro also lives here now.

Turns out that he woke up at the outskirts of town and had no clue who or where he was. The only thing that he remembered was his name, and my dads happen to find him like this, so they hired him and are letting him stay with us for a while.

I didn't really mind. Of course Michael was staying in my room with me, so the couch was open for him to sleep. He's also very friendly, but I still had this nagging feeling like I've seen him before.

Not only that, but I understand how he must feel. I remember the first day I came to, and I had no clue who I was or anything.

"Things are well." Michael answered as the three of us sat down on the couch. "We're just chilling after walking around all day."

"Sounds like you had fun." The steel-type replied, then pat me on the head. "He's so cute. Where can I get one?"

I'm pretty sure you can guess what color my face turned after Cuatro asked that.

"Sorry bro, but this one is one of a kind." Michael replied, pulling me close to him. "But there are a bunch of other Zangoose in town if you want one."

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Cuatro stated and stretched a little. "He is very cute though. I've never seen a Zangoose with orange marks before; and now that I think of it, everyone is a shiny."

Glad he picked up on that so quickly.

"You have some pretty cool fathers." He continued. "I really don't know what I would have done if they didn't find me."

"Who knows." I replied. "Lucky they did though, it wouldn't have been good if you had walked in the opposite direction of town by accident."

The three of us continued to chat about various things; we turned on the tv eventually and were watching some sort of horror anime.

I really don't know why we were watching it, but the intro was pretty awesome.

"Ayumi, don't go to the bathroom." I said to the screen. "Nothing ever good happens in there in a horror movie."

"You know she can't hear you right?" Mike replied.

No shit.

Though so far the anime hasn't been scary, but the atmosphere at some times was very chilling.

"Have you ever been in a scary situation before Al?" Michael asked. "One that had you trembling and scared shitless?"

I blushed a little as he said that, I did have one pretty bad experience though.

"Actually yes." I answered. "I was in Tandor, doing jobs and such like usual…"

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It was a rainy day in Tador, and I was nineteen at the time. I was taking jobs as usual, and this job was a simple delivery job since I didn't really feel like doing much that day.

I had arrived at the area that I was meant to be at; a small house that looked liked it had been abandoned for years.

"Is this the right place?" I asked myself, then looked at the package that I was holding.

The address on the packaged matched that of the house.

I guess I can see why the sender didn't want to deliver this themself.

"Hello?" I said, and was about to knock on the door, but I noticed that it was already slightly opened.

This was strange, and a little creepy.

Also it didn't really help that it was stormy at the moment.

"I have a package here." I called as I stuck my head inside, seeing nothing but pitch black. "Hello?"

Maybe I should just leave it here and forget about the reward.

I was just about to do that, but someone had grabbed my arm, resulting me letting out a slight shriek.

"Ah, you have arrived."

Someone was standing in front of me the shadows; he was a Typhlosion, and a pretty tall one at that. The only reason why I knew this was because a lightning bolt had flashed, revealing his figure for a second

I took a few deep breaths.

"Did I scare you, my apologies." The fire-type said. "Please, do come in. I have your reward."

I couldn't help but shudder when he said that.

His voice was rather deep and smooth, and I swore that I felt his breath on my neck.

He didn't bother to ask me to enter, he just dragged me into the dark house, closing the door behind him. He then took the package from my hands.

"I'll be right back." I heard him say with a light chuckle. "Don't go anywhere."

Well, I was a bit too creeped out at the moment to move anyway…

The next few minutes felt like an eternity, and I could only grow more worried with every illuminated flash of the torn-up room I was in. There were holes in the ground and walls, furniture was broken, and this guy was sure taking his sweet time.

Screw it, I'm out of here.

I turned around and grabbed the knob on the door, only for it to be locked.

"What the…"

I didn't want to ponder how it was locked, so I immediately walked in the direction of one of the windows.

"Ah!" I shouted as I fell into one of the cracks in the floor, already feeling the cuts that had been made on my legs.

"Leaving so soon?"

That voice came from the Typhlosion, and I could tell that he was standing above me.

I felt myself being pulled up by the front of my shirt, so I took this opportunity to fire a Rock Tomb in front of me, hitting the fire-type. I was now out of the hole, but I tripped over something else next, and I let out another scream of pain.

"You should really pay attention of where you're going." The Typhlosion joked. "You could get hurt."

Suddenly, the torches on all four of the wall were lit, and I was more than surprised to see thin trip-wires almost everywhere.

I had tripped on one and landed on a few others, and my hands, knees, arms, and legs were bleeding profusely.

"I have your reward." He said, and pulled out a knife from behind his back. "But I guess that I won't be needing it, seeing how my traps have done what I needed."

I was a little lost, and the fact that he had knelt down in front of me didn't help either.

"All I wanted was to taste a little bit of blood today." He stated, then to my horror, started lapping on the blood that was leaving my knee. "Who knew that it would be from a beautiful little Zangoose like you?"

I would have blushed, but my face was too pale, and I was too much in shock.

Also, this guy was insane.

"I almost don't want to kill you." He continued. "You're so… soft."

Right after he said that, he bit into my leg, and more blood was leaving my body fast.

I wanted to do something to fight back; hell, I wanted to scream for help, but I was still just too much in shock to do anything.

The fire-type made his way from my legs to my neck, and soon to my face, and was licking up the tears that had left my eyes, ones that I had yet to notice.

The pupils in his eyes were very small, and though I concluded that he was insane already, they did help show it.

Was this it? Was this how I was going to die?

"I can smell your fear." The fire-type moaned, revealing his sharp teeth. "It smells delicious."

Arceus, I feel like throwing up.

In the next room, I heard a phone ring, and the insanity instantly left the Typhlosion's eyes.

He got up and left the room.

I was still in shock, and just layed where I was until he came back a few minutes later.

"It seems that I have some business to attend to." He said with a smile, then kneeled back down beside me. "It also seems that you get to live this time."

After he said that, he pulled out a switch and deactivated all of the trip-wires around us.

"I pray that we'll meet again though."

That said, he got up and left the house, the torches around me now extinguished.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"What happened after he left?" Cuatro asked.

"I passed out for a few hours." I answered. "When I woke up, I called Nox, and he picked me up with some of his friends. The wounds I had were deep, but they were very thin, so that's how I guess I didn't die from blood loss."

I couldn't help but sigh after I got done telling the story.

"I haven't seen that Typhlosion since, and I'm glad that I haven't." I continued. "He reminded me way too much of Tocaro."

"At least Tocaro didn't want to eat you." Michael said. "Hell, I really don't know what he even wants from you."

You know, he's right. I don't know why Tocaro is after me either.

Probably just wants me because I'm a shiny, but was it really so much that he needed to scour the world for me? Shinies are rare, but I know that Leaf and I aren't the only ones in the world, so why go through so much trouble?

Whatever.

Time for a new topic.

"So Mike, since Christmas is soon, are you wanting anything?" I asked.

Michael then started laughing.

"It's a little late for asking that don't you think? Christmas is tomorrow."

"Wait, what?!"

I pulled out my Holo Caster and checked the date, and it indeed was December twenty-fourth.

I guess that I haven't been paying attention to the date since so much has gone on the last few days.

Well then…

"And I already got what I wanted." He continued. "I don't really need anything else."

"And let me guess," I replied and nuzzled his chest. "That would be me, right?"

The Nidoking then scratched the top of my head.

"Yup." He said. "I could care less about anything else. All I want for Christmas is you."

The front door then opened, and Zane and Kicks walked in.

"We brought Pizza!" The dragon stated.

Yay!

 **xXOOOOOXx**

After dinner, Michael and I made our way upstairs to my room, and into bed.

A full moon was shining down upon us from the window, and both of us were staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

"I love you Michael." I said, rubbing those sweet abs of his.

"I love you too Aladar." He replied, stroking my back. "You know I'm horny as fuck right now, right?"

I chuckled a little when he said that.

"Sorry, but no sex until we heal up a little more." I replied. "I know it sucks, but it would be bad if I were to pass out during the sex, rather than after."

Not only that, but walking is difficult already; a sore ass wouldn't help.

"But don't worry. Like I said earlier, when we get better, we'll have as much sex as you'd like." I ensured. "Besides, it's not like we'll be injured for the rest of our life."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me any less horny right now."

He wasn't lying, I could feel his erection pressing against my leg.

Whatever; the chest is the most important part of a guy, at least in my opinion. Nuzzling his chest gave me much joy, and I couldn't help but thank Arceus that we were back together again.

"Goodnight my horny Nidoking." I said and tapped the horn on his head.

"Goodnight my flexible Zangoose." He replied and patted my rear. "Just remember that quality beats quantity sometimes."

I kinda wanted to facepalm when he said that, but I was too busy burying my face in his chest.

Wow, today wasn't a shit day for me…

 **This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Firezol (This chapter is extra long for you!). He made my profile pic, and it looks awesome!  
** **Also shoutout to all of my FA fans who are here, you guys rock.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	15. Welp, Happy New Years (AN)

**Hello people, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but this is just an A/N to tell you a few things.**

 **One: My New Years Resolution. My main resolution for this year is to try not to start up so many random stories. If you haven't noticed, I did delete a few stories on my account (Not oneshots though), and that's mainly because they were "Spur of the moment" stories (Mainly my Morenatsu, Animal Crossing, and SSB ones), and they were just there because I thought I would be into them, and they just faded from my mind. (Keep in mind that I still have the docs for these stories, and if I ever get the "real" motivation/interest for them, they'll make a return.)**

 **Next, I'm gonna try to use less "non-canon" themes in my Pokemon stories (Delta Pokemon, pokemon from fan-games), I may use a few here and there, but not too many. I'm not sure if you guys understood them or not, so I'm gonna do less of that.**

 **Next, make my characters less "Cardboard cutout"-like. I want my characters to be interesting, so I'm gonna use less, and make the main ones more known.**

 **Okay, here's the sad news: Emerald to Topaz, Normal to Shiny is gonna be on hold for a while. I'm taking in some criticism from some friends, and am gonna be editing it/trying to come up with new ideas, since everything is all over the place at the moment.**

 **The good news on the other other hand is that I'm gonna have another story coming out soon to keep you guys occupied. (Keep in mind that isn't just a random story) It's gonna feature our favorite Zangoose of course, and it's gonna be a Highschool AU story.**

 **Also, for those who are wondering about Mike's Little Foxy, I didn't delete that story because it didn't need to be. Though there is some plot to the story, it's mainly about characters living their life, so technically it never ends. I can't promise any updates in the future on it (mainly because the Fnaf hype has died down), but trust me, it hasn't been forgotten.**

 **Well, I think that's about it. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a note.**

 **Oh yeah, spoiler alert, the Fnaf series is just a dream.**

 **Watch the game Theory video.**

 **Happy (Late) New Years**


	16. Enemies Everywhere!

**So, umm, how's it going?  
*Cricket chirps*  
Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I've been going through stuff lately. (Depression, love, job, bills, life, all that stuff)**

 **Not much to say here I guess, but enjoy the chapter.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise bills wouldn't really be a problem for me :p**

 **Anyway...**

A week had past since Christmas, and it by far was the best week I've had in a long time.

Leo and his dad hosted a party at their place, and though going was a bit awkward, I was able to meet up with several of the people who had yet to know that I was back; and trust me, not only did I get a bunch of hugs, but also a bump on my head that lasted for a few hours.

It was just Ratchet's way of showing how much he missed me.

Right now I was laying next to a sleeping Michael, and the previous night we got all of our bandages off. My head was still a little weird, but nothing compared to the last week. Michael arms were fully healed up too, so that meant that he was going back to work today.

Oh yeah, last night also happened to contain a lot of love-making, and I would be lying if I said I was ready to get up.

"Ugh…" The man beside me groaned. "Morning already?"

The Nidoking then reached over and pulled me close to him.

"Maybe I can fake one more day."

I let out a soft chuckle and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on hun, I thought you said that you enjoyed your work." I replied.

"I'm a warrior, not a police officer." He replied back. "Can these next few weeks go by faster please? I'm ready to go to Tandor now."

Heh, I would be lying if I said I wasn't ready to go back either.

I think I've made most of my amends with Ray Town now; also there seems to be no sightings of those four cloaked guys since I got here, so everyone has assumed that they have gone elsewhere.

I still wonder why they attacked the train though.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Al," Dad called through the door. "Are you awake? Cobalion is here, and wants to talk to you and Mike."

Cobalion?

That said, both Michael and I got up from the bed, and when we got downstairs, Cobalion was sitting on the couch.

"Good morning you two." The deer said and stood up.

"You wanted to talk to us?" I asked, getting right to the point.

He nodded.

"Let's just say that a Team Magma meeting is going to take place soon." He stated. "I've gathered some of the old Swords of Justice Members, and we're gonna be discussing what we're going to be doing about these cloaked figures."

I looked at Michael, and he looked at me.

We were both confused.

"If it's a Team Magma meeting, then why are the old Swords coming?" I asked.

"Because Groudon contacted me yesterday, and asked me if I was interested in taking up a spot in an investigation he was planning." Cobalion replied. "He has found a connection to all of the recent deaths lately caused by these guys."

That was definitely news.

"The meeting is going to take place at the old Team Magma base at Noon. I just thought I'd let you know. Michael, don't worry about work today, Officer Magnezone has excused us for the day."

That said, Cobalion's face went a little less serious, and he looked at me.

"It's still good to have you back Al." He said with a smile.

Okay, Cobalion is part of Team Magma now, at least I assume he is.

"Well, there's that extra day you wanted." I said to the Nidoking.

I then checked the clock.

Nine fifty-eight…

"The meeting's in a couple of hours, do you want to get something to eat?" I asked. "You can join us Cobalion if you want."

"Might as well." Michael replied. "Can't get anything done without any food in me."

"Sure, I'll join you." Cobalion added. "Where should we go?"

I crossed my arms and thought for a second; we could always eat here, but since Cobalion was with us, I thought it would be a better idea to go out.

Zane's Mini Cafe will be open, but we go there almost everyday.

"I got nothing." I stated.

"How about we go to that place that you and Terrakion went to a week ago." Michael suggested. "I've been there a couple times as well, and enjoy the food there."

I shrugged.

"I guess that's a good idea." I said, then stretched. "Let's get going."

I started walking towards the door, and it wasn't until I opened it did I notice that Cobalion and Michael weren't following me.

Looking back, I saw them chuckling.

"Aren't we gonna go eat?" I asked.

"Maybe we should put on some better clothes first." Michael replied. "Nothing like going outside in snowy weather in just sweatpants."

I looked at myself; I was only wearing sweatpants…

Changing was probably a good idea.

After taking about five minutes to change, the three of us finally left the house to go to that restaurant that we were talking about. On the way though, something interesting happened.

"Hey Al, look at this stick!" Michael said with a smile, and picked up a rather large branch. "Want to see me get a critical hit?"

"What?" Was all I could reply.

Michael then turned to Cobalion.

Cobalion put on an unamused face.

"Don't you fuckin' dare."

Michael then raised the stick into the air, and his body flashed for a second.

"Here's how it's done!" He shouted, then rushed at the deer, completely smashing the side of his face with the branch.

"Ow!" Cobalion nearly shouted as he clutched the side of his face.

Man, that left a mark on his face, and I swore that I saw sparks fly when the branch made contact.

As soon as Cobalion recovered, he himself picked up a random stick, and turned towards Michael. His face showed no mercy, and he positioned himself to where his stick was to his side, and I could tell he was about to do a thrust.

His body also flashed.

"I'll end this now!" He shouted, then jabbed the Nidoking in the stomach. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him look like he just got kicked the nuts.

What happened after that was Michael and Cobalion swinging their branches at each other like idiots, and I couldn't help but facepalm.

Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

I did a twirl and held my hand above my head, then my body flashed.

"This is my chance!" I shouted, and as I swung my arm forward, a barrage of arrows were fired in the direction of the two older men.

After getting struck by my attack, they both fell to the floor with spirals in their eyes.

Looks like I might have overdone it…

"Well, it was a special attack after all." I said to no one. "Using a special attack on physical units tends to do more damage, as well as vice-versa. I'm not sure if I could survive a physical hit like the ones they were doing."

And once again, I really need to stop talking to myself like that.

"Ah, Aladar!"

Turning around, I saw the Gogoat pimp that Michael didn't like approaching me, and a light blush appeared on my face.

I could tell that he was about to say something, but halted when he saw Michael and Cobalion fainted on the ground.

"We were practicing critical hits." I said before he could ask.

"Okay…" He replied. "Anyway, may I have a word with you?"

"Well, you're already here." I replied back. "Better say it before Michael gets back up."

He then straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"I have a proposition for you, little Zangoose." He started. "I'm sure by now you must know of the little business I run."

I nodded.

By little business, he means that he runs the brothel that the Sandslash I met a week ago works at.

Oh yeah, the Gogoat's name is Ryu, and the Sandslash is Silver.

"You see, I have a few clients who have requested an audience with you." The goat started. "One of them happens to be a pretty famous person. You wouldn't happen to know the name Rexblisar, would you?"

Rexblisar?

"Doesn't ring any bells." I replied. "Should I?"

Ryu chuckled a little.

"I'm surprised you haven't." He stated. "I'm just going to be blunt; he's a pretty famous porn star who just happens to be staying in Ray Town for a couple weeks with his mate Rotor."

Wait, what?!

So Rexblisar is his name…

Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a presence behind me. A shadow had been cast over my body, and for some reason I began trembling, and I just knew that it wasn't an eclipse.

I then let out a sigh, then looked back at Ryu.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

The Gogoat just grinned.

Okay, deep breath now.

Turning around, I was greeted to probably the largest person I had ever seen; if I had to guess, I would assume that he was six foot eight. He was an Abomasnow, he had a muscular body that rivaled Michael's, his eyes were a hypnotizing yellow, and he was wearing a black tuxedo that was similar to the one Ryu was wearing.

To a normal person, this guy would be the very definition of handsome, but to me, this guy was terrifying!

That grin that he was giving me caused me to take a few steps backward.

So this was the guy that Rotor was submitting to.

"You must be Aladar." The Abomasnow said in a really deep voice. "Rotor has told me much about you."

No surprise there.

He held out his hand for me to shake. I would be lying if I said I wanted to take it, but I've been refusing shaking quite a few people's hands lately, and I didn't want to be rude.

"Oh, h-hi there." I replied as I shook his hand.

Anytime Michael and Cobalion would wake up would be nice.

"As I was saying," Ryu continued. "Rex along with a couple of other people would like to spend some time with you. Name your price."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not for sale." I replied. "As handsome as I'm sure all your clients are, I only belong to one man, and that's Michael."

"Damn right!"

I turned my head and saw that Michael and Cobalion had finally come to.

"Listen you fuck, I told you to stay away from my Zangoose!" The Nidoking stated, lightly pulling me away from Ryu and Rex. "And you!"

He was motioning to the Abomasnow.

"Back off!"

"Woah there bud." Rex replied with a sly smile. "I have no intentions on stealing your Zangoose, I just want to fuck him. He's a slut if I've ever seen one."

Wow, talk about subtle…

Also I had to hold Michael back to prevent him from punching the ice-type.

"Michael, calm yourself." Cobalion said to the Nidoking, then turned to Rex and Ryo. "I'm afraid that Aladar wants nothing to do with you and your business, so I suggest that you take your leave now. Aladar, Michael, and I have important business to take care of at the moment."

"Like practicing critical hits?" The Gogoat replied, earning a light blush from the blue deer.

"We just happened to get sidetracked." He replied back. "Now if you excuse us, we have work to do."

That said, Cobalion and Michael both pushed me away quickly, and we continued our way to the restaurant.

I looked at Michael as we walked, and he still looked steaming mad.

"You okay Mike?" I asked. "You know I have no intention of doing anything with those guys, right?"

"I know that." The poison-type replied. "I'm just frustrated that stupid Abomasnow had that guts to say what he did, right in my face too. Just because he's famous, doesn't mean that he gets to say that without any consequence. I was ready to drench him in poison!"

Oof.

I had to admit that Michael was right though, Rex was pretty rude right off the bat to us.

How does Rotor like that guy?

"I'm a little worried for you Al." Cobalion added. "Ryu is the kind of guy that doesn't take no for an answer; I've also seen him work with some really sketchy people in the past."

He then let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I think I'll let you guys in on what's happening right now."

A few minutes later, Cobalion, Michael, and I had arrived at the restaurant. The three of us had taken some indoor seats, and were waiting to be served. Cobalion also started to explain the situation that was going to be discussed at the meeting.

Cobalion took out his Holo-Caster, and flashed a few images.

"Tell me you two, do you see anything strange about all of these people I am showing you?" The deer asked.

I took a good look at all of the people; a Gallade, a Bisharp, a Scrafty, and a Blastoise…

…

Wait…

I took a closer look at the following pokemon; the Gallade was yellow and a lightning bolt on his head; the Bisharp was green and black, and had gauntlets for hands; the Scrafty was a yellow-green color, and had a mohawk of leaves on his head, and the Blastoise was purple with a red headband and spikes on his shoulders.

I don't know why it took me so long, but now I easily saw why these people stood out.

"These are all Delta Pokemon." I said, scrolling through the images again, also seeing that there were even more pokemon besides the four that were just shown to me. "Are these all the victims that were killed by the cloaked figures?"

"Yes." Cobalion said with a nod. "Whoever is doing this clearly has something against Delta Pokemon."

That said, I started to worry a little about Hrist.

Well, he's out at sea, so I guess he should be safe.

"The reason why I wanted to tell you this now is because I'm afraid you might be in danger Aladar." Cobalion continued. "I have a feeling that those cloaked figures attacked your train because they were after you."

"But how could that be?" I replied. "I confronted those cloaked figures after chasing one of them into the woods. I saw all four of them, and though one of them attacked me, they didn't kill me, they just told me to stay out of their way."

And now that I think of it, they knew my name, so they must have known about me already.

But how?

Also, it still doesn't explain why they blew up the train.

"Hmm…"

That was Michael, and I could tell that he was trying to contribute to the conversation.

"Well," The Nidoking finally said. "Those cloaked figures might be people we know if they know Aladar."

Cobalion looked at Michael, then sat and thought for a second.

"That could be true." The steel-type replied. "Maybe I should start questioning some of the people we know. Do you have any ideas of who Aladar?"

"I'm not sure." I answered. "I don't think it's anyone from our main group. I don't think it could be Leaf or Leo either, as much as Leaf hates me, I don't think he would stoop that low."

"What about Silver?" Mike asked.

I thought about that for a second.

"I don't think so." I replied. "Silver doesn't know me at all, plus he's pretty weak; I took him out with one Rock Tomb once. There's no way he must have known about me before I arrived."

So no, it couldn't be him.

Well, at the moment I had no idea, but I guess I'll keep this in mind.

"Anyway, since I told you guys this already, you don't need to come to the meeting if you don't want." Cobalion said. "I do however don't want you to be alone at anytime Aladar. With those cloaked figures as well as Ryu and Rex out there, it would be best if you had a few friends around you at all times."

"Sure." I replied. "I guess that just means that I'll be with my dads and Michael most of the time."

Well, seeing how I'm at Zane's cafe most of the time, it really isn't anything new.

"Well, I think that's all from me." The deer said and stretched. "So next topic."

Somehow we spent the next thirty minutes talking about desserts.

I guess I have some pretty sweet friends.

Yes, pun intended.

 **Well, that's it for now.  
** **I'm pretty sure quite a few of you got the reference I put in this chapter.  
Also, for those of you wondering where my Poison King story went, it's being re-written because the creator of the Haxton (Who also happens to be the guy I have a huge crush on) has redesigned him. The new story is going to be about sky pirates; ever watch Treasure Planet? Something along those lines.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	17. Checkups and Confusion

**Umm, hello!  
** **Sorry about the delay, it was mix of bad internet and lack of inspiration, but we're back now.  
** **Let's see here, my starter for Pokemon Sun will be...**

 **POPPLIO!**

 **One thing Nintendo: PLEASE let Popplio learn the move Ice Shard!  
** **I can think of no better priority move for the kawaii seal pokemon.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise: *not going to say this reason because it might upset people***

 **Anyway...**

"Did I ever tell you that I kissed you from another dimension?" Mike asked as the two of us sat on the couch.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if you did." I replied.

Since Rex and that ass of a Abomasnow were lingering around town, right now I was spending most of my time indoors with Michael and my friends. At the moment I was at my house with Mike, Dad, and Zane. Me and Mike watching television while Dad was on his computer, and Zane was preparing some sort of pastry.

The snow was falling again, and I guess I was happy relaxing and spending time with the ones I love.

"Yeah, I kissed you without thinking." The Nidoking continued. "I just saw a Zangoose with green marks standing before me, and I thought it was you, though technically it was you."

He then laughed.

"He was so confused, but I think he liked it."

"I'm not sure if I should feel betrayed or not." I replied. "More importantly; how the hell did you jump from one dimension to another?"

Unless he had help from Arceus, there was no was that was possible.

"It's a bit of a long story." The Nido replied. "I was out looking for myself at the time, and kinda just wandered; me and my Gps. I was in Hoenn, and I came across this weird forest that made my Gps go nuts, and upon that, I heard your voice."

Huh?

I've never gone to Hoenn before. That can't be right.

"I ran into the forest thinking that you were there, and could catch up to you." He continued. "The next thing I knew, I saw a bright light shining, and the light grew and grew until I found myself in a different forest than the one I was in. Soon after, I heard you shouting; calling someone's name."

"Whose name?" I asked.

"Keldeo's."

Keldeo's?

Nope, definitely not ringing any bells.

I have no memory of that.

"I found you, but after I got done kissing you, I looked into your eyes, and you looked way youger than when we first met." He continued. "And I mean you looked like you were fourteen."

Michael was about to continue his story, but a barrage of knocking on the front door interrupted him.

"You know," Kicks said as he got up from his computer. "I've probably had more people come over here in these last few weeks than I have my entirety of living here."

I chuckled a little when he said that.

I could assume he wasn't lying; seeing how ever since I've come back, countless of my friends have wanted to come see me.

It's been almost three weeks since I've been back, and they still haven't gotten enough of me.

Kicks soon opened the door and I peeked my head from behind the couch to see who it was.

"Where is Al?!" The guy at the front door asked.

It was Darrius.

Oh boy, I can only guess what he needs from me.

"Over here Darrius!" I called, and the wolf rushed right by Kicks.

"Cuatro!" The wolf shouted.

"What about him?" I asked. "Did something happen to him?"

My heart started to race a little.

Did something happen to Cuatro? And if so, why was he coming to me about it?

"What are you talking about Al?! Cuatro is alive!" He stated. "I saw him working at the cafe!"

I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"Dude, where have you been, Cuatro has been working there for the last week." I replied. "Not only that, but he also lives here with us."

The wolf looked dumbfounded.

This was one of the few times that I've ever seen him look shocked and confused, and to be honest, it was kinda consering.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

The nuclear pokemon was jumbling with his words, but was able to speak again after a few seconds.

"A-Al!" He shouted. "You told everyone that he was dead a couple weeks ago!"

Right after he said that, Michael, Kicks, and Zane all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

What?

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I asked, severely perplexed. "Cuatro and I only met a week ago. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if something like that happened."

The confused wolf actually looked kinda cute as he messed with his words, but deep in my mind I felt like something was missing, and it probably related to what he was talking about.

"Al, you and Cuatro were together on that train that blew up on your way here, remember? Groudon sent him along with you to come here." He said. "You called Groudon soon after and told him when he died."

"But I was on that train by myself." I said back. "And like I said: I only met Cuatro a week ago. What are you talking about?"

"I-I…" Was all Darrius could muster. "I need to go see Cuatro."

That said, the wolf bolted out of the door and left three of us in confused state.

Okay, what was that all about?

"Okay, what was that all about?" Michael asked, as if he was reading my mind.

"I dunno." I replied. "I honestly have no idea."

Darrius was definitely the joking-type, but he genuinely looked concerned about whatever he was saying.

Maybe I should go see Cuatro and ask about this.

"Hey Mike, can we go to the Cafe?" I asked. "I need to talk to Cuatro about whatever Darrius was going on about."

"Sure. Nothing really good on anyway." He said and got up.

The two of us got our coats on and walked outside.

The snow was still falling, and the sky was grey. It was pretty cold out, but the thought of how pretty snow is when falling usually takes my mind off the temperature.

I smiled as Michael took my hand as we made our way into town. Even after the holiday season it was busy; kids were out playing, couple were walking together, the street lights were on despite it being pretty early.

You know, in the end, I'm glad I came back to Ray Town. Sure life isn't perfect, but I guess that I've pitched up my relationships with most of my friends.

"Hey!"

Speaking of.

The two of us turned our heads to see Ratchet and Turbo approaching us.

"Oh, hey guys." I said.

"Good afternoon." The pink Swampert replied. "And how are the two lovebirds doing this fine afternoon? Taking that Nidocock well Al?"

That said, I blushed, and Ratchet smacked Turbo on the head with a ratchet,

"Good to see you too Turbo." I replied. "The two of us were just heading to the cafe."

"Well cancel your plans, because your checkup is today, remember?" The Arcanine replied. "I came to get you."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Oh yeah," I replied. "I still don't know why I need one."

"Because I said so." He replied.

Can't argue with that.

"You go do whatever Mike." I said and let go of his hand. "I probably be back in about an hour."

"Okay hun, I'm gonna head back to the house for a bit, but I'll meet you at the Cafe later." The Nidoking replied with a smile.

We also shared a kiss.

All that done, I headed off with Ratchet to the hospital he worked at while Michael and Turbo went elsewhere. The two of us chatted about random things on the way.

Mostly about the past.

"Are you still mad at my dad and Rotor?" I asked as I sat on the medical bench and took off my shirt. "You didn't really seem to be pleased that they came to the Christmas party,"

"Yes, yes I am." Ratchet replied as he got a few items from a cupboard. "Just because you're back, doesn't change what they did. I have no clue how you were able to forgive them so easily."

"To be honest, I don't know either." I replied back. "I mean, when Rotor came to me, I should have slammed the door in his face, but I guess I can be pretty soft, and I don't like seeing people cry. As for Kicks, I guess it's Zane that did it; I couldn't really be mad at him when he was around."

If there was anyone I could trust, it was Zane.

I yipped a little when Ratchet inserted a needle into my arm and collected a little of my blood.

"And speaking of Zane," He said and placed the syringe on a table. "Did he tell you how he survived death? I'm not sure I believe it, but I haven't gotten it out of my mind."

I nodded as he ran an x-ray of my body.

"Yeah, he told me that he was a re-incarnation of the Original Dragon." I replied. "Apparently the same dragon that the original Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem came from. I'm not sure what to say about that, but I was just surprised that Arceus never told me, and that Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem don't know this."

"You act like you actually know Arceus." Ratchet replied. "I'm sure things would be a lot easier in your life if you knew him."

I was about to freak out there for a second when I accidentally said what I said, but I didn't need to because Ratchet didn't seem to think that I really knew Arceus.

And no Ratchet, knowing Arceus does not make my life easier at all. He may get me out of few tight spaces, but that's about it.

"Aladar, could I see your back?" He then asked and I turned around.

Right after I turned around, I got smacked in the head with a ratchet.

Hel vete…

"Ow!" I cried. "What was that for?"

"You got a tattoo?!" The Arcanine replied.

Oh, I know what he's talking about.

"Oh, you're talking about my Leaf Crest on the back of my right shoulder aren't you?" I replied, still clutching my head. "That's not a tattoo, it's a permanent mark of symbol."

"That's pretty much what a tattoo is." Ratchet replied back. "I just want to know why it was glowing on the x-ray. And on the machine it looked like a ton of pine needles lined up in the shape of a leaf."

A blush and a sly smile appeared on my face.

I slowly drifted into Gogoat Land.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!"

Ratchet's extremely loud voice snapped me back into reality though. Not that I got anywhere yet anyway.

I regret nothing.

"Just where exactly did you get this Leaf Crest?" The fire-type asked. "Crest aren't exactly easy to get, and if this is really a Leaf Crest, then you must have had some hard things thrown your way."

Hard things thrown my way…

I couldn't hold in my chuckles and I blushed a little harder.

Once again, I got smacked in the head.

Maybe a subject change is in order; Arceus only knows what Ratchet will do to me if I told him how I got the crest.

At least that's what I thought, but my Holo-Caster ringtone beat me to it.

 _Ever strong  
in the world that we made  
_ _I still hear you in the breeze  
_ _See your shadows in the trees  
_ _Holding on  
_ _Memories  
_ _never change_

Ratchet's normal irritated face changed into an emotional one. A face I haven't seen since the last time I left Ray Town.

"Th-that was beautiful…" Ratchet said.

Dear Arceus, it looked like he was going to cry.

"I-I need a minute…" The canine said and ran into his office.

Who knew music could bring him to tears like that…

Don't forget this is Ratchet we're talking about.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

So, the rest of the checkup went by quickly, if not very awkwardly.

Right now I was headed to the cafe to talk to Cuatro. I really had no idea of what to think about what Darrius said earlier, but if what he said was true, then maybe Cuatro knew something about all of this.

All thoughts of this were thrown aside when I arrived at the cafe to see an Exploud being thrown out the door by Tatsuki.

"If the kid says 'hands off', then back off you fuck!" The yellow Dragonite shouted.

Dear Arceus, I don't think I've seen Tatsuki so mad before.

As soon as the Exploud left the area, I peaked into the door of the cafe to see something I would have never expected.

Silver was at the counter instead of Cuatro, and Tatsuki was talking to him.

"Did I miss Cuatro?" I asked myself. "More importantly, why is that Sandslash there? Did Zane hire him recently?"

"What are we looking at?"

I yelped a little at the voice, and turned to see that Cuatro was standing behind me.

"Cuatro, you nearly scared the living crap out of me!" I said, blushing a little. "Nevermind that, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is this about what the Tanscure said earlier?" He almost instantly replied. "Because I was just going to find you and ask if you knew anything."

I sighed.

Great, that just means that he doesn't know anything.

There was soon an awkward silence between the two of us.

"Want to see a cool trick?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Before I could reply, he thrusted his arm forward and a purpleish mist left his hand, creating a ring surrounding my body. Next thing I know, the mist started popping and it felt as if I was being picked at by pins.

"Ow!" I replied as the mist disappeared. "What was that for?"

Cuatro laughed.

"I know, isn't it cool?" He asked with a smile. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Cuatro, that was Night Daze." I stated. "When did you learn that move?"

"I dunno." The steel-type replied with a shrug. "I only figured out I could do it a little bit ago. I don't know what moves I know, so I was going to find out later."

Still, did he really need to do that?

That wasn't really important though. I still had no clue what Darrius was talking about when he told me that Cuatro and I were together on that train. Cuatro didn't know anything about it either, so what do I do now?

"ALADAR!"

I jumped at the sudden shout, and turned to see Ratchet and a few others running towards the pier.

The shout came from Terrakion, who had separated from the group and was running in my direction.

"Terra, what's going on?" I asked the rock-type.

"You need to head to the docks, now!" He quickly stated. "We need all the help we can get!"

I honestly didn't know what was going on, but Cuatro and I decided it was best to join the group.

 **Well, there you have it.  
** **Also, the italicized lines were lyrics from a song called Monody by TheFatRat.  
** **I would have put more, but Fanfiction had copyright rules with songs, so I can't use much.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	18. Cloaked Figure Number 1

**Yeah yeah, shut it, I know it's been a while.  
** **Adult life, Writer's Block, as well as some light depression prevented me from writing, but I'm better now.  
** **Probably.**

 **More importantly, The Pokemon Anime, I am pissed...  
** **Ash deserved that win, also there are quite a few Hawlucha/Noivern moments in it 3  
** **But the biggest crime now, is that in the Sun/Moon anime, ash looks freaking retarded.**

 **Rant aside, here's the next chapter.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise Hawlucha and Noivern would have kissed already.**

 **Anyway...**

Running to the beach, I was met with a sight I would have never thought I would see.

Looking around, there was a large amount of people lying unconscious on the shore, as well many who were being picked up by some of the gathered people, and I assumed that they were being taken to the hospital.

The waves were silent, as was the wind when I saw what surprised me the most.

One of the cloaked figures were standing by the shore, and a few of my friends were gathered around him.

"No way…" I muttered as I ran towards my friends. "Did this guy cause this scene?"

As I approached the small group, Turbo happened to stop me before I could get any closer to the hooded guy.

"Stay back Al." He said. "This guy is dangerous, go help the people on the beach."

"No way." I replied.

"Fire storm!"

That voice came from the cloaked man, and the Swampert pushed me out of the way before a large burst of flames shot up from below him, knocking him backwards.

Now he's done it.

"Fire Lance!"

Shouting back, two flame lances were fired towards the the stranger, who dodged them at the last second by rolling sideways in the sand. I took this opportunity to rush in and strike him in the chest with my fist drenched in poison. He staggered back, but soon retaliated with a swift Torrent Punch, knocking me down for a few seconds as well.

Looking up at him, I saw poison bubbles coming from his hood, meaning that I had successfully poisoned him.

Awesome.

Looking more at this guy, it seemed that we shared the same height and build. He was clearly one of the smaller guys of the four, and not only that, but judging by that Fire Storm move he just used, there was no doubt that this guy was the one who took down that train I was in when coming to town.

I have a bone to pick with this guy

"What, nothing to say?" I taunted.

Another swift Torrent Punch was his reply, and I blocked it with my Poison Jab this time. A second later his arm was covered in flames, and this time he was trying to strike me by delivering some fiery slashes; dodging those by repeated sidesteps, I covered my own arm with the flames of my Fire Lance, and was able to counter and cancel his own fire attacks.

In the midst of fighting, I looked at the both of our arms, and it looked like we both had fiery tattoos attached to them, but they looked different.

His resembled explosions while mine had lances on them. Obvious facts aside, they both shared the same red-orange glow, as well as the flames surrounding them.

Now that I thought of it, I had only been able to do this since I watched this guy do it first.

Who knows what else these powers can do.

Back to the battle, the two of us jumped backwards in opposing directions, interrupting this little stalemate we had going on, and I was beginning to get a little sweaty from all this heat. The next best thing I could do was attack from a distance, so this resulted me in putting out the fire on my arm, then summoning my Thousand Arrows, firing them in the direction of my assailant.

I knew that dodging them all would be nearly impossible, so I watched as he did his best, his cloak getting torn in various areas.

A chuckle left my lips as I began hearing the guy painting.

I assumed all of that poison damage was beginning to rack up.

The next thing I knew, a large Water Pulse was fired my way.

I chuckled once again, crossing my arms in front of me, blocking the ball of water before splitting it with a Poison Jab.

"H-How?!" The assailant finally spoke. "How are you blocking all of my attacks?!"

I was a little surprised that he had spoken, but since this guy wanted to talk now, a plan formed in my head, and I needed a little time to pull it off.

Crossing my arms again, I grinned.

"Somehow you knew my name before, but you don't know who I am?" I replied. "I am Aladar, the Grass-Normal Delta Zangoose!"

I shouted that as if I was in some sort of video game, and it felt kinda silly.

"Go ahead, try to hit me if you're able." I continued. "Your water attacks won't do much to me, and since you can use that fire magic, I can cancel it out with my own. Though I'm not too skilled with my fire magic, I am a skilled Team Magma member, and I know my way around a fight."

"Oh right, I forgot." He replied with a growl. "Had I remembered that you were a Delta Pokemon, I would have killed you the day I destroyed that train. How you survived that blast, I will never know."

Now that I think of it, I don't know exactly remember how that happened either.

But I'll think about that later.

Oh yeah…

"While we're here, care to enlighten me on why you destroyed that train in the first place?" I asked. "It wasn't because I was on it right?"

The guy huffed, more poison bubbles leaving him.

"We're on a mission to eliminate pokemon that are unnatural, but while we were doing that, I saw someone who needed to be eliminated enter that train. I had been following him for a while and I took my opportunity to do so." He explained. "That man was none other than Tocaro; you should know him."

I almost wanted to fall back after he said that, as well as all of my friends who were watching us.

They must have had some faith in me, seeing how I've been the only fighting while they've been watching.

But that was certainly news to me.

Tocaro… dead? For real?

Well, it's not like I saw him after the train was destroyed.

Interrupting my thoughts, the guy was now coughing violently, spewing out blood and poison from his mouth.

Looks like my plan worked.

"Hey!" He grunted with realization, and fell to his knees. "You were stalling this whole time!"

"Well duh." I replied. "Sure, I was wanting to know what was up with you and the train, but letting all of that poison damage rack up without having to fight too much was also part of what I was going for. Also let's just face it; judging by how you were battling, I don't think you would have been able to beat me anyway. You seem to be able to kill people by using your magic, but I guess battling isn't really your thing."

I think I must have struck a nerve saying that, because I could tell that he was about to jump back into action, but soon fell to the ground, unconscious.

Looking around me, I let out a little sigh of relief.

What I just said to him wasn't exactly true. I think it must have just been a bad match-up, me and him.

Also, I was glad I was able to distract him long enough before he realized that he could just use his Great Magic spell to kill us all.

Speaking of, time for the moment of truth.

Approaching the cloaked guy, I turned him onto his back and pulled down his hood…

Just to gasp and fall backwards in the sand, and once again, it wasn't just me, but almost everyone gasped; Terrakion, Turbo, Cobalion, and Chester.

Even Cuatro gasped, but I assumed that was just because everyone else was doing it; he didn't even know the guy.

But we did.

Keldeo...

 **xXOOOOOXx**

The next hour of my life was spent taking care of the people stranded on the beach.

After Keldeo was taken out, Terrakion and Cobalion took him into custody, and the rest of us helped out with taking people to the hospital. After seeing a few of the people unconscious, I eventually ran into someone I never expected to see again, so soon after parting that is.

Right now I was sitting in a hospital room with none other than Hiro, the Seviper pirate I had gotten acquainted with, and was now reunited with.

The people who were being treated here were the pirate crew that had just left a couple weeks ago. It seems that Keldeo must have been after Hrist, and the reason they all washed ashore was because he blew up the ship they were on.

The doctor said that most of them were just in shock, and that few of them had any serious injuries, but that was the least of my concerns.

What worried me was that neither Hrist nor Slasher were anywhere to be seen, and that only made me assume the worst.

Also, I was worried about Terrakion too.

Terrakion had told me that he was fine with me choosing Michael, and that all he wanted was for me to be happy, but with Keldeo back, I was wondering what he was going to do. I don't think that they'll be able to just make up and everything would be back to normal. Keldeo alone also had much to answer to for before personal relationships as well.

The next thing on my mind was Tocaro.

Though he may be dead, I have this lingering feeling that he's not the one behind all of this. Tocaro was after shinies, not Delta pokemon, and if Tocaro had put Keldeo and those other three up for this task, then it would make no sense for Keldeo to have destroyed that train I was on. Keldeo could have been lying to me, but something told me that he was telling the truth about killing Tocaro.

Someone else must be pulling the strings for this one.

Also, something told me that even though Tocaro is dead, I don't think that he'll be out of my life just yet.

Then the next thing…

If Keldeo was one of the cloaked figures going around killing Delta pokemon, then there is a high chance that Ice and Zero could be in on it too.

Apparently both Ice and Keldeo left around the same time, so it couldn't be impossible that they were together, and as for Zero, I haven't seen him around since I've gotten here, and there wouldn't be a reason why he wouldn't be with Ice.

As for the last person, I really had no idea…

Out of all the things on my mind though, what bugged me the most was the motive.

I couldn't think of any reason why those guys were going around killing delta pokemon. Keldeo and Ice were pretty chill guys when I first met them, and though I knew them for only a few days, I could sense no evil or anything in them.

Hell, they were in the Swords of Justice after all.

"Al?"

I jumped a little as I turned to the door and saw Ratchet there.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked.

"Just startled me." I replied. "Got a lot on my mind right now. Both Keldeo and Hiro are back, but I would be lying if I said that this was how I wanted to be reunited."

The canine chuckled a little.

"Well, both of them should be fine in a few hours. Hiro was just really exhausted, and Keldeo just fainted from poison like a normal person; once he wakes up, we'll give him a few pecha berries to snack on."

Normally I would be a little amused, but right now I just wanted to think.

"Oh yeah, are you yourself feeling alright?" He then asked. "Any injuries?"

"No, I'm good." I replied. "Keldeo couldn't really do much to me, all I did even was just poison him. We fought a little, but I ended up stalling him until he passed out."

The sound of the door opening again made the two of turn our heads again.

This time Cuatro came in.

"Hey Al, time to head back." The Metagross said, waving at me.

"Call me when Hiro wakes up, maybe he might know something." I said to the medic, hopping off the chair.

Ratchet nodded, and I made my leave out the door with Cuatro.

My mind still raced, and right now I kinda needed to prioritize on what I wanted to deal/think about first.

I guess maybe I should think about this new foe of mine.

 **Might be a tad bit shorter than the last few chapters, but I think I did good.  
I'm not the best at writing battle scenes, but I found some nice inspiration from some awesome music.  
This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Firezol. **

**Thoughts an Opinions?**


End file.
